The Wizard and the Exorcist
by TimelessTears
Summary: "I don't remember the damn password. You have 5 seconds to get out of my way before I neuter you with my gun." Cross threatened the stone guardian. Harry had never seen the Gargoyle move that fast in all his years at Hogwarts. Rate M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or Harry Potter.**

The air was cool and refreshing as the dying sun cast its last rays of light on a neighborhood of old money. Creatures of the night began waking up as the people of Grimmauld began to rest for the night. All around the lights turned off at the leisure of the home's occupant.

All that is, except one.

There was one house, Grimmauld 12 to be exact, that was just as alive and buzzing as the nocturnal animals. Not that this would bother the neighbors, who didn't even realize that Grimmauld 12 existed.

Such is magic.

The Order of the Phoenix had just called their meeting to order. A fair amount of witches and wizards where gathered in a brightly lit kitchen with a nervous air all about. The group was created to stop the dark wizard Lord Voldemort; which is why this particular meeting was so special.

Strange things have been happening in the Wizarding World and for once, Voldemort didn't seem to be behind it. If he was then he wasn't taking credit. Wizards and witches kept disappearing and the only thing left from where they were last seen was their robes and a weird chalky substance that could not be identified. What's worse is that they were all dangerously close to Hogwarts.

"This is horrible! What on earth are we going to do about it!" Molly Weasley finally burst out after spending the first half-hour going back and forth between feverishly cooking and wringing her hands in worry.

"Now Molly, just calm down and take a deep breath. It's going to be ok." Arthur told her in a soothing voice as he took one of her hands into his and squeezed it tightly.

"No it's not!" She snapped at her husband. "These disappearances are close to Hogwarts- too close for my liking! Our children go there, in case you forgot, and I don't feel safe letting them go! What if they're next? Or Hermione? Or Harry-Merlin forbid! _Any_ child for that matter?" Mrs. Weasley let out in a huge huff of motherly worry that caused the nervous air turn to one of muted panic.

"We can't do anything if we don't even know what's doing it." Lupin suddenly spoke up in frustration at being unable to do anything, but also at the fact that Molly had just made everyone more nervous. Normally he'd be more sympathetic but the full moon was coming soon and that put more stress on his body than he'd like to admit.

"No doubt that Dark Lords behind it." Sirius snarled in an angry tone which made all the hushed conversations around the room stop. Remus shot his old friend a mean look because this caused mummers of panic to begin to move about in whispered conversations.

"It must be a curse!" Someone shouted out, breaking the quiet.

"I never heard of a curse that can do that." A witch responded back after a moment of pondering.

"Just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Someone near the back scoffed, "It might be a new creation by He-who-must-not-be-named!" This made the people go quiet as they thought on this new accusation. Not that they needed to think too deeply about it.

"That's plausible. It does sound like something he would do."

"If so then there's a new unforgivable curse!"

That last shout had most of the group up in arms. The chances of them becoming an upset mob where pretty high, until an icy voice stopped them dead.

"Don't be foolish." Severus Snape snapped, speaking for the first time from his chair. He had been content to let them all squabble over this and wait for his turn but it became obvious to him that that wouldn't happen unless he got rude. Thankfully, that that wasn't much of a problem for him.

"I cannot say for sure how these strange occurrences are happening, nor can I tell you how high the danger is; only that we must proceed with caution. Children, despite their actions, are not completely stupid. Once they are aware of the disappearances they will take heed of the teachers' warnings." '_I hope.' _He though silently, but was glad to see the panic die slightly.

"As if we could trust you!" Sirius spat. "I bet this is all some big set up and you're just waiting to lure Harry into a trap a swoop him off to your master you lying snake!" The ex-convict ended with a rather dog like snarl.

In the past, Snape would have responded with an equal of even harsher barb. However, spying on the most dangerous and deranged wizard of the time took effort and, honestly, he was becoming tired of having to spar verbally with every Gryffindor the moment Black started up.

"Firstly, if I wanted to lure Potter into a trap I would have already done it; not like it would be that hard," He added as an afterthought, ignoring the glares sent his way before continuing, "Secondly, I _know_ it's not the Dark Lord because he hasn't gloated about it. Be assured, if this _was_ him the whole wizarding community would know. _Morsmordre_ wasn't created for Death Eaters to pop off just for the hell of it."

Like most times after he had finished speaking, the group just looked at him with disgust and mistrust. Most seemed to think he got his kicks off by lying to their faces. Honestly though, that would just be a waste of time for him. Sometimes he just wished he was allowed to shake some sense into these people.

All the while, the leader of the Order and yet to say a single thing on the matter. He sat with his blue eyes closed stroking his beard deep in thought as the others continued arguing.

"I don't believe you Snape! Once a death eater, always a death eater!" Alastor Moody yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Others took this time to voice their own opinions of the spy and none were positive.

With everyone talking all at once they failed to hear Dumbledore clear his throat to get their attention. After three times he stood up and yelled to gain their attention.

"SILENCE!" The old wizard's voice boomed throughout the room and everyone stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. It wasn't often that Albus Dumbledore had to raise his voice and when he did everyone knew they had stepped out of line.

"If you would all stop badgering my spy, whom I trust indefinitely and who has never once lied to any of you, we can go back to the matter at hand. After hearing the details of this problem I can assure you it's no curse, nor is it something of Voldemort's own creation as Severus has already informed you." The old man told them sternly.

"Then what is it?" Moody asked, his magical eye spinning around wildly. He had been an Auror for years, fought and hunted hundreds of dark wizards and other creatures, and had seen more horrors than most people could handle. He knew the dark arts from experience and not knowing of even recognizing what caused these disappearances left him agitated.

"The thing that is causing this is a creature called an Akuma." Dumbledore said calmly. People cast confused glances to their neighbors. They had never heard of an 'akuma' before. Snape, however, just raised an eyebrow in surprise and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"What's an Akuma?" Tonks asked after a breach of silence, knowing full well she wouldn't like the answer.

"An Akuma is a machine."

"But electrical devices can't work in the Wizarding World.!" Sirius said.

"This is on ordinary machine Black." Snape said gravely.

"Oh please, don't pretend you know more about this than the rest of us Snivellus." Sirius sneered. The spy just sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Unlike the rest of you, I actually kept to my studies after leaving school. An akuma is made of 3 things: a tragedy, a machine, and a soul." Molly, Lupin, Tonks and many others gasped at the information. Dumbledore continued on before anyone else could accuse Severus of something ridiculous.

"The Wizarding World only has the barest of basics on them. I myself have run into one once but I was not in the position to study it. I do know that the more they kill the stronger they become and that we have no spells that can stop them." Dumbledore concluded. Everyone paled at this. It was silent until a quiet voice spoke up.

"If there's no spells for these akumas, what will we do?" The question came from Remus, who looked more haggard than he usually did near the full moon .

"We have no hope." Another stated darkly.

"Yeah, I mean no one except you and Snape have even heard of them." Tonks stated her hair turning a dull black to match her mood. Suddenly, Dumbledore began to laugh lightly making everyone looked at him strangely.

"I assure that although we have no spells for akumas, there is hope and I'm certainly not the only one who's heard of them, nor is Severus." The rest of the Order looked at him in shock.

"Who?" Was all Lupin could get out of his mouth as hope began to fill in his chest.

"Why the Black Order of course." Dumbledore said it as if it was the most ordinary thing on earth.

"I've never heard of this 'Black Order'." Moody grunted. If you haven't heard of it then it's not to be trusted was one of the many things Moody believed.

"They're located in the Muggle World, that's probably why you never heard of them." Dumbledore told the grisly man kindly.

"I didn't know there were wizards in the Muggle World!" Molly exclaimed.

"They're not wizards Molly." Dumbledore stated calmly with his eyes closed.

"Then what are they?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked at everyone and spoke.

"Exorcist."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Sirius muttered and in turn Remus kicked him in the shin for being rude.

"They specialize in taking care of akumas." Albus said innocently. "Now let us take it to a vote; who's in favor of brining one in to help with our problem?" He asked and gave a tight smile when only Severus half-heartedly raised his hand. Everyone else looked hesitantly at each other, unsure of what they should do.

"Perhaps this should put things into perspective; they are the only option we have that will work." Their leader stated when he realized they were getting nowhere. This moved some people into agreement.

"I don't like it," Moody growled gruffly, "But if it's the only thing we've got then we'll go with it. However, I demand to meet this 'Exorcist' when they come!"

"Yes, I would like that as well." Molly spoke up. "I'd feel much safer meeting them first." She ended with several others nodding in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We shall call in an exorcist." Dumbledore told them, with finality in his voice. "Meeting dismissed!" That said Molly told everyone that wished to stay that she was making dinner.

"Won't you stay and eat Head Master?" She asked him as soon as she saw him heading towards the door.

"I'm afraid I can't tonight, Molly. I have some things that needs taken care of back at the school." He replied to her gently.

"Just have Snape do it." Sirius yelled, calling attention to their spy who had been the first to leave. "Not like he does anything."

"Severus has his own duties to attend to Sirius." Dumbledore replied evenly as he opened the door.

"I hope we don't regret this." Was the last thing he heard, muttered by a still skeptical Moody.

Later that night, after spending hours crafting a letter that would reflect their desperate situation without sounding to pleading, Dumbledore sat in the Owlery staring at the stars that lit up the dark sky as the owls hooted softly around him.

"Perhaps this Exorcist shall be like a star." He mused out loud, stroking the feathers of an owl that had landed in his shoulder. "Able to pierce through our darkness, small though the light may be." He grew silent as he absentmindedly attached the letter to the owl.

"Come along my dear, we haven't much time." He told the owl as he took out a special necklace and began to spin it between his two weathered hands; a similar one hidden deep in the pockets of his robes.


	2. Chapter 2

It started out normally enough, he supposed. Getting called to Komui's office to receive his mission was nothing new. Hearing shouts and loud banging from the Science Department was nothing new; a sinister and unfortunate truth, but still a truth. With extreme caution, Allen opened the door and poked his head in. Always proceed with caution in the Science Department was an unwritten rule all followed.

His silver eyes watched in trepidation as Reever, Johnny, and Tapp ran around the room trying to catch one bamboozled owl. The three had various scratches on their bodies as well as a few small feathers stuck in their hair. On the couch, Ravi was laughing his fool head off while Komui sat at his desk sobbing in fake hysteria.

"Hurry Reever! Catch it before it eats meeeee!" Komui wailed to his subordinate in a tone more fit for a small child.

"Owls don't eat people! Stop sobbing and get back to work!" Reever huffed in irritation as he made a mad air tackle lunge at the owl, who moved at the last second, sending poor Reever to meet his fate with the wall. The bird, frantic to find refuge, saw Allen standing by the door and immediately zoomed into his shocked arms.

A little known fact is that Allen Walker _adores _animals and most seem to recuperate the feeling well enough. So after several minutes of whispering reassuring words to stop the poor bird's shaking he looked up at the others in the room.

"You're testing on animals now? How cruel, Komui." Allen said as he shook his head sadly, his arms tightening around the traumatized bird.

"What? No. The higher ups know better than to give the Chief animals to test on." Reever said with an easy smile from his spot near the wall as the other scientists nodded in agreement.

"Oh, come now, I'm not that mean." Komui sniffed as he wiped away a tear. "I would never intentionally hurt an animal! That would make my darling little sister cry!" He ended in a powerful yell of love.

'_Of course.'_ Everyone thought simultaneously.

"But," Allen said in confusion, "Where did the owl come from then? Is it someone's pet?" He asked, stroking its brown feathers.

"No. Well, not anyone's pet here." Komui told the exorcist; his face becoming serious. "It had a package with a message tied to it requesting our help. Apparently, there's a town that has people disappearing. They think it's the work of akumas. That's why I called you; this is you new mission."

"Ok." Allen nodded. It seemed pretty run-of-the-mill for a mission. Yet the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that screamed danger refused to leave.

"Ah!" Komui started, and Allen felt dread well up within his soul as the science department gave him some creepy grins. Yes, something is most definitely wrong here. "This is a very special mission, Allen, because it takes place . . ._in the future_!" The man ended excitedly after a dramatic pause.

Allen's soul left his body for about 5 seconds.

"What?" Was all he could croak out after a moment of gaping.

"Yes, it's quite amazing, no? At first we thought it was a prank," Komui told him as his glasses flashed in the light when he moved to adjust them slightly, "But! They have sent us proof!" The mad scientist ended with a giggle.

"And you all believe him?" Allen asked the rest of the group incredulously and they all nodded. Allen just stared at them for a moment, holding on even tighter to the owl. It was probably the only thing in the room still sane besides him.

"You're positive this isn't some mass hallucination from coffee induced day dreams thought up from lack a sleep?" He asked just to be sure. "I remember the mutated gorillas fiasco." He reminded them darkly. It hadn't been pretty; he still has scars from it.

The people in the science department just blushed and blinked stupidly as a silent wind seemed to go through the room.

"Nope! This time it's the real deal! Look they sent proof!" Komui continued as he motioned Allen to come closer. Upon reaching his superior's desk, Allen saw him caressing two very well made books and a necklace with a circular pendant that had an hour glass depicted on it.

"Those are nice Komui, but I still don't-"

"They're history books." Komui explained, cutting the boy off. "Except from the future. You can tell by the copy right and how smooth the pages are! Not to mention all the interesting facts; people of the future are going to go through some rough times!" He giggled sadistically.

"That's nice." Allen said with a polite smile on his face and the others in the room couldn't help but smile back.

"Still sounds like you're about to get had though." The boy finished, still smiling, making most of the people in the room do a face plant of epic proportions.

"Allen! How can you be so suspicious? What happened to the chivalrous gentlemen we all know and love?" Komui sniffed as dramatic tears streamed down his face.

"Oh dear, is that how you see me?" Allen asked his face shadowed as he let out a dark chuckle before continuing. "Erm, as much as I love believing that everyone I meet is trustworthy, there are some things even I don't believe; such as saying they're from the future."

"Alright non-believer! You're doubts are valid but unfounded because they also sent us this!" Komui grinned as he held out the strange necklace. "Know what this is~?" The man sang out as he shoved it in Allen's face.

"The thing I'm going to strangle you with." The ever chipper Allen said cheerfully, as the owl panicked in his arms. "Alright, I know you said you didn't hurt this poor owl but it seems awfully afraid of you. Why is that?"

"Weelll, I may have tried to experiment on it, but I have reformed my ways! And don't change the subject! What I hold in my hand is called a Time Turner according to the note. With this you'll be able to go into the future."

"A necklace." Allen deadpanned.

"One that you flick! And then: Wham! Bam! Into the future!"

"Just one flick?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

". . . no." Komui admitted grudgingly. "More like a hundred or five, but no worries! I made an instant flicker that you can attach to it so it will flick the necklace for you! Just type in the number and you're good to go. I was also informed that it was something called a portkey, so you should be transported to the right place. Some sort of train station, hotel place. Kings Cross, I think."

"A hundred or five?" Allen exclaimed. "Just how far into the future are we talking here Komui?" He still didn't know if he believed them, but figured it wouldn't hurt to go along with it.

"Not too far, just the year 1995." Komui said casually as he put the necklace around Allen's neck and attached the device. "I decided you'd be the best to go because you can establish a Gate there. Don't worry, it will be off limits to all, but I figured it'd be easier to send messages and send back up if needed than having to use the Time Turner." Komui finished as he set the timer on his 'flicker' device.

Allen, who saw all this but hadn't quite processed it yet, just shook his head. "Whatever you say Komui."

"Aw don't look so down Moyashi!" Ravi spoke up. "You get ago into the future! I'm so jealous right now. Imagine all that history." Ravi moaned out.

"If you want to go so badly then switch with me!" The pale boy called out desperately.

"Gate." Everyone in the room reminded him. Then, with speed like a ninja, Komui's arm shot out and managed to hit the owl with a syringe filled with liquid. Immediately the bird slumped over and a small bit of owl drool slipped out of its beak and onto the floor as it twitched every few seconds.

"Komui!" Allen yelled at him, scandalized.

"Oh it will be fine in an hour or two. I just wanted to attach this message to it so that the client will know we've accepted, as well as your name and uniform design so they know who to look out for. I only gave the bird a small bit of morphine. Be nice to our client, ok Allen?" Komui ended with a smile as he started the small machine that made the necklace begin to turn.

Then it all clicked in Allen's head.

This was really going down.

"Wait!" He called out in panic as the necklace span even faster. "I don't even have my suitcase-"

Then he vanished.

Though Allen had never done drugs, he imagined this is what a bad trip would be like. He felt a pull at his navel and all around him was a vortex of images. People, animals, buildings and so many other things he didn't understand where circling around him at such a fast pace that he felt nauseous. Unconsciously, his hugged the stuffing out of the drugged up owl in his arms. Finally, after what felt like ages it stopped.

He found himself in a room. Cautiously, he took in his surroundings. It looked like a small hotel room seeing that there was nothing that personalized the room. Just a bed in the corner with a nightstand, a hallway that led to a bathroom and across from the bed, a strange black box. There was also a window that allowed him to see how dark it was outside. The only light in the room came from a small lamp on the nightstand along with a strange clock that had the numbers 2:00 in bright red.

"How strange." Allen commented to the owl that was slowly coming out of its drug induced state. Sitting on the bed, his eyebrows furrowed when he caught site of a letter propped up behind the clock. Figuring it was for him, he picked it up and opened it.

Silver eyes slowly read each word.

_Dear Exorcist, _the note started out, _If you are reading this, then that means you have accepted the mission requested by my colleges and myself. I thank you very much for that. Tomorrow you will meet two people that will escort you to the Wizarding World. They will be waiting at Kings Cross station tomorrow at first light. The hotel has already been paid for. Again, thank you for coming to help; I apologize for any culture shock._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What? Wizarding World? Komui, you sadistic jerk, why did you leave so many details out?" Allen moaned after he finished the letter. "Better yet, why couldn't they just meet me here? Arg! This is just-" He cut himself off with a sigh. "Are you as frustrated as me, Mr. Owl?" He helplessly asked the recently recovered owl. It hooted softly and flew towards the window seal, looking expectantly at him. "Ah, that's right. You need to get back don't you?" Allen asked as he stood up and walked over. Opening up the window, he bid the owl goodbye as the bird flew off. Watching 'till he couldn't see it anymore, he closed the window as sat back down on the bed. Clasping his hands he prayed a small prayer.

"Dear God, please let me get through tonight and tomorrow with little to no stress." He started out, "And please, as horrible as this sounds, could you please do something awful to Komui? Nothing too much mind you, just enough for him to feel my irritation."

Back at headquarters, Komui let out a girly shriek, startling everyone in the room.

"What? What's wrong?" Reever asked over his stack of papers.

"Ow. I was sitting down and it felt like someone kicked me in the ass with such vindication, it feels like it came from the future." The man moaned, rubbing his soar butt.

'_Allen must not be too happy getting dropped off without a moments notice.' _The group thought with a shudder.

Meanwhile, back with Allen.

"Huh." He said opening his eyes. "I feel strangely better. Thanks God!" He said happily as he lied down.

"Tomorrow's going to be a good day." He mumbled as his slowly drifted off to sleep.

As he slept, a brown owl flew through an open window, landing on a desk full of papers.

"Ah, you've come back." An elderly voice said kindly as he softly stroked the bird's feathers. Blue eyes looked concerned as he study the bird. "I say, are you alright? You're a bit cross-eyed and you're. . .drooling. I don't think I've ever seen an owl drool." Albus said as he took the message off the bird's leg. It let out an unholy growl before flying off to the Owlery.

"Oh my," Dumbledore said to himself, staring at where the owl once sat. "I never knew owls could growl. You learn something new every day." He hummed as he read the letter. His face grew a smile after he finished. Taking out his wand, he summoned his patronus.

"Tonks and Remus," He started the message for the ghostly phoenix to deliver. "Come to my office as soon as you can. I have an important mission for both of you." As he ended, the phoenix flew through the wall.

And Dumbledore smile.

"Tomorrow will be interesting." He said to himself as he busied himself with paperwork while waiting for his two subordinates.

"Interesting, indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks sighed as she looked around the station in search for the exorcist that was supposed to come and take care of this 'Akuma' problem. It was rather early in the morning but there was still quite a few people out and about. Families, friends, and lovers all greeting or saying goodbye to their loved ones in their own special way, as those select few entered or left the trains resting on their tracks. As much as the Muggle World and its people fascinated her, this was not what Tonks wanted to do first thing in the morning.

"Hey Lupin, what's this guy look like again?" she asked out of boredom, already knowing the answer. Idly she began playing with a lock of long plain brown hair.

"Dumbledore said his name is Allen Walker and he would be wearing something akin to a black trench coat with silver markings. He'd said it'd be distinctive and that we would know when we saw it." Lupin answered not bothering to take his eyes off the morning crowd.

"Hey, how do you think Dumbledore knows all this? I mean, this is the first time that our world has had to deal with 'Akumas' right? Heck, I'm still a little confused on what we're dealing with." Tonks asked out of the blue. She had been thinking about it ever since the meeting with Dumbledore last night but had never gotten the chance to ask him.

"Actually, the Wizarding World does seem to have some knowledge on these creatures. Severus was right; no one bothered to keep up with their studies after school had ended." Remus said softly as he sat down on a bench, Tonks joining him soon after.

"I'm beginning to believe that Snape just makes it his business to know everything." Tonks snorted as she stretched her arms out and let out a loud yawn.

"With a job like his I can't say I blame him." The werewolf told the auror with a slight warning in his tone. Sirius may not be willing to let go of old grudges but Lupin was, and it was clear to him that Snape was starting to get sick of all of it. He wouldn't be surprised if after the war the Potions Master took several years of vacation to make up for all the stress Voldemort and the Order put him through.

"Ok, fair enough," Tonks said, slightly ashamed. She may not like Snape but Remus was right; she certainly didn't want to be in his position! The man was risking his life and the Order didn't exactly welcome him with open arms. The least she could do was treat him with a little decency. After all, the worse he's ever done to her is sneer at her clumsiness. "But Snape's only read about them. Dumbledore actually met one! He probably fought it and won! What do you think?" She asked her companion excitedly, her mind conjuring up images of the older wizard fearlessly battling some unknown creature.

"Yes, actually I asked him about it right after the Order was dismissed a few nights ago." Lupin told Tonks with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Oh? Do I sense a funny, possibly embarrassing, story regarding these akumas and old Dumbledore?" Tonks asked with a wicked smile as she scooted closer to Remus.

"Well, Dumbledore told me that about 30 years ago, Nicolas Flamel and himself had gotten their hands on a Time Turner. . .and some fire whiskey. In a moment of stupidity, they both put the time turner around their necks and began to spin it backwards as fast they could. Just to see how far back they could go in time. Apparently it left them somewhere in the 19th century."

"I wondered how they figured that out."

"He said they ended up in an alley way, so no one saw them. The building structures and the clothes the people were wearing helped immensely in figuring out what era they were stuck in as well as what they needed to transfigure their robes into. Anyway, since they had nothing better to do, Flamel and Dumbledore began walking until they came across the town square. They were enjoying the scenery and the people, when a person in the town square just ripped right apart."

"What?" Tonks exclaimed loudly as she sat up straighter, not even caring that her yell drew looks from the crowded train station. Lupin nodded excitedly and continued on.

"It's true. The skin ripped right off for no reason and from underneath emerged this grotesque creature. The headmaster couldn't even properly describe what it looked like, only that it had a clowns face on this round form that made up its body. People were screaming and running in all sorts of directions when it began to attack them." He ended on a solemn note.

"Did it. . .?" She had wanted to ask if it had killed anybody but didn't have the heart to say it aloud. Her friend understood her unasked question and nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. It killed dozens. It fired out a type of spiked bullet and anyone it hit, their bodies had stars appear on them before they crumbled into a poisonous dust. They used magic to shield themselves from the dust when they saw it was killing people the monster failed to hit. Dumbledore and Flamel tried to stop it but their spells just bounced off it. They were nothing to that creature but mere annoyances. Dumbledore told me that he and Flamel were prepared to meet their fate but were spared when a man came and killed the Akuma; just like that!" Here, Lupin had snapped his fingers and Tonks's eyes became wide as saucers as her jaw practically hit the ground.

"Seriously, this guy just came in and killed it like a bug?" Lupin nodded at her question.

"Yes. Dumbledore and Flamel were both very confused and shaken on what happened, but the man was kind enough to explain things to them."

"Wait, he just told them? Wouldn't he have kept it a secret?"

"No, apparently this was common knowledge back then. Akuma attacks are rare these days, so I guess nobody's really that concerned. They were probably thought of as extinct until now." There was silence between the two until Tonks spoke up again.

"Lupin, you said that exorcists wore black trench coats with silver on them, right?"

"Yes."

"I think I just found our exorcist." Lupin looked to were Tonks was pointing, and almost fell off the bench in shock. The auror was pointing at a boy around Harry's age, but at first glance looked like an old man because of his white hair. He was wearing the uniform that they were on the lookout for and he seemed to be looking for someone. Still, the boy was so scrawny; it looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Is that really our guy? He looks like a strong wind could knock him into next week. I was expecting a really big muscular guy with an axe or something." Tonks whispered in disbelief.

"He is wearing the description of the uniform, so I guess we should go see if he's the person we're looking for." Lupin said getting up from the bench. The two wizards slowly made their way through the crowd that had grown larger in a short amount of time. It took a lot of shuffling and more than one apology to a disgruntled passerby but they finally reach him.

"Excuse me," Lupin started, slightly out of breath, as he taped the boy on his shoulder to get his attention. The boy looked at him and Tonks and smiled kindly.

"Yes?" He asked them politely. Both Lupin and Tonks were surprised by his soft voice that was full of gentleness. Both of them knew that very few people possessed that trait these days.

"Are you by, any chance, Allen Walker?" The boy's eyes widened with surprise for a moment but quickly went back to normal as he answered.

"Yes I am. I take it you're the escorts?" Lupin and Tonks nodded at the question and the teenager gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I was worried I was at the wrong place." Allen didn't have the heart to tell them he had gotten lost three different times in the last hour. Somehow he doubted that would make a good impression, especially since his hotel was right across the street.

"Nope! You're right where you need to be!" Tonks told him cheerfully. "My friend here is Remus Lupin and I'm Nymphadora Tonks but you can just call be Tonks." The boy bowed politely to Tonks, and shook Lupin's hand before introducing himself.

"Allen Walker but you already know that don't you?" The boy laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Are we going to your world now or later?" Allen asked curiously.

"We'll be leaving right now, if you'll follow us." With that all three began to walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. On the way, Tonks and Lupin gave Allen more details on what was happening both still a little shocked that this kid, no matter how polite, was the exorcist they were waiting for. After walking for what seemed like forever, the trio finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, here we are." Tonks said. She watched in amusement as Allen's eyes got big.

"I can honestly say this is not what I expected." He replied, keeping the distaste out of his voice. The place looked . . .dirty for lack of better word. '_It looks like a place Master would love to go.' _Allen thought, barely suppressing his shudder. '_Happy thoughts think happy thoughts, Allen. He's not here, he's not here. . .' _Allen chanted in his mind.

"Yeah, well _you_ weren't what we expected so now we're even." Tonks said, ignorant to their guest's inner turmoil. Opening up the door the trio went inside. After stopping for a moment so they could adjust to the dim lighting, Lupin lead them over to the bar and began to talk to the bar tender.

"Hello Tom. Do you have the boot?" Tom laughed and nodded as he handed Lupin a raggedy old boot from behind the counter.

"Yep. Kept it for you just like I promised." The older man said with a big grin before going to help another customer.

"Thank you." Lupin called out to him. Turning back to Tonks and Allen he almost burst out laughing at the lost look on the poor boy's face.

"Allen, I need you to hold onto this boot with Tonks and myself." Allen had no idea why Lupin wanted him to touch the boot, but did as he requested. A moment later, he felt a familiar tug at his navel, and everything began to spin. _'Again?'_ Allen thought as he closed his eyes so he wouldn't get sick from all the colors spinning together, not that it was really helping. The next thing he knew he felt himself fall onto a floor. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on the floor of an office with Tonks laughing at his dazed expression and Lupin talking to an old man. As he sat up, both of the men came over to him and the old man smiled as he spoke.

"Hello, young man. I take it you're the one they sent to help us deal with our Akuma problem, correct?" Allen nodded slightly.

"Yes, I am." The old man laughed joyfully at this.

"I'm very glad to hear that. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school Hogwarts. Tonks, Remus, if you'd be so kind as to wait outside? I have some important things to discuss with our guest." Dumbledore told the other two, who nodded and left after saying goodbye to Allen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm Allen Walker." Allen said after a moment of silence. Dumbledore chuckled softly at Allen's actions. It had been a while since he had met someone so young and polite.

"I assure you, the pleasures all mine." Dumbledore's smile widened when Allen straitened up and looked at him curiously. Yes, this young man is certainly one of a kind.

"Welcome, Allen Walker." Dumbledore said as he shook his hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you. I wish it was under different circumstances." Allen told the old man. "Oh! That's right, before I forget, here's you're necklace back." The exorcist said as he fished the necklace out of his pocket and handed it over to the Head Master.

"Thank you child," Dumbledore said softly. "But you'll need that if you want to go back home."

"Actually, I needed to speak with you about that." Allen responded, rubbing the back of his head. "Is there a place with a lot of space? Preferably one that won't have too many people in the vicinity. "

"Of course." Dumbledore told him, though there was confusion in his voice. Taking ahold of Allen's arm, the Head Master concentrated and, before Allen knew it, they were standing in an empty classroom.

"The great thing about being Head Master is that I be anywhere almost instantaneously within Hogwarts walls."

"That's amazing!" Allen said. Then it was Dumbledore's turn to be amazed. The young man had moved to the middle of the room and began to glow. The floor around the boy formed perfect circles and out of the ground came a strange shape with the number, +1 etched on it. As Allen opened his eyes and stepped away, Dumbledore noticed the number was also in the center of the circles.

"Truly brilliant." He whispered. Never before had he seen magic like this before. "What is it, may I ask?"

"It's a gate so if I need to leave or reinforcements need to come through, then it can be done with little hassle. The plus in front of the one is different though." Allen said casually. "Let me see if it worked right; I've never made a gate under these circumstances." With that said, Allen walked into the gate and found the door the led to the Black Order. Opening it, he gave a small sigh of relief at seeing familiar faces.

"Hello." He said with a wave to all the shocked faces, not even caring that it was above Komui's desk.

"Really Allen, above my desk?" Komui asked with exasperation.

"I'm still mad at you." Allen told him with a sweet smile. "The Gate to the Wizarding World has +1, on the door, got that?" Then, without waiting for an answer, he left.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about being mad." Ravi said.

"Just shut up, Ravi."

"Ok. It's working like it should." Allen commented as he jumped down by Professor Dumbledore. The wizard had come closer while he was gone to investigate the Gate.

"This is a most interesting piece of magic." The old man said in wonder. "How do you do this?" it hadn't passed by him that Allen hadn't even said a world while summoning the gate.

"It's in the blood." Allen brushed off. He really didn't feel like explaining the 14th and the skills he gained because of him. "Is there a way to seal off the room, so that curious people don't let themselves in?" Allen asked, changing the subject.

"Why of course. Step out into the hallway, if you will." After closing the classroom door, Dumbledore took out his wand and casted and spell under his breath. After a moment of chanting, he stopped and looked at Allen.

"This door can only be opened if a person is automatically keyed in or knows the password. This particular spell can only be undone by the castor, so no one- unless unusually powerful- can break it. Now then, what would you like the password to be?" He asked the young man.

Allen let loose a slow smile before replying.

"Innocence."

* * *

**A/N: Dumbledore had two timers on him when he went back in time. One for the exorcist and one so he could get back himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

After the spell was cast over the classroom and the password set, Dumbledore took Allen back to his office. There Albus explained in greater detail about, what he believed to be, were Akuma attacks.

"I'll admit is sounds like the work of an akuma. Still, do you any evidence?" Allen asked.

"No, but a dear friend of mine has some photographs of the crime scenes. In fact, I called an emergency meeting when you arrived at the castle today so you will meet everyone shortly. However, before we depart, I must ask one last thing of you." Dumbledore told him seriously.

"Ask away."

"Did you tell either Tonks or Remus that you are from the past?" The question caught him off guard and he had to think over it for a moment.

"No, it never came up in conversation. I assumed they knew." Allen admitted.

"No. I'm the only one who knows and I would like to keep it that way. Messing time is a very serious offense in our world. However, I saw no other choice in this situation. Do I have your word that you will not speak of it to anyone?" Dumbledore asked, deadly serious.

"I won't speak a word of it." Allen solemnly promised him. The old wizard smile at his words, glad that his guest understood the severity of the situation.

"Good. Tonks, Remus, you may come back in; and please bring the boot." He called out. "As the two entered the room, Remus put the boot on Albus's desk and reapplied the portkey spell. Allen was once again asked to touch that old boot so he could meet the Order of the Phoenix. He did so hesitantly much to the amusement of Tonks. Once again, he felt that sharp tug and had to shut his eyes so he wouldn't become dizzy. It was a failed attempt because when he opened his eyes again he still felt disoriented. After gaining his bearings he noticed he was in a kitchen with a bunch of strangers dressed in robes.

"You're late Dumbledore, did something happen?" Asked a man with a strange blue eye that seemed to swivel around in an almost insane matter. Allen was sprawled on the floor, while everyone else was either standing, or sitting in a chair, so no one really noticed his presence except for Tonks, Lupin, and Dumbledore.

"Actually, something did happen Moody, or perhaps I should say someone?" Dumbledore laughed lightly when he said this, as did Lupin and Tonks. Everyone else looked on confused, until a man with dark hair and a beard asked in annoyance.

"Well what happened? Don't leave us in the dark you three. If something happened tell the rest of us!"

"Calm down Sirius, the only thing that happened was that the exorcist came." Lupin told his friend.

"The exorcist came? Where is he then, back at Hogwarts?" Molly asked excitement clear in her voice. Dumbledore looked down at the floor where Allen sat.

"No Molly, he's right here. Do you need some help getting up?" Allen blushed at the question and quickly got up on his feet. When he stood up and smiled at everyone and bowed politely.

"Hello. I'm Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He said with a friendly smile.

Everyone stared.

"You're kidding, right? This is the exorcist? This boney boy?" Moody questioned to Dumbledore in disbelief. Allen felt his eye twitch in irritation when the man called him a 'boney boy'. Looking at the faces in the room, his heart sank at seeing their faces hold skepticism. He had a feeling this would be as painful as the day the Gate Keeper accused him of being an akuma.

"Looks can be very deceiving Moody." Dumbledore commented. Sirius looked at Allen suspiciously before speaking.

"Still, I want proof. How do we know this kid isn't just pulling our legs?" The man ignored the scandalized '_Sirius!_' from Molly as well as the elbow in his side from his dear friend Moony. Normally he wouldn't be so suspicious, but this boy was an unknown and he would be going to Hogwarts. Harry would be at Hogwarts and Sirius wasn't going to take the chance that this kid might be a trap set up by the Death Eaters.

"Why would I do something like that?" Allen asked curiously. Everyone looked surprised when Allen spoke, because he didn't seem offended at all by the statement (After working with Kanda and his insults, it's kind of hard to get offended by other people).

"I don't know, maybe your trying to pull a prank on us." Sirius lied, ignoring the looks of disbelief from his friends. Remus had told him sternly not too long ago to stop being paranoid or else drastic measures would be taken. Sirius didn't know what those drastic measures would be, but he'd rather give out a half-assed lie than find out.

"But it would be rather stupid on my part to do something like that, yes? Why would I risk my life for a prank?" Allen asked. He almost gave the man an _'_Are you crazy?_'_ look, but decided that would be rude. He gave an exasperated sigh when he realized no one was going to respond and began to speak again.

"I know it's hard to believe I'm an exorcist by my appearance and age, but you'll just have to trust me." The Order watch in something akin to amazement as sorrow came into blue eyes, making them look years older.

"It would be cruel of me to do that when so many people are already dead." Sirius still wasn't completely convinced but he reasoned with himself that Dumbledore wouldn't be foolish enough to allow treachery to enter the Order. This kid was no joke. After all, only people who've gone through something horrific can have that much sadness in their eyes and apparently he wasn't the only one to think so judging by the looks on the other members' faces.

"Fine, but don't be mad at us if you become traumatized by these things." Moody said in a gruff voice. Allen laughed inwardly at the statement. Traumatized by an akuma? Him? There was no chance of that happening, considering he was cursed to see the poor souls of akumas and that was much worse than the body. Suddenly Allen felt something move in the sleeve of his coat. Timcampi came out and started flying around the room. Immediately, almost all the wizards had their wands out and pointed at the little golem flying around the room.

"Timcampi!" Allen called out fondly, "Stop flying around and come back here before the wizards turn you into ashes." Timcampi did as Allen said, and flew back to Allen landing on the top of his head. Allen smiled and reached his hand up to pet Timcampi.

"I was wondering where you were. I was beginning to think a cat ate you." Timcampi, in response butted its little head against Allen's fingers. Realizing that Timcampi was no threat the wizards lowered their wands and looked at the golem with curiosity.

"Uh, Allen? Mind telling us what that is?" Tonks questioned for everyone.

"He's a golem. His name's Timcampi, but you can call him Tim for short." Allen answered.

"What a fascinating creature." Dumbledore said in awe. He always enjoyed seeing things like this; they were always fun to watch.

"Hmph, doesn't look like it can do much." Moody said in irritation. Timcampi apparently took offense to that statement, because the next thing Moody knew, Timcampi's little teeth had latched on to his nose.

"Ouch! Somebody get this thing off!" Moody screeched.

"Timcampi! Don't bite the people we're trying to help!" Allen yelled in panic as he went over to pry Timcampi off of Moody's nose. While this was happening, the rest were trying not to laugh. It wasn't everyday that one saw the grisly old auror taken down by something smaller than a new born kitten. It took several tries, but Allen finally pried Timcampi off of Moody's abused nose. By this time though, Tonks and several other members were laughing out loud at the scene.

"If that thing ever comes near me again, I'll kill it. Mark my words Walker." Moody snarled after retreating to the other side of the room, ignoring the suppressed snorts and giggles.

"Perhaps we should get back to the topic at hand." Allen said hastily as he shoved Timcampi inside his pocket. "I wasn't given much background information. I was hoping you could fill me in. We can make a battle plan from there." Unfortunately, bringing back the topic at hand also brought an air somberness back to the group.

"Ah, yes. Allow me to explain Mr. Walker." Dumbledore began, "About two months ago wizards and witches began disappearing without so much as a trace. It started out as a trickle, so the press didn't take much notice until that trickle became a gushing stream around two weeks ago." The old wizard stopped for a moment before sighing sadly, "It was also noticed that this is happening very close to Hogwarts. With being so close to the school, many parents are transferring their children to different schools."

"I see." Allen said after a moment. "Sadly though, akumas aren't the only things that snatch people up. Where is your proof that makes you think it's an akuma's doing this?" He hated asking that but if it turned out that the Earl's machines weren't doing this then he had no jurisdiction here.

"My groundskeeper has found more than one pair of ripped robes near the gates of the school. Also, Kingsley Shacklebolt was kind enough to make copies of the crime photos." Dumbledore told the exorcist as a dark skinned man took out several photographs and handed them over to Allen. "Almost all the robes have been identified by witnesses that that's what the victims were wearing at the time they went missing. The white chalky substance is still an unknown though." As he said this, Allen carefully looked over the pictures not even really registering that they were moving. With a boss like Komui, these sort of things just faded into the back of his mind.

"Well I can tell you this much; it's definitely an akuma." He said with a small sigh as he tossed the pictures onto the table after he'd looked over them.

"Care to tell us how you know?" Moody asked suspiciously, still on the other side of the room.

"Well it's hard to pick up because time and the weather made them fade, but looking closely I can still see the faint outlines of pentagrams on the ground and the surrounding trees. It's a classic sign that shows an akuma was there." Allen told the group as he pointed them out to the nearest person.

"Merlin's blue beard, he's right!" Arthur exclaimed as he took a closer look.

"It bothers me though. . ." Allen said softly to himself, rubbing his chin absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry, what was that my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked bringing Allen out of his thoughts.

"Oh. It's just that all those akumas in the photos are dead." This got him weird looks all around.

"Eh? But the only thing in these pictures are the robes. Oh! You mean the pentagrams are a sign they're dead?" Tonks questioned with a raised eyebrow. Allen shook his head.

"No, the white powder tells me they've been killed and that's baffling. The only thing that can kill an akuma is Innocence or the Creator."

"Hey Allen, since these akuma are dead, that's means there are some naked people out there waiting to come home, yeah?" Tonks asked. Allen started at the question and gave her a bewildered look.

"Excuse me?" He bit out, a little stunned. Was she joking?

"Well if the akumas are dead then-"

"You _do_ know what an akuma is, right?" He asked the group in slight desperation. Most just gave him blank looks.

"The only thing we know is this: it's a machine, a soul, and a little grief." Someone said offhandedly. Allen sighed sadly at the flippant response before speaking again.

"It's _not_ just a machine, a soul, and a little grief; it's so much more and, no, Miss Tonks, those people aren't 'naked somewhere waiting to go home'. They're dead." He told her seriously making everyone in the room go pale.

"What?" Some said in a strangled whisper. Allen let loose a bitter laugh.

"So you know what an Akuma is made of. That's just a small part of the surface; it goes far deeper. What, exactly, did you think they were? Something that could be bought off a shelf? All those missing people. . ." He trailed off, looking at every soul in the room and confirming their fears.

". . ._they_ are the akumas." He ended gravely.

"No." Came a harsh whisper in the hush.

"Yes." Allen replied, more than a little irritated that these people were so ignorant about akumas that they had the nerve to treat the problem like it was a bad spider infestation. He knew, of course, that they wouldn't be knowledgeable on the matter but being able to see an akuma's soul left him a little bias. '_Allow me to educate you.' _He thought as a sardonic smile slipped onto his face for a split second before returning to a frown.

"The first thing you need to know is this: it always starts with a tragedy. For without the tragedy- which is the reason for that _little grief_-_,_" He stressed that last part making several people flinch, "The person would have no reason to want the akuma in the first place. Let me finish please, before you ask questions." Allen said once he saw several mouths open at the same time to speak.

"Now, tragedies always mean that a loved one died. The person left behind- a child, lover, friend- wanted that person back so much that their hearts called upon the Creator. The Creator, or the Earl as he more often called, will come to them and offer to bring back their lost loves. I suppose, in a way, it's necromancy at its worst. In their desperation, most agree before thinking it through. He _does _bring them back but only the soul, which he puts in a skeleton like machine. That machine then kills the person who called upon the Earl and wears their skin." He finished.

"That is absolutely horrid." Molly whispered as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Indeed it is. As I was saying earlier, the only thing that can kill an akuma is if the Earl terminates its existence or if there is Innocence around. Innocence is a special weapon specifically for akumas. It can come in any form; a doll, sword, hammer, even a body part like my arm." Allen told the group holding up his gloved hand. "I'd love to give a demonstration but I'm rather self-conscious about my arm. It's not exactly pretty."

"I. . .see." Dumbledore said with a strained smile and Allen felt a sweat drop form on the back of his head because it was obvious that, no, they didn't see.

""Do you have any suggestions on how best to take care of this?" The Headmaster asked, changing the subject. Allen bit his lower lip as he thought about it but before he could answer, the door to the kitchen opened and a tall, pale man dressed all in black stepped in.

"Ah! Severus, I'm glad you could make it. I take it you've finished re-stocking all the medical potions needed for the year?" Dumbledore asked. The man nodded mutely as he took a seat in the corner.

"You're late because you were cooking up silly potions that could be done any old time?" Sirius sneered. "In case you've forgotten Snape, we have a major problem on our hands! Get you're priorities straight!" He ended in a near booming yell that made Allen flinch. '_Ok. Take note brain: Sirius does __not__ like Snape. Then again, he snapped at me too. Maybe he just snaps at people?' _Allen was pulled out of his thoughts as Snape replied.

"Please remember that since we didn't have an exact time on when the exorcist would arrive that it was decided the meeting would be held at the first moment's notice. The Headmaster knew that this would be the week that I would be doing potions inventory for the Hospital Wing. If I had just left those 'silly potions' alone, the house elves would have a rather sticky mess to clean up. And no, I was not about to banish those potions because ingredients are expensive; not to mention the time and effort I already put into them. So forgive me for making sure Madam Pomfrey would have enough potions to last her through the school year; I'm simply horrible, I know. Now would you kindly shut up?" Snape ended with a sarcastic drawl in his deep voice.

"Indeed, I knew that Severus would be late." Dumbledore said before Sirius could reply. "Allen, this is my Potions Master, Severus Snape as well as my top spy. Severus this is Allen Walker. He's here to help with the akuma problem." He finished cheerfully ignoring Snape's mutter of "I'm your _only_ spy."

"Hello." Allen greeted the man.

"A pleasure." Snape snarked back.

"So about your missions. . ." Dumbledore trailed off and Allen quickly filled the group in.

"Honestly, on most missions I usually just track the akuma down and kill it. However I don't think it will be that easy in this case. I can tell from the pictures that they're taking refuge in a forest. That not only gives them a lot of room but many hiding places as well. It will take awhile to comb through the forest but I suppose it's the only option." Allen ended with a shrug.

"Ah, not so my dear child." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye that, for some reason, made Allen a tad wary.

"Oh?" He questioned.

"I'm afraid if the students saw a stranger walking through the Forbidden Forest I would have many letters from concerned parents before the end of the first week. Not only that but the forest can get very confusing very quickly. It isn't something that can be explored in a matter of days or weeks, it would takes months possibly years and I'm afraid we don't have that luxury. Also, akumas aren't the only thing in that forest that can bring death swiftly to the unexpected." The old man ended gravely.

"That's true. I didn't think about the other creatures in the woods." Allen nodded in agreement silently glad that he hadn't told them about his habit of getting lost. Him, in a giant forest with no map (or even with one) wasn't a bright idea.

"Might I suggest you pretend to be a transfer student?" Albus asked lightly. "It's true our school doesn't get them very often, but it would give you a cover."

"But then how would he be able to do his job?" Lupin asked, "If he pretends to be a student then his only chance to work undisturbed would be at night-possibly not even then! Some of the students are adventurous towards the forest. A warning of expulsion won't keep them all away." The werewolf ended.

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way." Severus Snape, who had been quiet after his greeting, spoke up. "Is there a way for you to know if there's one close to the school grounds? If there is then you would only have to wait to be alerted of its presence, yes?"

"I do have a way!" Allen said excitedly with a big grin. He felt like a complete fool for forgetting about his eye. "You're a genius!" he told Snape.

"*_Snort_* I knew that years ago." The man replied.

"So it's settled then." Dumbledore stated and Allen was almost expecting the old wizard to pull out a gavel a slam it on the table. "Allen Walker, you are now Hogwarts newest transfer student."

* * *

Allen sighed, as he sat down on his bed. It had been a week since he come to the Wizarding World, and he was still getting use to all the bizarre things. Allen groaned when that thought came to his mind. Yes, this world was strange, which means it'd be harder for him to find the innocence. He remembered reading about how Innocence always caused strange occurrences, on his first mission. But since everything around here tended to be strange it would be a LOT harder to find the innocence.

'_If it's here, that is.'_ After all, Komui never said if there was any Innocence in the area. Allen was pulled out of his thoughts when Timcampi landed on the crown of his head.

"Hey Tim." Allen greeted the little golem as he touched it gently. He laughed in remembrance at the odd looks he'd received when Timcampi came out to say 'hello'.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." He confided before falling asleep with Tim snuggling into his pillow.

* * *

**Bonus Story**: **The Revenge of Mad-Eye Moody**

Moody cursed silently under his breath as the meeting dispersed. He wasn't annoyed or mad, oh no, he was in a _rage_. The nerve of that little gold ball thing biting him on the nose like that! Never in his life had he been so angry, not even at a Death Eater. What's worse was that even after treatment his nose was sore. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd gotten some sort of rabies from the vile thing!

This called for revenge.

Big time.

Normally, he wouldn't be so childish about something so little, but he couldn't help himself. He saw it on the white haired boy's head, and he could have sworn the thing was staring at him like a crazed stalker. It didn't matter that the thing didn't have eyes. It was STARING at him. Suddenly an idea popped into his head as he recalled something Allen had said earlier. A sinister plan started to formulate in his mind.

It was a perfect.

It was ingenious.

But most of all it was revenge.

Sweet Revenge.

_10 minutes later_

For once in his life, Moody was glad that Molly made food for if people wanted to stay and eat after all the business was done. Allen, Tonks , Lupin, and that _thing_, which Allen had given permission to fly around the house, had decided to stay and chat. As soon as Moody saw the thing come his way, he transfigured a lamp into a cat. A fat cat. A fat cat with a big mouth. The cat ate the thing before it had a chance to fly away. Moody was tempted to laugh like an evil maniac, but held it in.

"_For a moment I thought you'd gotten eaten by a cat."_ That was what Allen said earlier, right before the meeting had started. Now it has come true, and Moody had gotten his revenge.

Or so he thought.

What he didn't count on, was for the transfigured cat to go into the kitchen. Lupin must have seen his act of revenge, because the moment the cat came in, Lupin turned it back into a lamp that shattered as it hit the floor. Sirius yelled something about priceless heirlooms and whatnot, but Moody wasn't listening. That thing was free again, and it immediately turned towards him, its teeth growing much bigger than last time.

It took two weeks for his nose to heal.

Moody also decided that revenge was more bitter than it was sweet.

**End**


	5. Chapter 5

Allen groaned as he walked around the station trying to find platform 9 ¾. The Headmaster was kind enough to pay for all the school supplies that Allen would need but told Allen he would need to be at the station to blend in. Allen was fine with that, what he wasn't fine with was the fact that they failed to tell him exactly _where_ platform 9 ¾ was located. He sighed as he sat down on a bench to take a break. He just hoped Kings Cross was the right station- he'd never live it down if he found out he was at the wrong place. Not that it would be to surprising considering he really hadn't been able to sleep much during these last few weeks.

The akumas seemed to enjoy coming out right when he was about to doze off. It always happened in the dead night when everyone was sleeping, but he wouldn't be surprised if someone had woken up. Dumbledore had been kind enough to introduce him to the staff so that they wouldn't be alarmed over a young teenager randomly running into the forest every other night and they all agreed to go along with the transfer student charade. After that, he had gone back to the gate and asked Komui to send back up when he could.

Which led to another problem.

"How are we going to bring in the others without looking suspicious?" Allen wondered out loud as he walked down the hallways with Dumbledore. After mulling it over and tossing ideas back and forth ("No, Mr. Walker, we are not telling people they're you're slaves. That is a bit extreme." "You think?") before Dumbledore's eyes lit up.

"I think I have just the solution. In fact, this will take care of another problem as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do need a Defense teacher this year. This will work perfectly." The old man said cheerfully as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Oh." Allen said in disappointment. He had really liked the slave idea.

And then he tripped and bashed his head into the wall. Oh the blood that poured from his head! Good times, good times. Dumbledore was nice enough to heal it for him.

Though he loath to admit, most of the injuries he'd gained in the magical world weren't from the akumas. While rushing down the stairs after feeling an akuma nearby, Allen forgot that the stairs moved and promptly fell down when they moved on him. When he finally got to the main floor he accidentally ran into a suit of armor. Had the shock of his life when the armor cussed him out about not watching where he was going. In the end though, he made it out side in one piece and took care of the problem.

He hasn't had the guts to visit the Hospital Wing. If it's anything like the one at the Black Order . . .he shuddered.

"Oi! Move it, ya slug!" A random person yelled as they shoved passed him, shaking him from his thoughts. Huh, he hadn't even realized he had stood back up.

'_Time to resume my search for this platform.'_ Allen thought after coming out of his musings.

_15 minutes later_.

Allen groaned in frustration. No matter how hard he tried he simply could not find this platform. Was it invisible? Did it more around randomly? Maybe it had a conscious mind and was laughing at him right now saying to itself, _'Hee-hee, the Midget can't find me! Can't find me, oh no he can't! Why? Because he's too short! Tee-hee!_'

You know you're sleep deprived when you think inanimate objects that you haven't even found yet are making fun of you. Ugh, he needed a nap. Trying to rub the sleep away from his eyes, he looked around for the thousandth time and caught sight of a conductor. Maybe he could help Allen out.

"Excuse me." He said softly, tapping the man on the shoulder. The conductor turned towards him.

The man had a most fascinating mustache. Allen noted and had to mentally scold his hand for wanting to touch it. Stupid sleep deprivation. Making him think up weird things. It's like those chocolate liquor squares all over again. . .

"Can I help you sonny?" The man asked, casting Allen an odd look. When he spoke his mustache moved just a little. Allen shook himself back into reality when he realized that the conductor had asked him something.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. Still a tad sleepy." He told the man with a strained smile, "I was wondering, could you help me find Platform 9 ¾'s?" Allen ended, his smile turning a shade more hopeful.

The Conductor didn't seem to like that question very much. The skin of his neck turned a cherry red that ran all the way up to his forehead. His eyes scrunched up in anger and his mustache seemed to grow twice in size and ferocity. Allen would swear he heard it growl at him.

"Now see here boy!" The man snarled, "Every year a bunch of kids play this same old prank on me and you're the third one today! Well I won't have it! Scram before I decide to arrest you for wasting my time!" He ended in a loud bellow. With a Mustache of Doom bearing down on him, Allen had no choice but to flee.

'_Today's not a good day.'_ He thought tiredly as he leaned against the brick pillar between platforms 9 and 10…only to fall on his butt.

He looked around in confusion when he saw a bright red train and the words 9 ¾ above him. Allen took out his ticket and stared at it, then slowly turned again towards the words above him.

9 ¾…

9 ¾ …

9 ¾ !

Tears of joy threatened to spill onto his face, but he managed to keep them at bay. Judging by the amount of people here, he was still very early. Allen didn't care at the moment. He quickly put his trunk in the baggage compartment and then went to find a place to sit. He felt weird boarding on the train like a normal person; he had gotten use to the train jumping like every other exorcist.

'_They have really nice seats.'_ Allen thought as he yawned. He had stayed up last night going through all the text books. He failed to notice that he laid down on the seats. He also failed to notice himself slipping off into sleep.

* * *

_Harry, and the others- 30 minutes later._

"Hurry up you two! We're going to miss the train if you don't pick up the pace!" Hermione yelled to Harry and Ron.

"Calm down Hermione, we'll make it!" Harry huffed. They made it, barely but they made it. By the time they got there, practically all the compartments were filled. Fortunately they had found Luna, Neville, and Ginny in the back compartment.

"Do you mind if we sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full." Ron asked. Ginny shrugged at the question.

"Sure if you don't mind sitting on the floor." She said.

"Huh? Why can't we just-" Ron stopped in mid sentence when he saw someone with white hair sleeping on the other seat.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"We don't know." Neville replied quietly.

"Looks like an old man." Ron said. No one could see the strangers face since he was facing the wall.

"Ron! Don't be so rude! He's probably our DADA teacher!" Hermione scolded. Before Ron could reply with a snappy retort, a groan was heard. Everyone paled when they saw it was the stranger.

'_Crap! If that's our new DADA teacher, we might get points taken away for disturbing him!' _Was basically everyone's thoughts. They were all shocked when the man turned around in his sleep to face them.

"Bloody hell, he's not an old man, he's our age!" Ron whispered in shock and not even Hermione stopped to scold him for his language. They all jumped when the stranger suddenly sat up rubbing his eyes to chase away the sleep.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I'm sleeping on a train . . .?" Allen mumbled to himself as he opened his eyes. As soon as he did he found a group of people around his age looking at him.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

They stared at him.

He stared back.

After what seemed like eternity, one of the teens opened his mouth.

"Hi." The boy with messy black hair and green eyes said. It was then Allen noticed three of them were standing there because he was lying on the seats. He shocked them all when he suddenly jumped out of the seats.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized to them. Seeing their confusion about his apology, Allen explained to them.

"I really didn't mean to fall asleep here, and now you're all standing because of it! You should have woken me up, I wouldn't have minded." Hermione noted that the boy had bowed when he said this, it was a little odd.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize." Harry told him. The boy straitened from his bow and smiled at them, it was then that Harry noticed a strange scar under the boy's right eye.

"Ah! How rude of me, I'm Allen Walker." Allen stated as he held out his gloved hand to shake.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron mumbled to Allen.

"Ginny Weasley." A younger girl with red hair replied as she opened up a box of jelly beans.

"Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said politely.

"Neville Longbottom." A quiet boy sitting on a seat responded with a small smile.

"Luna Lovegood." The blonde haired girl sitting next to Neville told him in a dreamy voice as she went back to reading a magazine upside down.

"Harry Potter." Harry said tiredly as he waited for a shocked silence at his name.

It never came.

"Such splendid names you all have." Allen yawned as he moved so the other three could sit down. He didn't have the heart to tell them that he already knew most of their names. Dumbledore had given him a list of people who might become nosy and creep outside in the dead of night.

"Did I say something wrong?" Allen asked when he realized they were looking at him like he was insane.

"Did you say something wrong?" Ron practically shouted. Hermione and Ginny both hit him on the back of his head for being rude.

"It's alright Ron!" Harry said as he sat down with a relieved smile. "I was getting tired of everyone looking at me in a shocked silence every time I said my name, this is refreshing." Harry said with laugh. Before Allen could ask any questions on what they were talking about. Luna looked up from her magazine and stared at him.

"You have white hair." She stated bluntly. Allen blinked at the statement.

"Uh, yes I do have-"

"And your eyes are light blue, almost silver." Luna said as she interrupted him.

"Well sometimes they switch back and forth depending on the light. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Allen asked nervously. Luna shook her head.

"No, I just wish I had eyes like yours. . ." She let the sentence hang in the air as she returned to her magazine.

'_Well that was weird'_, was the one thought going through Allen's head until Hermione started to ask him questions.

"So, are you a transfer student?"

"Yes, I am. From the Academy of B.L.A.C.K. at your service." He told her with a smile that clearly did not reach his eyes.

"Oh? I've never heard of that school. Does Black stand for something?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

" Bizarre Learnings and Awareness for Cracked Kiddies." He told them in such a cheerful voice that it took them a moment to realize what he said.

"You- I'm sorry, are you joking?" Ginny asked him.

"Well it was supposed to be Students Traumatized Under Peculiar Incidents and Disturbances, but the Academy of S.T.U.P.I.D. just didn't have to same ring to it." Allen said in a knowledgeable tone.

They all just stared at him.

"It's a reform school for traumatized children, so they don't, y'know, snap and go insane." He said with a nervous smile, cursing Komui to the depths of hell for creating such a stupid background story when Allen told him he'd be playing a transfer student. "It's really not that bad." He choked out.

"Sounds like you should have gone there Harry." Ron mumbled and received a swift kick for his efforts.

"So!" Hermione said loudly, trying to change to subject, with a strained smile on her face. "What year will you be in?"

"I said traumatized, not dumb." Allen dryly as the trio flinched. "And just because it's called that doesn't mean every student is crazy. I only went because my Uncle is an ass of the most epic proportions. But to answer your question, I'll be a 5th year."

"We'll be 5th years too. What house?" Hermione asked, desperate to get away from the other subject.

"Uh, I haven't been sorted yet." Allen said. It was like this for another 10 minutes, until Ron spoke up.

"Hermione, can you stop with the questions already? I think he's had enough for today, and if he hasn't, I have." Hermione glared at Ron as he said this, but remained silent. Soon a comfortable silence fell into the compartment, and Allen found himself once again giving into sleep. Not even close to Hogwarts and he'd already made new friends; maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Other than the rustling of pages from a book and soft whispers, their compartment had a peaceful air hung over it. Allen had fallen back asleep and they didn't want to wake him again, so everyone decided to be as quiet as possible. Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were reading while Harry and Ron talked about quidditch in hushed, excited voices.

Their peacefulness was ruined when their compartment door was rudely slammed opened and arrogant voice filled the room. Draco Malfoy stood in the entrance of the compartment with a wide smirk painted on his face.

"Well, well, what have we here? Looks like a compartment of blood traitors and freaks!" Malfoy said snobbishly.

"Where are those apes you call friends?" Harry mocked. "Still trying to figure why books don't taste good?"

"I told Crabbe and Goyle to stay behind. No point in having to make people with a good bloodline wade through all the filth in this compartment." Malfoy shot back.

"Then why are you here Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily reaching for his wand incase Draco tried to do something. Draco ignored the comment when he noticed Allen slumped against the seat sleeping.

"I see you've picked up another freak!" Malfoy said gleefully.

"Allen's not a freak!" Ron said standing up in a rage looking like he was ready to get into a brawl.

"Yeah right. Tell me, how many young people do you see with white hair?" Draco asked him tauntingly. Before anyone could respond, the pureblood continued on.

"I bet he's another filthy mud-" His statement was cut off when a gloved fist punched him in the face. Allen had woken up, and accidentally put a little too much energy in his arms when he stretched them. He certainly didn't expect for his fist to run into someone's head. To say the least, Draco was down on the floor, struggling to stand up rubbing at his eye that was quickly turning black. Holding his eye, Draco glared at Allen when he stood up.

"How dare you!" Malfoy hissed at him darkly. Allen blinked for a moment trying to comprehend what happened in his still sleepy mind.

"I'm sorry! It was an acc-" he cut himself off when he saw Malfoy leave the compartment. Allen quickly got up and followed to the door.

"Wait! I-"

"JUST WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Malfoy yelled in an almighty roar that left Allen's ears ringing as the boy went back to his compartment, slamming the door loudly.

Allen sighed sadly, as he softly shut his own door. He turned around curiously when he heard a snort of laughter. Ron and Harry were both biting their lips trying not to laugh, their heads were down and their shoulders were shaking in mirth. The rest were grinning ear to ear. Allen sighed as he sat down and spoke out loud to himself.

"I'll have to apologize next time I see him." It was then that both Harry and Ron burst into laughter at the simple statement_._

Harry and Ron both got off the train with tears of laughter streaming down their faces. They were laughing so hard, they had to hold onto each other like drunks. Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione were also laughing, but to a lesser extent. As for Allen? Well, he was blushing brightly and had a guilty look on his face. Ron, through his laughter, managed to see this.

"Relax, mate! That jerk needed a good knock in the head!" He said as he and Harry went into another bout of laughter. Allen blushed harder at this.

"But I…" Hermione, noticing the troubled look on his face, took pity and decided to reassure him.

"It's all right Allen, we know you didn't mean to hit him. It was an accident."

"The best accident I've seen in some time." Ginny piped up when she saw Draco Malfoy among the crowd of students, recalling the incident in her mind making a little giggle slip out.

Harry and Ron's laughter soon died down, though they were still smiling broadly. When they reached the carriages that were to take them to the school, the laughter died completely when Harry noticed something strange.

"What is that?" Harry questioned out loud pointing near the front of the carriage. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, than at Harry in confusion.

"What's what, Harry?" Ron asked his friend.

"That! The thing harnessed to the carriage!" Harry shouted in both fear and anger.

"Harry, there's nothing there." Hermione told him, worry clear in her voice. He caught it immediately and green eyes shot her an angry glare.

"I'm not seeing things." He hissed at her. She shrank back in shock and a little hurt at his tone. Ron was about to step forward when a dreamy voice interrupted them.

"Of course you're seeing things Harry." Luna said softly, "I can see them too. Thestrals are such lovely creatures, don't you think?" She asked as she went up and caressed one.

"More like a decaying horse carcass without the smell." Harry muttered as Hermione let out a gasp of excitement.

"Thestrals! Of course! How silly of me. I didn't even think of the notion that they pulled the carriages. I wonder how Hogwarts managed to get so many; they're very rare." She blurted out in a big gush of air.

"Hold on Hermione!" Ron yelled, making her stop to look at him. "Slow down. Now, what's a threstral?"

"A thestral is a winged horse. It's invisible unless someone has seen somebody die. Urm, I've heard they rather skeletal looking. I can't really describe them accurately seeing as how I haven't seen anyone die." She trailed off, her excitement dead, when she realized why Harry could see them. "Oh, Harry, I-"

"Don't worry about it." He told her with a fake smile. _'It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill him. You didn't kill Cedric.' _Harry told himself even though he didn't believe it. He was suddenly thankful that Dumbledore had allowed him to stay with the Weasley's this summer. They had really helped him out a lot more than the Dursley's ever would have. He had wanted to be with his Godfather, but several people told him to give the man a little more time to adjust. Next year he would be allowed to stay with and he couldn't wait. "Let's get going before we're counted late." He said as he climbed into the carriage.

Allen had become silent when he saw what was taking them to the school. A few weeks before, he had read about the thestrals in one of his text books. A normal person who had seen death would have made a big deal out it by staring at them but since Allen had been able to akumas souls, the thestrals didn't really bother him. All the way there Ron and Hermione tried to lighten the mood with chit-chat but the air was still tense. When the ride was over with, they were standing in front of Hogwarts.

"We'll have to go on ahead since we're already sorted; I hope you get into Gryffindor!" Harry yelled to him, his mood becoming more cheerful now that he was back at Hogwarts, as he walked away with Ron and Hermione. Allen smiled to himself and waited patiently with the first years.

He waited for about ten minutes, chatting with nervous eleven year old's when a strict looking woman he had been introduced to when he first arrived, came and told all of them to follow her. They stopped in front of a door, where to woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and then began to explain about the four Houses, rules, point system, and so on. _Finally_ they were allowed to go inside the Great Hall, where Allen was currently looking around in curiosity. Allen almost fainted from shock when he saw how many students the school had. During his stay here he hadn't really explored the place. What with all the akumas and his habit of getting lost, it just didn't seem smart. He sighed silently in relief that his eye wasn't detecting any akumas. _That _would be fun to explain to the students who saw his eye change color.

_They're safe for the moment..._

Professor McGonagall began to read names off a list and the first years went up to get sorted by a hat. Soon he was the only one left and everyone was staring at him. Allen was getting nervous with all the eyes on him; he felt like he was in his underwear in front of everyone. Dumbledore's lips formed into smile as he stood up. Instantly everyone turned their undivided attention to him.

"Hogwarts has the honor of having a fifth year transfer student this year. However, before I introduce him, there is one important matter that I must share with you." The old man told them in a somber voice, and immediately all the eye on him holding grave looks, expecting the worst. "The Forbidden Forest, as I say every year, is off limits as its name implies. I have said in the past that anyone caught there would be expelled unless with an adult." He took another breath, "I have been lenient with that particular rule but this year will be different; for you see my dear students, the stakes are higher than ever. I'm sure most of you have heard of the disappearances happening near the school. Many believe that the thing responsible for these disappearances is in the forest-but we do not know for sure!" He quickly assured as the worry rose in the hall and panicked whispers broke out.

"However, it is a possibility. Therefore, protective wards have been set up around the forest. No detentions shall be done in the forest and _any_ student seen near the edge will automatically receive a detention. If a student is caught in the forest it is an automatic expulsion. No exceptions." He ended and Harry squirmed as blue eyes turned to him. He had a feeling that was aimed at him. The Headmaster then regained his smile. "I trust you'll all be kind to Allen Walker who has been gracious enough to come to our school all the way from the Academy of B.L.A.C.K." Dumbledore cried to them, and then sat back down.

"Allen Walker." McGonagall called out. Walking down to the hat, Allen heard several whispers along the way.

"…He has white hair…"

"…what a cutie! I wonder if..."

"..What's with the scar?"

Allen smiled, recalling the first time he'd been to the Black Order, and he heard the guards talking about it. When he reached his destination, he sat down and the hat was put on top of his head. A voice filled his head, nearly making him yelp out loud in surprise.

_Allen Walker, eh?_

'Y-Yes'

_Well, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure to sort an exorcist before. Should be interesting where you end up. _The old hat rumbled. _I say, you're quite the disturbed individual, aren't you?_

'I am not.' Allen protested and felt the Hat snort in amusement. 'Well, maybe a tad.' He admitted.

_Now, now, being disturbed isn't a bad thing necessarily. You are an extremely hard worker, but I have a distinct feeling you'd frighten the Hufflepuffs if they ever saw your black side. As for Ravenclaw, you are smart but this is the first time you even been in an actual school is it not? Hmm, putting you with the elites might cause a break down. I don't think anyone wants that. Honestly, you're most like a Slytherin. The only difference is you mask your feelings with smiles and polite phrases. They on the other hand, erect cold shields and insults to guard their hearts. So you would fit, but you wouldn't. Does that make sense?_

'Yes, it does. So Gryffindor it is, then?' Allen asked, tired of sitting on the stool. His butt was going numb.

_You do have great courage and I've seen your sacrifices. Yes, I believe you should go to…Wait. What's this?_ The Sorting Hat mumbled as it squirmed on his head, digging through his memories. _Good heavens! You're quite the cheat aren't you? _It said, sounding both shocked and amused.

"Only a little." Allen muttered out loud, slightly embarrassed.

_And black mailing someone as well! _The Hat said as it looked at the memory of Allen threatening to tell Komui about Bak's secret photo collection of Lenalee.

'One time!' Allen protested in his head.

_Maybe you should go to Slytherin. _The Hat mused.

Allen looked over to the table decorated in green and silver. Draco Malfoy, surrounded by two thugs, was sharpening his dinner knife in a rather homicidal looking way, due in part to the grin on his face.

'Please don't put me there.' Allen pleaded pathetically. 'I have a job to do and I can't do it if one day I wake up to find a student dismembered my body.'

_Alright, no need to beg. I wouldn't put you there anyway. I think you would revert back to the way you acted when you worked at the circus. The world does not need that again._

'No it doesn't!' Allen agreed eagerly.

_Better be. . ._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled out loud. The said table immediately burst into cheers and clapping. Allen said thank you to the Hat and sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When the food popped up nearly every first year leaped backwards in surprise. However Allen, who had a mild obsession with food, just sat there with his eyes lit up in joy.

"Am I seeing things?" Harry heard him whisper and had to hold back a chuckle.

"Amazing isn't it? No matter how much you eat, more food is always there to take its place. Er, Allen? You alright?" He asked when he saw the other boy's eyes water up.

"I must be dead. Nothing this beautiful exists on earth. Only Heaven." Allen whispered in a reverent voice. Harry, who had no right to judge others for having weird moments, just ignored the statement and began to help himself, so Allen followed in suite. Everyone around him watched in shock and amazement at how much he ate. He wasn't a slob and he wasn't stuffing his face with so much food that he might choke. It was one of those things where you see Allen with a full plate, turn to look at something, and then two seconds later look back at Allen to see he's dishing up another plate. Amazing really.

"Has anyone noticed there's no one in the DADA seat?" Hermione asked her friends as she shot a look towards the head table. '_Ah, she's been sneaking glances' _Allen realized. Hermione had been doing it for the last 10 minutes but he just thought she had a bad twitch or something.

"I'm sure we'll have a teacher, they're probably just running late or something." Ron said between mouths full of food. As if hearing their conversation, Dumbledore stood up. Once again, Allen was amazed that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the Headmaster.

"I forgot to mention earlier, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, he seems to be running late-"The side door where the teachers enter from suddenly burst open, successfully cutting off Dumbledore's sentence. Dumbledore smiled when he saw who it was.

"It seems like our professor and his two assistants have arrived. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Professor Cross and his assistants Ravi and Kanda, also from the Academy of B.L.A.C.K.!" Clapping erupted in the hall once again.

Allen who had been busy eating, suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when he had heard those names. He was afraid to look up and see if it was them.

'_Please don't let it be who I think it is…' _He prayed silently and willed himself to look at the table.

Sadly his silent wish wasn't granted; his eyes traveled up and saw the long red hair and half mask of his master. The man saw his disbelieving stare and smirked at him. Allen was also met with the sight of another red head with an eye patch who was smiling cheerfully and a pale Japanese man with long black hair in a pony tail glaring at everyone. There was no doubt about it; Ravi and Kanda were here as well. _'Damn, why didn't we do the Slave idea? Right, it's outlawed.' _He thought sadly.

"Allen! You didn't tell us that one of your teacher's was coming!" Hermione scolded him good naturedly.

"I didn't know!" He feebly responded, digging into his soup. "That man teaches the higher grade levels so I've never had him."

"I wonder why he needs two assistants? The other professors don't." Hermione questioned out loud.

"Don't worry about it. Hey Allen, you alright? You look a bit pale." Ron asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, just thinking that's all." Allen replied. It was a true statement too. He was reminiscing on his apprenticeship with Cross Marian. Not exactly his most cherished memories that's for sure. He only hoped that his Master wouldn't be too harsh on all the students here. Allen looked up at the table again, where Cross, Ravi, and Kanda were sitting, when he felt a pair of eyes on him. His Master was grinning evilly at him. It was then that Allen realized that the phrase 'too harsh' wasn't in his Master's vocabulary.

'_REALLY wished we had done the Slave idea. I should have pushed harder for it.' _Allen thought mournfully as he and the rest started heading towards their common room.

* * *

**Bonus Story: He Did it Out of Love**

He didn't know how it happened, but somehow he had ended up in the Black Order. The moment he realized this, he got out the bed he was in and went to Komui's office where scattered paper work reigned supreme. As he opened the door he saw Komui talking to Kanda and Ravi.

"Oh, I see you're finally up." Komui exclaimed when he saw Cross.

"Cut the crap Komui, why am I here? And why is there a gate above your desk?" Cross bit out, annoyed to the core. Komui smiled at him as he began to explain.

"A Finder found you passed out drunk on a street on the way back from a mission. He decided to bring you with him. Good thing you were close to headquarters." It was then that Cross silently vowed never to get drunk anywhere close to the Order again. In fact, maybe he should just not drink at all in England to avoid this kind of situation. Naaaahhh. Worse comes to worse, he still had his hammer. It worked on his stupid apprentice; it should work on these fools. "As for the gate, Allen's on a mission and this was his way of telling me he's not very happy with me."

"Che that kid did shit like that to me all the time." Cross grumbled. "Dumping out all my alcohol, ruining my smokes, telling women stupid made up rumors about me- he's like that cat that throws up in your shoe to show when it's pissed at you." The general ended seriously.

"Ohhh, did you beat him up for doing that?" Ravi asked curiously from his seat, while Kanda was doing his best to stay awake next to him. These missions and hearing about Moyashi bored him.

"Hell no! I did that daily. I tossed his ass in the river during flood season. Asked him how he felt being dumped without a second thought." The man told them, still angry on the behalf of his fallen liquor.

"Whoa. Allen wasn't lying- you are brutal!" Ravi exclaimed feeling sympathy for his friend.

"Thanks, I'll be leaving now." He said gruffly, turning towards the door but Komui stopped him, by blocking the door before he could leave. Which was almost impossible because Komui had just been behind his desk. Either he was really hung over or Komui was secretly a ninja.

"Wait! You can't leave yet, I have a favor to ask of you." Cross tilted his head to the right a little and echoed.

"Favor?" Komui nodded his head frantically.

"Yes, you see we need you to pretend to be a teacher since your-"

"No. Now get out of my way." Cross didn't feel like teaching a bunch of snot nosed brats at the moment. He had pushed Komui out of the way and began walking down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks though when Komui yelled to him.

"Allen's undercover as a student there!" Cross quickly turned back around and walked into the office. He sat down next to Ravi.

"Tell me everything." He demanded. Komui quickly explained.

"A few weeks ago, a wizard contacted us by letter explaining about all these disappearances that had begun recently in their community. He suspected it to be the work of an akuma. I sent Allen to check it out and he confirmed through Timcampi that there is akuma activity; much more than expected." Komui stopped to take a breath before continuing, "I'm sending in back up because at the rate things are going, Allen will be wearing thin soon. We're treating this mission more delicately than most because the akumas are in a forest surrounding a prestigious school. Appearances need to be kept so as not to cause any mass-hysteria."

"Ravi and Kanda are both too old to be students, yet too young to be teachers, so if you decide to go they'd be your assistants." Cross nodded, and then asked.

"Will Allen be in my class?"

"Yes, the class you'd be teaching is mandatory for students." Cross smiled evilly at this.

_Excellent._

"I'll do it." He then stood up and swaggered towards the door. Yeah that's right: swaggered. 'Cause he's that cool.

"You'll be leaving in two days." Komui yelled to him. Cross only nodded his head. If Komui hadn't mentioned Allen, he would have refused and left. Actually, he would have refused anyway but then the memory of all his fallen alcohol and smokes was brought up and suddenly he was itching to make that idiot boy pay (despite already punishing him). Cross chuckled sinisterly at the thought.

This is going to be _**fun**_.


	7. Chapter 7

It was unusually silent in the classroom, considering it was Slytherins and Gryffindors together. Maybe it was because the students were nervous about meeting Professor Cross and his assistants who had yet to show up, even though class started three or four minutes ago. '_Or perhaps they're just too tired to pick on each other.'_ Allen thought. After all, this was their first class of the day and year. Not to mention the students just finished summer vacation, so it's likely they're use to staying up all night.

Not all the students were tired. Allen was wide awake, so was Hermione and a few others who were reviewing, just in case of a pop quiz. Allen chuckled silently at this. He knew his master wouldn't have quiz ready. He also wasn't surprised to see that his master wasn't here. Master Cross was never good when it came to being on time. The man could barely get out of bed without help. The white haired exorcist was actually a little surprised that the man was still, y'know, _alive_. How he escaped alcohol poisoning is a mystery that has yet to be solved. The same with liver damage. Allen's thoughts were disrupted when the door opened and the three people they were waiting for came in. Some of the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's who had gotten impatient began to mumble.

"..about time..."

"..took the old man long enough..."

"..how long does it take to start a class? Sheesh..."

"Wow! He's hot!" Allen heard a girl whisper. It took all his strength to hold back the lecture of why Cross is NOT hot and why no woman, let alone girl, should go after him. It pained him to leave her in her ignorance but he had to.

It was for the sake of the mission.

Cross (who preened at all the compliments regarding his looks) marched over to the desk and sat on top of it, while Ravi and Kanda leaned against a wall. Cross slowly looked over all the students before speaking.

"Hmmm, based on first impressions how should I put this? I **hate you!**" If Allen could have, he would've fallen over. Instead, he just sat there with a huge sweat drop on his head. He really shouldn't have been too surprised; this was his master after all. After getting over his 'sweat drop' moment, Allen noticed Hermione had an appalled look on her face as she raised her hand in the air.

"Professor, with all due respect, I think you should retract your statement because-" Hermione stopped in mid sentence when a hand slammed down on her desk jolting her into a shocked silence.

"Listen and listen closely little girl," He said in a dangerous voice making everyone shiver in fear.

"If you or anyone else in this class has a problem with me, leave and don't come back. In fact you should be happy I'm here at all. I'd rather be getting drunk in a bar surrounded by beautiful women with big-"

"Sir!" Ravi coughed out to get the man out of his daydream and back on track.

"Right. I'm not apologizing for that daydream. I'd rather be there than here." Cross told the students who were all frozen in surprise. "In this class if you have something against being insulted too bad, because I assure you, you will get offended." Cross began to walk back to his desk but he kept talking.

"I will not waste yours or my time with formalities and being polite; if I don't like the way you do something I'll tell it to your face strait and simple. I will not lie to you and in this class **you** will listen and do everything I say, no matter what. Is that clear?" In the end his voice had become low and chilling. To say the least, everyone nodded including Allen. Cross smiled at this.

"Good. Now, my assistants and I have something important to finish up." Here Cross put an innocent looking plant on the table.

"We'll be gone for a moment, but I promise we will be back shortly." As Ravi and Kanda left the room, Cross said one more thing.

"Oh, by the way, the plant's name is Lucy; don't touch her." Then he left. It was silent for a moment before everyone began talking.

"Bloody hell, he's scary!" Ron said. Harry quickly agreed with him, eyes still wide in surprise.

"Yes, indeed he is a bit frightening." Harry responded. Hermione just huffed, annoyed to the core.

"Well I think he's very rude! The nerve of him telling everyone he hated them!"

"What do you think Allen?" Harry asked the transfer student, whose head was down and who was trembling slightly.

"I. . .will pass this class." The snowy haired boy whispered.

"What?" Ron managed to say. Allen looked at them and they all blanched at the demented look on his face

"I will pass this class! Even if I have to go to Hell to do it, I will pass! He can't stop me! Ha, ha can't stop me. .." He rambled on, ignoring the freaked out looks he was receiving.

"Ah, I think he has more determination to pass this class than the rest of us put together." Harry whispered in slight fear and awe.

"Yeah." Was all Ron said as Allen continued to cackle to himself.

"Um, Allen, don't you think you're going a bit extreme?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "I know he's rude but-"

"No! No excuses!" Allen cut her off, looking like a true tortured soul. "If you give excuses for him, he wins! That man is the enemy! If you let him win, he'll walk all over you! Do you want that? _Do you?_" He asked, invading her personal space.

"N-no of course not!" Hermione stuttered.

"Good." Allen said gaily, reverting to his normal mannerism. "If he wins, we die. I refuse to go down like that. . .again."

'_Again?' _The three Gryffindors thought. _'What exactly did he go through?'_

"I thought you said you never had him as a teacher." Harry said, remembering the boy's words from the night before.

"That was a slight fib." Allen confessed. "He subbed in my class once."

"Oh, what was it like?"

"Heeeelllll." Allen dragged the word out with a painful moan as he lightly banged his head on the desk. "Go away bad memories, go away." They heard him mutter to himself.

'_I thought the Academy was supposed to help traumatized people, not make it worse.' _Harry thought as he looked at defeated form that was Allen Walker.

"This is obviously a bad subject for you Allen, let's talk about something else. Ah! I was wondering, why do you always have on gloves?" Hermione asked, because lately the only thing she seemed to be good at was changing subjects. She immediately regretted it when she saw him seize up.

"A bad accident a long time ago." He said softly, "It was a fire; left them both disfigured and burned. Wearing gloves is more for the public's benefit than mine, but I'm really not comfortable showing them to anyone." Over the years of his apprenticeship with Cross, Allen had become a master deceiver as well as a gambler and regularly used this story when questioned about his gloves.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!" She stuttered when she realized that her question brought up even more bad memories for Allen.

"That's why you shouldn't question every little thing!" Ron hissed as he elbowed her slightly.

"I didn't know!" She whispered back harshly; both forgetting that Allen was sitting right next to them and could hear every word.

"It's all right. Just don't bring it up again, ok Hermione?" Allen said with a smile, bringing their attention back to him.

"Of course. I'm truly sorry if I brought up any bad memories." Hermione said with an embarrassed blush on her face. Allen just smiled at Hermione's apology and told her not to worry about it. Everyone looked up when they heard a chair screech on the floor, and one Draco Malfoy start to walk towards the teacher's desk.

"Screw this and that old man! As if I care about his rules. This isn't Herbology, its DADA! I'll show him what happens when he messes with me!" It was around this time that Allen realized Draco was going to try to set the plant on fire. He quickly stood up and tried to stop Draco.

"Wait! You shouldn't do that! You're going to get-"

"Silence you filthy mudblood! As if I'd listen to a Gryffindor." Malfoy turned back around and was about to set the plant on fire, when he noticed to his horror and everyone else's that the plant grown a lot bigger with a lot more teeth. Teeth that seemed ready to snap one particular Slytherin in half. Frightened, Draco dropped his wand and stood paralyzed in fear. Just as a vine was going to wrap around him, he was shoved out of the way.

"Move!" Allen yelled at him as he pushed Draco out of the way. Sadly, Allen had no time to dodge the vine himself and was quickly dragged to the plant's head that revealed razor sharp teeth and copious amounts of saliva. "Oh. Hello, darling." He greeted the plant with a weak wave. Huh, he had been in this situation before hadn't he? He soon noticed that most of the Gryffindors had their wands out ready to attack the plant.

"Stop!" Allen yelled to them as the vine shook him violently.

"Your spells won't work! This plant is magic proof!" The Gryffindors looked at him helplessly, wishing they could help. Allen simply smiled.

"I love you." He said cheerfully. Everyone in the class room looked at him like he was insane, but Allen ignored them.

"I love you, Lucy" Allen said again. While he was doing this, Hermione looked on trying to figure out why he wasn't scared. Then it hit Hermione, he knew how to deal with it!

"I don't get it, what's Allen trying to do?" Ron asked Harry who just shrugged.

"I know what he's doing." Hermione told them. "He's trying to calm it down; it looks like he's dealt with this sort of plant before. That's why he's so calm. It's also why he tried to stop Draco and us from firing spells because he knew they'd be useless." She quickly explained to the two boys.

"Lucy I love you, and if you let me go I'll give you a sweet bun." Allen bargained and sighed as he was finally set back on the ground. Then he mournfully gave up the sweet bun he had snuck out from breakfast and gave it to Lucy, who devoured it immediately. He had hoped that would be enough, but the plant came closer and began to sniff at his clothes.

"What are you, a dog? I don't have anything else." He told it nervously and gulped when it let out a growl.

"Ok, well, maybe I have one more bun on me." He hedged out as he took out another bun. Then another and another, and even more food items he had filched at breakfast by time. By the time the plant was satisfied, 15 sweet buns, two slices of cheese cake, about 5 cinnamon rolls and 10 doughnuts had been devoured.

"There!" He snapped as the plant gobbled down his last raspberry filled pastry. "I swear that's all I have on me! Little bugger." He muttered darkly as he sat back down and sulked over the loss of his dearly beloved food. After a moment, he looked at Ron, Harry, and Hermione who all had disbelieving looks for expressions.

"I was saving that food for snacks between classes." Allen sniffed sadly. All three looked at him in amazement.

"Jeez mate! I don't know what's more amazing; you fighting off a man eating plant or that you were able to hide that much food without looking disfigured!" Ron exclaimed.

"You're secretly a fatty aren't you?" Harry said blankly, thinking that hiding food in your clothes was something that Dudley would do. Allen was about to reply, but blinked when he remembered something. He turned his head to Draco, who had made it back to his seat, and asked,

"Are you all right?"

"You make it sound like I needed your help, which I didn't!" Draco replied haughtily, trying will away the blush on his face when he heard snickers from his classmates.

"Apparently you do." A voice said from the door. Everyone turned and saw Kanda and Ravi step in.

"If Moyashi hadn't saved you, you might have been dead right about now." Ravi told the Slytherin cheerfully. Draco turned his head towards the window, embarrassed about being saved by a Gryffindor, while Allen yelled to Ravi.

"My name is Allen!" Rabi laughed at this while Kanda scoffed.

"Whatever Moyashi."

"No! My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N, Allen! I will not stand for this, this. . .bullying!" Ravi just smiled at him and moved to ruffle the boy's snowy hair.

"Whatever you say Moyashi!" he said enthusiastically. Allen sighed in defeat and decided he was just wasting his breathe on trying to correct them.

"What's a 'moyashi'?" Hermione asked him.

"A very mean nickname that shall never be mentioned again." Allen replied just as Cross came back into the room with a bottle of vodka in one hand, a wine bottle in the other, and sat down next to Lucy.

"I hope you all now realize that when I said I wanted obedience, I meant it. This was a test to see who would obey and who wouldn't." He took a sip and let out an exasperated sigh, "You're all so stupid. . . .you make me sick. I wish I could get wasted so I wouldn't have to look at your faces." Cross grouched as he downed the wine bottle in one gulp. Some may think that's impossible, but it's not; you just need skills.

"You're well on your way." Allen said under his breath.

"Sir!" Hermione yelped in indignation, "You can't drink on school property! Let alone around minors!"

"Oh, don't be ass-retarded." Cross snapped back, "As if you all don't get drunk when the teachers aren't looking. I'll tell you right now, if I catch you drinkin', I'm takin' it and making you watch _me_ drink it in detention. Speaking of detentions, you! Whitey! What's your name?" The professor yelled, pointing the empty wine bottle at Allen.

"Allen Walker, sir." Allen replied back with a smile but if you looked close enough you could see his eye twitching.

"Congrats, you have the honor of being the first to have a detention with me." Cross smirked, loving the outraged gasps from all the Gryffindors.

"What! Why? He didn't do anything!" Harry yelled, angry on behalf of his friend.

"Because he pisses me off. Speaking of piss, how's that saying go? Ah! Piss off you little wankers!" Cross bellowed and watched in satisfaction as most of the kids ran. Allen and his three friends were not among them. Instead, Allen watched in horror as all three, well, Ron was hiding behind Harry, marched up to Cross's desk.

"Sir, please don't give Allen a detention. He didn't even do anything! In fact, he saved another student earlier-"

"I don't give two shits about you're explanation for why he doesn't deserve a detention. He has one and nothing you say will change my mind."

"What? You can't just give out detention whenever you feel like it!" Harry said, eyes flashing.

"He broke the rules." Cross told them coldly.

"What?"

"I will not repeat myself," The man snarled, "I told you idiots not to touch the plant; he did. Ergo, he gets a detention for rule breaking." It took the three a moment to respond back.

"But Draco-"

"What the hell is a Draco?" Cross asked in irritation, looking at the inside of his vodka bottle. Not a single drop left. Damn.

"There was another boy who broke that rule first. If you're going to punish Allen, you need to punish him too because Allen only got near the plant to help him out." Hermione explained.

"Why, that's very chivalrous of him." Cross said delicately and the three students nodded in agreement. "Since he's such a gentleman, he can take on the other student's detention in his place."

"But-!"

"It's alright." Allen cut in before anything unfortunate fell upon the three Gryffindors. "It's only a detention- I'll live through it." _'I hope.' _He added mentally, seeing the look his Master was giving him. "Besides, we need to get going to our next class. It wouldn't do to be late on the first day." He reminded them. He could see the reluctance in their eyes to let the matter go, but Hermione came to her senses first and convinced the two as well. On the way out, Cross yelled out one last command.

"7:00 o'clock tonight, my office boy. If you're late consider yourself a dead man walking."

Allen just managed to choke back his nervous gulp but his skin did turn a shade paler.

One class done in and he was already serving a detention. Must be a new record.

* * *

**Things you may have recognized  
**

**Ass-retarded: Shamelessly taken from YYH Abriged**

"**What the hell is a Draco?": Shamelessly parodied from A Very Potter Musical, "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" **


	8. Chapter 8

"Care to explain why you four are late?" Professor Snape hissed at the four Gryffindors after they burst into his classroom five minutes after class had started. "Or do I even want to know?" The man ended with a harsh glare.

"Sir, we would have been on time, but Professor Cross-"

"Just sit down! 10 points each for being tardy." The man snapped, cutting Hermione off before turning towards the chalkboard. Angry, but more worried about losing more points if they disobeyed, the students meekly moved to four open desks in the front row. The only ones left.

"Bloody git." Ron mumbled as he set his school books on the floor.

"If you want be issued a detention that badly Weasley, you need only ask." Snape told the boy not even turning around to glare at the now blushing boy. After the chalk had finished writing Snape's instructions on the board, the man turned and spoke to the class.

"Since I highly doubt any of you bothered to retain any of the knowledge you learned last year, we are going to start with something fairly simple today. I feel that if I try to give you dunderheads anything challenging that my classroom would be filled with explosions. The potion you will be brewing today is. . ." As the professor continued to talk, the four tardy students started their own conversation.

"Not even lunch and we've already lost 40 points. I don't think our housemates are going to be very happy."

"If he would just let me explain what happen then we wouldn't have lost any points." Hermione hissed softly.

"Oh please," Harry snorted, "Snape's always looking for a reason to take points from us; it wouldn't have mattered."

"I think we got off fairly light." Allen pitched in, feeling a bit bad for the Potions Master. "I mean, 10 points each isn't too terribly harsh and Professor Cross didn't give us a note or even a pass. It was within his right to take the points away. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to earn them back." He ended, ignoring Ron's '_Yeah right_.' All four yelped when it felt like a hand slapped them on the back of the head.

"How is it, that after four years of Potions, you still can't figure out that this class is not a place for personal chit-chat." Snape sneered, putting his wand back into his sleeve. He didn't use it often in class, but every now and then his 'Slap-You-Silly' hex needed to be used. "Since you four obviously weren't listening to me, you can have fun figuring out what potion you are supposed to be making on your own."

The four paled as they looked at the board realizing that, even if he left instructions, he did not leave the name of the potion.

"Oh, dear," The man said in mocked concern to no one particular, "I think I may have left out a few instructions. Well, the students are smart enough; I'm positive they'll figure it out."

Suffice to say, Potions did not end well for Allen. As it turns out, he's worse than Longbottom. Which was unfortunate because they ended up being paired together.

Between the two of them, they managed to blow up the potion, set their books and several ingredients on fire (they're not sure how that happened, considering they hadn't lit the fire for the cauldron yet and there was nothing flammable nearby) and damaged their supplies to the point where magic couldn't restore them.

Let's just say Professor Snape was not amused or pleased by this.

But Harry and the others were. And really, that's all that matters, right?

Allen had walked to History of Magic that day knowing he'd probably never be on Snape's good side.

"Finally! A class we can relax in!" Ron said joyfully as he made himself comfortable near the back. "Don't worry Allen, this class is a breeze." The red head said with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Ronald!"

"What? I'm only telling him the truth. This class is boring. He'll be asleep with the rest of us five minutes flat." Ron defended and Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione just glared at them and sat down.

"I don't know," Allen said as he glanced at the board. "Goblin Wars sounds fascinating to me."

"It won't be after you hear it hundred times over. It's the only thing Binns ever drones on about." Harry told Allen, looking for all the world like he was reliving a horrible experience in his head.

"Er, ok?" Allen responded hesitantly, unsure of how to respond.

"It's really not like that." Hermione piped up, having gotten over her silent sulk. "Professor Binns can be a bit tedious, but he does teach more than just the Goblin Wars . . . and I don't know why you two are wearing such frightened looks! It's not like you're ever awake during this class!" She snapped at the two boys.

"The words seep into our dreams." Ron whimpered, and Harry patted his back in sympathy.

"Drama Queens." Hermione mumbled under her breath just as Professor Binns floated in and began to speak. Allen looked on in amazement as most of the student put their heads on their desks and began to sleep. Shaking himself, Allen began to listen to the teacher and started taking notes.

They were right about one thing; the ghost's monotone voice made the subject boring. But Allen, who never had a chance to go to school, was determined to take this opportunity by the horns. Even if he ended up never using the knowledge. So it was through sheer determination that he stayed awake. Throughout the whole class time, Hermione shot him looks of amazement and glory.

"I don't know how you did it, mate." Ron said in awe after History was over and they were heading towards Transfiguration. "In fact, I don't think it's humanly possible-unless you're a nerd like Hermione."

The poor boy never saw the heavy book heading quickly for the back of his head.

"So Harry, did you do all your summer homework? Ginny already told me Ron didn't do his paper for Charms. Pity there isn't anyone around to help him write a rushed one during lunch-that would at least let him scrape by an Acceptable." The girl said with an angelic smile on her face. Ron shot her a wide-eyed look full of panic.

"Blimey. I'm screwed aren't I?" The red head questioned his best friend.

"Sorry mate. I'd let you borrow mine, but we both know Flitwick would be able to tell you copied." Harry replied as they walked into the Transfiguration classroom.

"I'll just take the zero." Ron said as they sat down, accepting his fate before he even had to meet it.

"Enough chit-chat." A voice with a Scottish accent filled the room as the students settled down. McGonagall glided into the room and immediately began talking about what they would be doing today.

"Since you are now fifth years, we will be starting to do more changeling things. You started out changing one inanimate object into another. Then, we proceeded to change inanimate things into animate objects and vice-versa during your third and fourth year. Hopefully you have grasped the theory enough by now through practice to be able to turn one animate object into another. Now since this the first class of the year, I won't specify what you have to turn it into; just so long as it can move on its own." The stern woman finished as she waved her wand and each desk found a tiny white mouse on it.

"You may begin. " And with that order, wands filled the air and magic began to flow throughout the room.

Allen felt sweat begin to fill under his collar at an alarming rate. While he had been practicing with his wand before the beginning of school, he could fully admit to himself that he was nowhere near what a fifth year should be. Discreetly, he shot a sly look towards Hermione who was in the process of turning her mouse into a lovely swan. He also had to hide a smile at Harry's mutant mouse/cat that seemed intent on scratching the Boy Who Lived to death, and Ron's piglet that still had the fur and teeth of a mouse and was trying to chew on the flustered boy's wand. Looking around, he saw that. Besides Hermione, most students weren't faring well. White hair shot down despairingly fast. If they've been doing this for five years and where still having trouble then he was screwed.

"Allen!" He heard Hermione hiss in his ear so he turned his head and saw concern in her brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Well," He shot her a nervous smirk before looking at the mouse again. "I didn't want to admit this- it's rather embarrassing- but, uh, Transfiguration wasn't exactly a cornerstone at my old school." He saw her brow scrunch up in confusion before shock flew into her eyes. Ah. She got it.

"You mean you don't know how to-" She cut herself off at the shake of his head. Shuffling closer to him she began feeding instructions into his ear.

"To turn an animal into a different animal, the incantation is _Transfigus Animus_. The wand movement is easy: twist, flick, twist. The key to Transfiguration is that you must have a clear image in your head of what you want the animal to become. Also, you need to have determination- it won't change unless you really want it too. There's so much more but I couldn't possibly explain it all right now." She ended, slightly out of breath.

"Thank you! You are a goddess." He whispered to her before returning to his mouse, missing the blush bloom across her cheeks from the compliment.

Now then, what did he want the mouse to be? What to be, what to be, what to-

A rather disturbed grin came upon his lips.

Oh, he _totally_ knew what he wanted it to be.

That out of the way, he focused on building up his determination. Not that is was a hard thing to do. He had that in aces. Hermione turned to give him an odd look when she heard a quiet giggle from his direction. Was it just her, or was he on fire?

"Transfigus Animus!" Allen half-yelled as he did the wand movement, a fire in his blue eyes as the mouse gave a startled squeak, before beginning to morph. The students surrounding Allen watched in awe as the mouse grew bigger and bigger as well as have black spots appear on its fur. The desk began to groan under the weight as the transfigured animal continued to grow.

'_I ALWAYS wanted to see one of these up close!' _The exorcist thought excitedly, barely containing a girly squeal as a three hundred pound baby panda broke the desk it was sitting on. At the crash to whole class became silent for a second, before everyone began talking at once.

"Is that a panda?"

"Aw, it's so cute!"

"Cute? It's a bloody bear! It's gonna maul us! Nothing cute about that!"

"Enough!" McGonagall exclaimed, silencing the commentators as she made her way near Allen. Upon reaching the still starry-eyes student, she shook her head at the broken desk and yawning panda cub.

"Really Mr. Walker," She started with exasperation clear in her voice. "I know I said anything that moves, but a panda?" She frowned when no response was forth coming. Seeing the excitement in his eyes that were still trained on the panda, she couldn't stop the roll of her own eyes. "Allow me to turn it back for you." The witch said as she brandished her wand.

He heard _that._

"NO!" He shouted, startling everyone and then shocked them even more by lunging towards the panda and hugging it tightly to his chest. "You can't!"

"Mr. Walker," McGonagall began, "I can tell by your actions that you like pandas, but that is still a dangerous creature!"

"No it's not!" The boy said desperately, shaking his head in denial. "It's perfectly safe; hasn't hurt a soul."

"It's chewing on your arm as we speak!"

"Puppies chew on shoes and nobody calls them dangerous!"

"That logic is dangerously skewed." The witch retorted.

"I'm sure you'd feel differently if you were the shoe." He replied, dead serious.

"Walker-"

"You can't turn it back! I've already name it!"

"I beg your pardon?" The Professor said with one eyebrow raised in disbelief. Was this boy insane?

"You can't turn Muffin Chunk back." Allen said seriously, ignoring the scoff from the Professor and the panda that was currently making a chew toy out of his arm. "Once you name it there's no going back."

"Oh for heaven's sake! Walker, that panda started out as a mouse; even if I don't change it back now, it'll return itself to its original form sooner or later." She told him.

"Lies!" He spat right as the panda shifted back into a mouse. Blue eyes blinked a few times as it squeaked up at him. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." McGonagall said dryly.

"Well," He started, slightly embarrassed at his behavior, but not really. After all, how often does one get hug a panda? "I guess I'll just have to re-apply the spell." Allen said nonchalantly as he began to wave his wand.

"I think you're done for the day." McGonagall informed him as she grabbed ahold of his wand to stop his movements and levitated the mouse away with her own. "Why don't you just go see Madam Pomfrey about that bite? I doubt she's ever had a student come in with a panda bite before."

"What? I'm perfectly fine. 'Tis but a flesh wound." He told her with such a charming smile that if it wasn't for the blood dripping off his arm and onto the floor, she would have believed him.

"Mr. Walker, I don't know if you have a high pain tolerance or just can't feel it do to an adrenaline rush, but it would be remiss of me not only as a teacher but as head of your house to just let you sit there bleeding! Now go to see Madam Pomfrey. That's an order!" She snapped at him as she pushed him out the door and slamming it behind him.

"But my stuff." He sniffed mournfully at the door before slowly moving towards the Hospital Wing. Hopefully one his housemates would grab it for him. Taking his mind off the matter, he began to wander through the halls. He had no idea where the Hospital Wings was, but he learned that wandering aimlessly usually got him to a destination faster than following a map. Sure enough, 10 minutes later he found himself in the right place. See, if he followed a map it would have taken him two hours to find the place.

Hesitantly, he walked into the all white room. The nurses at the Black Order always ambushed him and he expected no less here.

"Hello?" He called out nervously as he passed many of the beds. There were some students here but they all seemed to be asleep. "Er, Madam Pomfrey? Are you in? If not, I can come again another time. Or not at all even. It's not a big deal."

"Ugh, who's the looney talking to the air?" A snobbish voice laced with annoyance asked as a platinum blonde shot up from his bed to glare at the said 'looney'. His face grew blank at seeing Allen. "Oh. It's you. Figures." The blonde grumbled as he snuggled back down and closed his eyes.

"Hello Draco!" Allen said cheerfully much to the other boy's irritation. "Do you know where the nurse is?"

"Last I saw she was checking her stock room." The Slytherin replied just so the other would leave.

"I see, thank you. Are you ok?"

"Just a stomach ache." Draco grumbled, not bothering to tell the other he was faking it. Looking over at the disgusting Griffindor, one perfect eyebrow raised up in curiosity at the bloody arm. "What the hell happened to you? Get attacked by one of Hagrid's pets?"

"Hm? Oh! This? No, it was a panda. Such a cute panda too. I'll miss Muffin Chunk. Well, I'll talk to you late Draco!" Allen said waving to the boy as he went to find Pomfrey. "I hope you feel better!"

And Draco stared.

"Looney; most assuredly a looney."

* * *

**Bonus Story: And An Army Of Pandas Shall Overwhelm You.**

The Earl was old and power- that much anyone could come to after five minutes in his presence. Being so powerful had it quirks: he could scare people without trying, have raving groupies without trying, and eat anything he wanted without no matter how questionable. That being said, you should know that he was the one that started the dipping french-fries into ice cream thing.

Yeah, I said it. He was also rumored for starting the 'dip your pizza in ranch-'

Oh, uh, but that's another matter entirely. What you're about to learn is top secret; and no, it's not his eating habits.

You see, despite being so old and stupidly powerful like a Super Saiyan on steroids, the Earl still does things that most people do.

He dreams.

Normally these dreams are normal enough: world domination, smothering Allen Walker with a pillow, burning the 14th alive, ruling over Candy Land with an iron fist, y'know, that sort of thing.

Most know that with dreams, nightmares are to follow sooner or later. The Earl is no different.

_The battlefield was scorched and the burnt flesh of humans and akuma filled his senses. Everyone one of his enemies was gone-except him._

_Allen Walker._

"_It seems we're at the finale of my play." The Earl said with a sinister chuckle._

"_Yeah, I guess." Allen replied in a bored tone as he examined his fingernails. The Earl would never admit it, but his ear twitched in annoyance at the blasé attitude of his arch nemesis._

"_If I were you, I would be a bit more worried about my soul." He warned the teenager._

"_And if I were __**you**__, which thankfully, I'm not, I'd be a bit more worried about being eaten alive."_

"_Ha! As if you-wait, what?" The boy pulled out a red and white ball and pressed the button in the middle before tossing it in the air. A white light blinded the Earl and he heard what was to be his downfall._

"_I choose you Muffin Chunk!"_

'_**What the -f#!*- is a 'Muffin Chunk'?**_ _The Earl thought as his eyesight slowly adjusted. Once he had regained it, he looked around the battlefield. No new exorcist, no reinforcements, and no signs of any Innocence activated. . ._

_. . .just a baby panda cleaning its paw._

_The Earl cracked up laughing._

"_A panda? Of all the things you could have chosen, you pick a __**panda**__? And a baby one at that! Hah- this is-I can't even breath- it's just too stupid!"He said falling to the ground clutching his stomach as laughter overtook him._

"_Ah! But you don't know Muffin Chunk's special ability." Allen told the still laughing Earl._

"_Bwa ha hah-I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over my laughter."_

"_Muffin Chunk! Use x1000!" The exorcist shouted and immediately, that one panda became 1000._

_The Earl stopped laughing. _

"_What the hell? Since when could pandas do that?" He asked the boy, honestly curious._

"_Since it pushed my hit points to over 9000. Now, Muffin Chunk use Maul!" As soon as the command was said, all those cute little pandas turned into vicious man-eating bears. Which, technically, they were before but hey, who pays attention to small details like that? Frightened at the pandas coming dangerously close to him with their snapping teeth, the Earl spoke up one more time._

"_Wait! I don't get the 9000 reference! Ah! That was my spleen you little bastard!" He screamed as the pandas overwhelmed him._

"_And you never will." Was the last thing he heard of the snarls as death took him piece by tattered piece._

In reality, his eyes shot open and he jerked out of bed. Taking a moment to compose his breathing, he went to his personal bathroom to wash the sleep from his eyes.

'_Since when did I use terms like 'hell' and 'bastard'? I'm much more posh than that. And what does__**- f#!-***__ even mean? Those symbols don't make any sense the way they are arranged.' _He thought as he looked in the mirror before shrugging the thought away. '_Dream selves are always weird.'_

That's right; it was just a dream. There are no pandas here. The Earl thought to himself as he went back to his bedroom. He checked underneath his bed anyway-just in case. He tried to will himself back to sleep but could find none. Finally after what felt like hours, he gave up. Time for a new plan.

"Tyki-pon!' He called, and immediately, the Noah had appeared before him, bowing slightly.

"You rang?"

"I have a mission for you. I need you to go to China and kill as many baby pandas as you can find." Golden eyes blink in surprise before the man spoke in a slightly shocked voice.

"You want me to kill baby pandas? For God's sake man, why?"

"Don't use God's name! We're against him anyway. . .as for the mission, you don't have to kill _all_ of them, just enough to put them on the enraged species list. I would prefer if there were less than a thousand left."

"Not to sound whiny or anything, but do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Those mother pandas are not to be trifled with."

"Neither am I." The Earl growled at him and Tyki shifted slightly in fear.

"Your wish is my command. Even if I don't understand it." The Noah muttered the last part as he left to start a most regrettable mission.

The Earl giggled at the others antics and closed his eyes to sleep, no longer fearing his dreams.

**End**

* * *

**Things you probably recognized  
**

'**Tis but a flesh wound! : Shamelessly taken from Monty Python**

**Allen's obsession with pandas. : Taken from the chapter where they go to China and Lenalee comments that he thinks that anything that moves is a panda.**

**+9000 : Seriously, if you don't know this, youtube it. Once you see the DBZ video you know you're in the right place.**

"**I choose you! : pokemon reference.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Allen! Over here! We saved you a seat mate!" He heard Ron yell over the chatter and laughter of the Great Hall. Smiling a little wider, Allen quickly hurried over to the Golden Trio and sat down next to them.

"I grabbed your stuff from Transfiguration." Hermione told him as she handed him his bag that held his books.

"Ah! I was hoping someone would grab that for me. Thank you. I would have come back for it, but Professor McGonagall scares me." He admitted shamelessly with a sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You'll get use to that; she's strict but fair." Harry offered with a smile. Allen was about to respond when he saw Harry and Ron, who were sitting on the other side of the table go pale. He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Hard. Turning around in trepidation, his heart sank when he saw it was his Master.

"Is there something you need Professor?" He asked. The man sneered at him before replying.

"I need you shut up. You're voice grates on my ears. I'm busy tonight so I arranged your detention to be after dinner with Professor Snape. I think he's the only one that will actually make sure it's a proper detention."

"Proper detention?" Allen choked out. The half-masked man grinned, mouthing the word '_Torture'_ before sauntering up to the Head Table.

"That guy's a git." Ron mumbled right before shoving a spoon of mash potatoes into his mouth. "Putting you with Snape; that's just cruel."

"What's wrong with Professor Snape?" Allen asked innocently and all the Gryffindors surrounding him choked on whatever they were eating.

"What's wrong with Snape? What's wrong with Snape? Bloody hell man, you've already gone through one class with him, what do you thinks wrong with him?" Ron asked in a near hysterical tone as the rest just casted him odd looks.

"I don't know," Allen shrugged, truly confused at the panic. "It was only my first day." At that, some of his housemates that held more gray matter than others saw the light.

"Oh. I forgot you don't know." Hermione said, almost self-consciously. She casted him a look and asked, "How do you feel about Slytherins?" He found that question a little odd but answered anyway.

"I don't know any of them well enough to answer that. That being said, I don't think they're bad." He almost wished he could take that last part back when almost everyone curled back as if he cursed them. Hermione rolled her eyes and kindly explained.

"Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along. In fact, mortal enemies is probably the best way to describe our relationship." He mulled this over for a while, casually munching down a chicken leg, 3 rolls, and a whole cake. Finally he spoke.

"Why?" To say he received a ton of replies was an understatement.

"Because they're evil!" Several people said at once.

"They're cheats!" Someone spat.

"Backstabbers!" A girl hissed as she stabbed her fork into a side dish.

"They prejudice and follow You-Know-Who!" Dean and Seamus both told him with a hate in their eyes.

"Basically they hate anyone who's not pureblood that supports the old ways." Ron said viciously. All these responses made Allen uncomfortable; he glanced at the Slytherin table. Sure the students there seemed a little less merry, but they didn't look like they were planning evil things or anything sinister; they just looked like kids. Allen turned back to his friends, who were still listing reasons to him on why all Slytherins should be hated and spat upon. He was beginning to get a bit angry and finally cut them off.

"How do you know?" And he swore the table almost went deathly still at his question.

"What?" Someone whispered; he didn't know who and he didn't care. What was about to happen in the next few seconds would forever be remembered on down the ages.

Allen Walker was about to shake things up.

"How do you know they're evil? Did they come to you as a group as say it? Did they form a mob and kill somebody in front of you? Tell me exactly what they did that was so horrible to you that makes you say such terrible things. Because I really want to know." He said, and even though his expression was blank, they could tell by his tone that he was becoming steadily angrier.

"They start fights, play nasty pranks on us and call us mean names all the time; especially the muggleborns." Ron told him as if it explained everything.

"And you can tell me, honestly, that they started every fight, prank, and everything else in between? That not once it was a Gryffindor who started it?" Ron and many who were listening looked away because they couldn't refute that question. Allen nodded in satisfaction. "I thought so."

"Why are you so intent on defending them?" Harry asked with tension in his voice, green eyes wary.

"Because last night I waited outside this Great Hall with all those little first years and I talked to more than one. I can't say I got to know them very well, but I know that not one of them was evil. Some of them were sorted into Slytherin- _I_ was almost sorted into Slytherin." He told them, ignoring the gasps of alarm and causing Harry to flinch. He'd had almost forgotten his own near sorting with the Snake House, "So when I hear talk about how, essentially, _eleven year old children_ are evil just because of where they are sorted, I tend to get defensive."

No one answered, so Allen continued.

"Maybe some of them are evil or at the very least bad. However, I would suspect that happens to all the Houses of Hogwarts. I would bet my whole life savings (not that he had any) that there were some bad, possibly evil Gryffindors in the past." Ron looked like he was about to protest when Hermione kicked him under the table. He looked at her in wonderment as to ask why she was trying to distract him. She just shook her head sadly and mouthed the word 'Scabbers' to him.

Oh, right. Forgot about him.

"I find irony in the fact that you call them prejudice when you guys aren't much better." He said wryly as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Now hold on, wait just a moment." Harry rushed out. "I understand that being new and all, you didn't know about this rivalry, but you have no idea how they've treated us over the years! Trust me, they are not people you want to be friends with!"

"Have you ever been friends with a Slytherin?" Allen asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Er-no, I haven't." Harry replied thinking on the handshake an eleven year old Draco Malfoy had offered him so long ago.

"Has any Gryffindor ever befriended a Slytherin?" Allen asked aloud; rather curious about the answer. Neighbors looked toward one another, some shrugging and others shaking their heads.

"Not that I know of. . ."

"If they have, they're keeping it under wraps."

"Maybe in another generation?"

Allen nodded his head as if coming to a decision. Abruptly he stood and gathered his stuff up.

"Ok, I've decided. I'm going to befriend someone in Slytherin." He said resolutely to those surrounding him.

Ding! Ding! Ding! That's one quote for the history books folks.

"Allen, you're entitled to your opinion, but you don't have to prove it." Hermione told the boy. She already knew a stunt like this would most likely make him an outcast in Gryffindor, not to mention hurt him deeply if his chosen 'friend' turned out rotten. He shot her a smile.

"If there's one thing you need to know about me, it's this: I hate stereotypes and judging people on account of reputations- y'know about 90% of that is just rumors and gossip, right?"

And with that, the white hair boy stalked over to the Slytherin table. . .

"Oh, no way." Ron and Harry said simultaneously as they followed his movements. "He's not going to do what I think he is, is he?" Ron asked Hermione in desperation.

. . .and plopped down next to one startled Draco Malfoy.

To say the noise level shot up in the Great Hall a few decimals was an understatement.

"Merlin!" Harry gasped out as the other Gryffs gaped like fish. "I- I can't believe he just did that!"

"Does he have a death wish?" Dean uttered to Seamus who just shook his head.

"Looks like it. To sit next to the nastiest piece of work in all of Slytherin is just. . ." The boy trailed off, unsure on how to describe the phenomenon. Looking over at Allen Walker chatting happily with one scandalized Draco Malfoy; something in Harry clicked and he suddenly found the humor in this strange situation.

It started out as a small giggle, but the more he thought about it, the funnier it became. In seconds his cheeks where flushed red, tears poured out from green eyes and one hand was holding the table while the other clutched his aching stomach.

"Eh, you alright there mate?" Ron asked in slight fear and the sudden laughter fest from his friend.

"T-that-ha- is the b-bravest thing I've seen-snort- in a long time!" He gasped out between his laughs. "I mean, when was the last time-hah!-anyone saw Draco Malfoy, King of Ice, that startled? Pfft! It's the funniest thing I've seen all year and we've only just started!" As if his words triggered it, Harry started up another fit of laughter, this time joined in by a few Gryffindors who also saw the humor.

* * *

"Excuse me, could you scoot over just a notch so I could sit here?" Draco heard a vaguely annoying voice say to the person next to him. The blonde Slytherin hadn't really been paying attention to anything. Being at Hogwarts for four years had given the boy enough time to become immune to its magnificent ways. He had a feeling this would be a monotone year. Chances are the only thing that he could get any enjoyment out of would be tormenting Gryffindors. As he was thinking on this, the person who had sat next to him had not stopped talking at all. That was quite odd actually, now that he thought about. Sure some of others got a little chatty now and then and, yes, some (himself included, unfortunately) had talked big and then weren't able to back it up, but for the most part Slytherins were rather silent creatures. Even at the food table they conversed with their friends softly. None of that shouting across the table like those dreadful Gryffindors.

"I say, the view of the hall is so much different over here!" His teeth gritted in annoyance, Draco turned around to tell whoever was making so much racket where he could stuff it.

Only to find he lost his voice when he saw who it was.

"Hi! Draco! It's about time you noticed me! I didn't want to interrupt any deep thinking you were doing." Allen Walker- who was quickly becoming #1 on his Most Hated People By Draco Malfoy List- said while cheerfully smiling at him (Merlin's toes, are those sparkles surrounding him?) as he casually chewed on some ham he had snatched up. On the other side was a clearly confused Goyle and all around the Slytherins were casting them uncertain looks. This had never happened before. Nobody except Slytherins ate at the Slytherin table. They didn't spend all their time glaring at others for no reason. It's a privacy thing, damn it!

"What do you want, you buffoon?" Draco hissed at Allen and almost, _almost_, punched the boy when all he did was give him a puzzled look. The only thing stopping his fist of fury was that he was a pureblood and it would be unbecoming and below his status to start a brawl like some drunk muggle.

"Eating?" Allen asked before stuffing a fork of spaghetti into his mouth.

Draco was positive a blood vessel just snapped somewhere in his body.

"_Obviously!" _The blonde spat, his pale cheeks turning red in anger, "But what are doing eating over _**here**_?" He stressed that last word to show how unwelcome Allen was. "Go back to the pack of fools that is your house. Don't you want to know what they find so hilarious that the whole hall has to hear their ear-splitting laughter?" Which was true; the Gryffindor table's laughter had become so loud that Professor McGonagall had actually come down from her seat to figure out who put a laughing potion in the pumpkin juice.

"No, not really." The new student replied as he looked over at his table. "I can always ask later, and I suppose I'm here because I want to be here." Allen chirped joyfully to the agitated Slytherin. "And I'm glad I did! Your table has cheery pie and ice cream! My table only had chocolate cake!" He pouted which turned into a frown when he heard a strange thumping noise. "Oh, Draco! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!" He panicked as Draco began to bang his head on the table.

"That can't be the only reason." A soft voice from across the table spoke up, grabbing both Allen and Draco's attention. There, delicately eating her dessert, sat Daphne Greengrass. Her blue eyes gave off a cool light as she stared at Allen.

"I'm sorry?"

"You didn't come over here simply because you 'want to be here' nor do I believe it's for the view or the food or whatever silly excuse your mind could come up with." Her eyes became like steel. "Now, I'll only ask once, _why are you here_? I'll warn you now, if it's a prank you and your housemates cooked up to amuse yourselves, you should just withdraw from school now, because when Slytherin is done with you, well, let's just say you won't be the same." Daphne finished in a dangerous tone as several Slytherins around them idly brought out their wands and began to carelessly play with them. All of them were tense, waiting for Allen's response. He had tilted his head towards the table as he mulled over the best way to answer. Several seconds passed, and when he looked back up eyes all around widened in surprise at the sincere smile on his face.

"I came over because I realized I didn't know any of you that well," He told them gently. "And that's a shame because I would like to be friends." He then sat back and patiently waited for them to gather their wits.

"My, my, that's very kind of you, Mr. Walker." A deep voice tinged with sarcasm said from behind. Surprised, he turned to see Professor Snape, who had come down from the Head Table after watching his students' interactions with the new comer. "I'm afraid that any friend making on your part will have to wait for tomorrow, seeing as you have a detention with me in about fifteen minutes."

"Professor Snape, I don't mean to interrupt, but perhaps you should escort Walker to detention _now_. He's still new to the school so he'd probably get lost." Draco told his Head House gleefully- he saw a chance of getting rid of Walker and he was taking it.

Severus withheld the urge to smile at his godson's blatant attempt to get rid of the exorcist. Seeing not only gray eyes but several others begging him to get rid of their problem, he decided to take pity on his snakes.

"A valid point, Mr. Malfoy. Dinner ends in about 10 minutes anyway. Come along Walker, time is of the essence." The Potions Master told him as he began to move towards to entrance way. He let out a small smirk when he heard footsteps from behind. Good; the boy was following without protest. He had been worried that he would have had to pry Walker away from the food.

They walked without talking as Snape led Allen down to the dungeons. Allen wasn't sure what to expect. Washing cauldrons? Scrubbing the floors and desks? He had no idea. No one in Gryffindor had told him what to expect- only that it would be bad.

He was surprised when Snape did not lead him to a classroom to start working, but a small private study. He stood awkwardly by door as Snape went over to the desk and began shuffling papers on the desk. After a moment he looked at Allen and spoke.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Close the door and come sit down."

"Um, aren't I here for a detention?" Allen asked hesitantly as he sat down on a comfortable couch. He really hoped not. The Potions Master placed himself into the seat behind the desk.

"No. I just needed a reason that would allow me to get you alone without arousing suspicion." The pale man said almost carelessly.

"Oh! So this morning, when Mast-uh, Professor Cross gave me that detention, it was for this?" Allen blushed, cursing himself for his stumble as the older man looked at him thoughtfully.

"You needn't pretend here. I know that you are his apprentice." Snape told him before continuing on, "Yes, I asked of this as a favor from him at breakfast and he agreed. Normally I would have done it myself, but I thought it would be better coming from him. This way no one can say I gave this detention to you for no reason. But," Severus gave Allen a reproachful, slightly haunted look. "After this morning's class I think I would have been justified."

"Er, yes. Sorry about that." Allen told him; an embarrassed blush going down past his neck.

"I must say I'm impressed: your teammates and yourself are doing remarkably well, considering what era you came from. From what I understand, you had to act much more proper back then." The man said as he started to ruffle through the papers again.

"Well, I suppose that's true but it's really not-oh." Allen cut himself off as realization hit and silently cursing himself for stumbling again. This man was good. Nobody, not even the members of the Order, except Dumbledore, were supposed to know that the exorcist came from the past. "I mean, I have no idea what you're talking about." He tried to cover his slip-up and winced at his own voice; it sounded so fake.

"No, but I'm also not supposed to know about the two time turners that the Headmaster has either; considering that the Ministry was supposed to have destroyed those."

"Oh." Allen said, because, really, he had nothing else to say. "I suppose you're wondering why he didn't just ask an exorcist from this time? I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you." He told the spy. Snape sighed.

"Mr. Walker, allow me to explain something to you. Please do not speak until I am completely finished. Do I have your word?" At Allen's nod he pressed on. "Good. Listen carefully."

"I know Dumbledore was the one to contact the Black Order. That much was obvious to everyone, in fact, they would automatically assume it was him. Not only because he is our leader but also because he has run into an akuma due to a time incident, thanks to the same device that brought you and yours here." He took a breath, "However, just because he ran into our mysterious adversary does not mean he knew everything there was to know about it. He ran into one, one time; that is it. He didn't have the time to question the exorcist that helped him and Flamel. Dumbledore had no idea the Black Order even existed. For years after, he scoured libraries all over the world looking for any kind of information on Akumas. Alas, he could find nothing but what he already knew. There is a reason for that and it is also where I come into play. You see, Mr. Walker, without my help you would not be here." The teacher then stood up and began to idly pace across the room.

"Mr. Walker, I highly doubt you know this, but you come from a rare pocket of time. A time when magic was known to those who had none; a time when magic was able to coincide with not only technology but religion of all things- that is rather uncommon. Even more so considering it was the Vatican; they are not known to bend rules."

"Enough about that though. Mr. Walker, the reason our Order did not contact an exorcist in this day and age is because the Black Order no longer exists." Even though he had promised to stay quiet Allen let out a sharp breath.

"What?" He whispered hoarsely.

"The Black Order is no more. Or if it is, then it has gone far underground." Snape told him, ignoring the broken promise.

"How? Was it the–" Snape cut him off.

"Allow me to finish. I imagine you were going to ask if the Noah's did you in?" Allen nodded mutely.

"No, it wasn't them. Remember how I said magic and religion were rare together? The pope ruling during your time was Pope Leo XII and after him Pius VIII. Both of them knew about your Order and let it do what it was designed to do with little interaction. Gregory XVI, however, saw differently when he took the position. He thought of magic as belonging to the devil. Under his reign, not only were many exorcists put to death for being 'witches' but the Black Order was torn down. The Vatican is very good at erasing things- everything and anything regarding akumas and the Black Order was burnt. The only things that were left unharmed were the Innocence's, which were considered Holy Relics, and were hidden from the world. Where they are today, I do not know." The man sighed as he sat down again. "That is all. You may ask your questions now."

There was silence. Then;

"If it was all destroyed, how do you know of it?" It was asked softly; tinged with grief.

"An ancestor of mine was with the New World Alliance. He had a particular fascination with akumas. In one of his many journals, he told of how his best friend gave into the Creator and how he ended up meeting an exorcist by the name of Allen Walker. Does the name John Prince ring a bell? He also signed his name as Jan every now and then."

Immediately, Allen's mind flashed to a brown haired boy with an excited expression on his face as he questioned Allen on everything he knew about akumas.

Oh. And the Onion Bomb. Can't forget about that.

"I remember him. We had fun in each others company for the short time that I knew him. I didn't expect him to remember me at all." He told Snape with soft eyes, thinking over fond memories. A content silence fell over the room, before Allen frowned.

"There's something I still don't understand," He started out. "If we were killed from the inside, what happened to the Earl and the Noah's? Obviously they haven't taken over the world yet, so what happened to them?"

"I do not know. By the time Gregory XVI's reign ended, most people with magic had come to this separate world that a group of wizards set up when the witch hunting's began to get out of hand. My ancestor fled here as well, though he kept track of akuma attacks and discovered that over the years they became less and less frequent. By the time of his death, akumas had become thought of as imaginary monsters." Snape told him bluntly.

"How strange." Allen said in a puzzled voice. With exorcist out of the way, the world was free for the taking. True the Innocence still remained, but if the Vatican had hidden them like Snape said then what was there to fear?

"I will say this," Snape said, sounding a tad reluctant. "Normally, I wouldn't even consider telling a virtual stranger this but I feel you deserve to know."

"What would that be?" Allen asked, a bad feeling taking over.

"The Earl is still making akumas. Perhaps not near as often, but I assure you, he is at work." That said, the man turned away from Allen and after a moment spoke again. "I know this because he has visited me twice in my life."

"Twice?" The white haired boy repeated, eye widening.

"Once as a child when my mother passed away. He offered to bring her back for me and I almost said yes." Here he stopped and frowned to himself. When he spoke again, it sounded inquisitive, almost as if he was talking more to himself than his guest. "I suppose one could say it was a gut instinct that made me say no. Perhaps it was the childish belief that my mother was happy in Heaven and that it would be selfish to ask for her back. Who knows, maybe her spirit had been there the whole time and was whispering to me to let her go. In any case, I declined and he left."

"And the second time?" Allen ventured. Secretly, he had wished during Snape's recollection that he had been that strong when the Earl had offered to bring Mana back. Hearing the Potion Master's deep voice, he brought himself out of his thoughts and listened attentively.

"The second time was about 15 years ago." The man's voice became soft from sorrow as black eyes gave the look of an ancient hurt being revisited for the millionth time. "A dear friend of mine died. Though Dumbledore says I could not possibly know what would happen, I still feel partly responsible for her death." He looked at Allen, "Mr. Walker, I'll be carrying that burden till my death and after, no matter how much I atone for it."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Allen told the man; truly feeling sorry and even empathy for the man in front of him.

"You needn't apologize; you were not responsible for what happened." Snape said, shrugging off the apology. "The Earl came to me as I wept at her grave. He chatted with me for a while-said 'Fancy meeting you again.'- before asking if I would like to bring her back. I do not know what it feels like to be cut in half, but the way I felt that night is probably the closet I've gotten to the feeling."

"On one hand I wanted to see her so badly- to touch her, talk with her, apologize for my ways. I wanted to see her simply to bask in her presence one more time. On the other hand, the sick feeling from so long ago came back full force. I had also discovered my ancestor's notes by this time, so I knew that even if I did agree, it wouldn't be the same. Seeing her name on the forehead of some machine would have been a mockery. Besides, I had to think about her. Her husband had died too. I hated him, but she loved him and she would never willingly leave him behind." Black eyes glowed with both sorrow and fondness for his friend and Allen wondered if she hadn't been something more to him.

"In truth, she wasn't mine to bring back. So once again I denied the Creator. After he left I went over the Akuma notes much more carefully." He finished.

"To be able to resist him twice is almost unheard of." Allen told the tragic figure softly. "To grieve rather than take the selfish chance to see them again-you quite brave aren't you?"

"Hardly. I have made many wrongs due to cowardice." Snape snorted bitterly. He was about to say more when he hissed and clutched at his left arm. "In fact, here's one calling me right now." He said through gritted teeth.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked alarmed as he rushed toward the teacher but the man waved him off.

"There's nothing you can do about it. The Dark Lord is calling. I suppose you're detention is over with. I trust that you won't speak of this to anyone other than your comrades?" Snape hissed in pain as he made his way toward a door near the back of the room.

"You have my word." Allen said meaning every word.

"Good. You're dismissed." Allen didn't want to leave the Potions Master like this but he had no choice. Slowly he walked toward the door that led to the classroom. Right as his hand hit the handle, Snape spoke again.

"Oh, and Walker? Feel free to harass my Slytherins as much as you want. Some of them are bleeding to have a true friend even if they don't realize it themselves and I can tell you're the type that makes friends with everybody-even the stubborn people that don't want it."

"I promise to do my best." He told the man sincerely. He was about to leave when a question ran through his head. "Sir? I know this probably isn't the time, but has a Gryffindor and Slytherin ever been friends?"

"Hah!" Snape barked out in laughter, startling Allen. "I heard your conversation with your housemates and I have your answer." Then he did the most surprising thing all night; he smiled.

"Me and Lily Evans beat you to that ages ago." He told Allen with a shit-eating grin on his face as he left to answer the Dark Lords summon.

* * *

**Bonus Story: For All My Apologies **

_The snow softly hit the ground, as it fell to earth from the sky above on a very cold and silent morning._

_In a cemetery, a young boy is kneeling by tombstone with silent tears coursing down his pale face. A tiny, frost-bitten hand caresses the name carved into the stone with such tenderness, that any onlooker could tell he loved the lost one dearly._

"_Mana..." he whispers mournfully into the air as tears streak down the child's face. Some freeze on his solemn face while those that escape froze before hitting the ground; breaking like fragile diamonds. Such is a child's love, and such is a child's sorrow._

_A stranger comes and stands beside him._

"_Would you like me to resurrect him?" The stranger asks. The boy looks over to the stranger and nods. He thinks not on improbabilities or possibilities; nothing about prices and payments; only that his loved one would be returned to him._

_Oh, but he should have thought of consequences. Alas, children never do._

_The stranger grins._

"_As you wish." Soon the grave is empty and the boy see's the new form of the loved one he lost._

"_Come to life my Akuma." The stranger whispers. The Akuma jerks forward and a name appears on its forehead. _

_**Mana**__. It spells out in a beautiful font, so unlike the creature's grotesque form._

"_..A. Allen..." Mana croaks the boy's name out before beginning to shake with anger._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, ALLEN?" He yells out in rage as he moves quickly towards the child._

_The snow that had so softly fallen to ground soon became splattered with blood. The silence that was once there was replaced by the tormented screams of the child and the cries of a curse._

_The stranger watched._

_And again he grinned._

He woke up gasping. Clutching his chest and listening to make sure his housemates hadn't woken up, he slumped back down in defeat and clung to his pillow.

"Sorry Mana. So, so, so sorry. . ." He whispered in to the pillow as silver tears streaked down his cheeks and make a lake on his pillow.

But he knows his apologies will never be enough.

**End**


	10. Chapter 10

Dust shifted softly across the cracked floor as Severus Snape glided into the room. There were dark figures whispering to each other in the silence, unsure of what do and uneasy because their Master wasn't there. There were at least five Death Eaters gathered and Severus could hear loud cracks outside signaling that more people had just arrived. Swiftly, he made his way across the room with large strides. Everyone was wearing their masks and hoods, so it was hard to tell who was who. Though Snape, who had been playing this game far too long, had gotten rather good at guessing over the years. Already he could tell that Goyle and Crabbe seniors where here just based on their large build. Bellatrix was also in attendance-not that he expected otherwise-her wiry form became taunt with tension at his approach; she never did like him, which was fine by him. Snape had no need to be in favor with two insane wizards. One was enough, thanks.

"Ah, hello Severus. It has been far too long my dear friend." Lucius greeted softly, some strands of his fine long hair had fallen out of his hood and hung gently on his shoulder. "Tell me, how is Draco? Not getting into any trouble, I hope."

"Lucius, it's good to see you as well." He told the pureblood with a respectful bow. Lucius may have told him, to the point of exasperation, that Severus was equal to any respectable pureblood, but the Potions Master was not about to take any chances with a whole group watching. From past experience he knew they did not approve. "As for Draco, he seems to have stayed out of trouble. It's was only the first day of class though, so I'm sure that will change. Though I do believe he's picked up your habit of faking stomach aches." He ended dryly.

"Hah! I did tell him about some of my tricks to get out of classes during my own school years. I didn't think he would try them out himself. Perhaps I should have told him how many points I lost for those shenanigans." The elder Malfoy ended with a chuckle and a shake of the head.

"Yes, I believe Madam Pomfrey simply took pity on him today, Merlin only knows why. I shall have to speak with him about that before he tries again. She only lets it go once if I recall correctly." He told the man before steeling himself and turning to the woman whose glare he could feel blaze through him. "And how are you Bella? Crucio anyone lately?"

"How dare you speak so casually to me!" She hissed at him. "But yes; several unfortunate muggles that I pretended where you, you filthy traitor! Lucius!" She barked out, making several other Death Eaters flinch violently- no doubt expecting Unforgivables to start flying. "How dare you let him speak like that to you! He should be calling all of us Masters and kissing our feet! Do you understand you filthy half-blood? Do you?" Though none could see her eyes, insanity just seemed to ooze off of her outraged form. "You will never be one of us! Never! The only reason you're still alive is because our Lord took pity on _you_." She spat.

"Bella," Lucius started with a sharp tone, "I know this is hard for you to understand with that muddle of mess you call wit, but Severus has more than proved that he is worthy to be here. He has sacrificed and bled for our Lord, perhaps more than any of us- even you. And besides that, he is my friend," The proud man said softly before raising his voice once again, "And I will not have you besmirch that!"

"Aw! Wittle Lucius has a fwiend!" She mockingly cooed before snarling nastily, "As if I care about that! No, I've been telling you for years that you're ruining your reputation as a Malfoy by being friends with him! That doesn't reflect well on the Black Family, whom you have ties with you fool!"

"Firstly, Bella," Snape cut in, tired of hearing her voice. "The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black lost any and all respect when that fool cousin of yours became a Gryffindor and then later was imprisoned. Secondly, you should recall that you are a Lestrange now, and I can't say their reputation-I mean yours, pardon me- is much better. Thirdly, if you're going to go on about my company ruining others statuses, I suggest you work on your own before calling out mine." He ended, and secretly fist bumped with Lucius on the down low.

"What does that mean?" She spat out, voice filled with a promise of pain.

"It means _I'm_ not known for the things I do on the mattress." Severus told her deadpan, trying to ignore Lucius and the others that were trying hard not to laugh. "The same cannot be said for you. Oh, and people don't call me a Crazy Bitch Bella. That has to count for something in this ridiculous argument."

"What!" She shrieked, "No one calls me that you bastard!"

"I do!" Lucius said gaily, and even put his hand up like he was about to volunteer for something. "I've called you that for years, you idiot." Severus managed to hold back his laughter but several others could not hold their amusement inside. Within seconds the entire room filled with deafening laughter and even when Bella drew her wand it could not be quelled. Before she could even say the spell she intended to cast a cold voice filled the room.

"What is this?" A horse voice rang out sharply as Lord Voldemort entered the room, looking upon his followers with great distaste. Immediately the laughter stopped and all were on the floor, bowing to him.

"I asked a question! Why are my most loyal follows making such a ruckus?" His pale form wrapped in flowing black robes moves seamlessly as one white hand removed an ebony wand deep from within his sleeve. Red, snake like eyes flickered across all his followers and found secret amusement in how they shuffled and flinched under his gaze. After a moment of making them increasingly nervous, he spoke again.

"Will not one of you answer me? Did I draw cowards into my folds?" He asked; true anger in his voice. Finally, _one _of his Death Eaters spoke. Not to his surprise, it was Severus Snape.

"My Lord," The man started, still bowed but with a steady voice. "You are right, to my shame; it was a petty squabble between Bella and myself. I shall take whatever punishment you deem appropriate." Voldemort nodded in satisfaction until he heard Bella snort in disdain.

"I do not you think you are in a position to make such actions, my dear!" He snapped at her as he casted a Crucio on her, relishing in her agonized screams as she thrashed on the floor in agony. "Do you think me stupid woman? I could hear your conversation in the other room! And yet only one of you was willing to admit to it! I'd Avada you all if it didn't mean I'd lose my most trusted men!" For a few more minutes he continued to curse a few others before letting his anger abide. Composing himself, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it and returning his gaze to his men.

"Now, I've called this meeting for a very special reason." The serpentine man started, "I've been thinking and I've discovered that-loathe though I am to admit it, we may lose this war if we do not change tactics."

"My Lord! You could never lose against the pathetic Potter boy!" Bella called out desperately from the floor; no doubt trying to restore his confidence.

"She's right my Lord." Wormtail, who had been quiet until then, spoke up timidly. "You have us and the werewolves on your side. We will prevail under your reign."

"I do not need your coddling!" He snapped at both; his anger renewed. "I do not have the werewolves backing us _yet_. Hopefully Greyback will help convince them but with his manners I highly doubt it. And as for Potter," He stopped and glared at Bella. "If I haven't lost against him, then why isn't _he dead_?"

It was both satisfying and irritating to watch them blanch and cower.

"With all due respect, my Lord," He heard Severus speak and immediately turned to the man. "You may have not won the battle, but it doesn't matter how many battles you lose so long as the war is yours." He couldn't see the man's face but he knew the man was smirking. He smirked back.

"It is that sort of thinking that makes you worthy of being in my ranks dear Severus. Not," He glared at Bella and Wormtail, "Trying to give me petty compliments that are meaningless. As I was saying, with the way things are going, that blasted Order may overcome us. Which is why I made sure that would not happen. I have made allies with a very powerful individual. I'm sure you've all heard about those disappearances. Some of you have even credited them to me, but this is not true." Voldemort took out his wand and waved it towards the door he had come from. Its wooden frame creaked ominously as it slowly opened and a large figure stepped out.

"Allow me to introduce the Millennium Earl." The man announced grandly.

Severus Snape went pale.

"He is equal to me. You will treat him with the same reverence as you do me as well as any guest he brings. Is that clear?" Voldemort stressed to his followers and received both hasty and reluctant nods.

"Tee-hee! Oh, there's no need to be so stern with them, Mr. Riddle. I'm sure we'll all get along well." The man in the top hat giggled and several in the small group winced. Each and every one of them knew that their Lord hated being reminded of his old name. So it was surprising that instead of the volcanic eruption they were expecting from their leader, a small twitch of his fingers was the only sign of his distaste towards the name. "Why don't you introduce me to your key players?"

"Of course," Voldemort said cordially and motioned to his Death Eaters to rise. As he named them off one by one, they took their masks off and stepped forward so that the Earl could see their faces.

". . . And this is my Potions Master, Severus Snape. He has served me well not only with his superb wit and potions over the years, but also as my eyes and ears at Hogwarts and in Dumbledore's little Order." Removing his mask and taking a step closer to look at the man he'd already met twice in his life, he could've sworn he saw a surprised look flash through the man's eyes.

"Severus Snape? Ha! I know you!" The Earl said excitedly as he pointed towards the dour man. "Yes, yes, I _remember_ you. It's hard to forget someone like you." The Count ended softly, and Severus could feel the curious gazes of many on his back.

"It has been a long time, Sir Earl." He said with a small nod of the head. "I admit I did not foresee ever meeting with you again."

"You know each other?" Voldemort questioned and Severus could tell by the tone that the man was not happy to be left out of the loop.

"Briefly." The Earl told him, mirth still in his voice. "Once as a child, his grief called out to me- I believe it was your mother that had passed? And once again in his twenties, there was another. You know, Severus, it's not too late; I can still bring one of them back for you. Just one, mind." The Earl said with the wiggle of his eyebrows and Severus had to hold back the urge to let loose a snarky reply.

"As tempting as that is, I'm afraid I must refuse you're offer once again. My grief as ebbed for both and it has been too long. I doubt either would be happy to be pulled back into this world after so long." He replied in a respectful tone and stepped back to his original spot.

"And that is why you are so exquisite! To refuse my offer thrice! Truly remarkable. If you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting." He ended in a soft tone again and Severus fought off the shudder.

"If it's not too rude to ask, are you a Necromancer?" Lucius asked after he was introduced.

"Some would call me that, but I do much better work than the type of necromancer you're thinking of. Necromancer's call upon the bones; I call upon the _souls_, because what is a body without the soul?"

"Is that true? You can bring back the soul?" A nervous, desperate voice called out as a figure hurried toward the man, pushing past the others in his haste. When he made it to the front, he threw himself in front the Earl and threw back his hood and masked. The face revealed was that of a haggard middle aged man, and if one looked closer, they could see a deep, ever-lasting sorrow in his brown eyes.

"Octavius!" Voldemort hissed as his rose his wand, but the man ignored him; focused solely on the Earl.

"Please! Bring back my wife! Please, I beg of you! Life is agony without her! I cannot go on without her! Please!" The man ended in a mess of tears.

"I apologize for this." The Dark Lord told the Count. "Octavius was the newest to be initiated into my Inner Circle. His wife was killed a few weeks ago by a misfired spell from a newly minted Auror and the Ministry has done nothing to compensate him. If I had known it had affected him this much, I would have never raised his rank." Voldemort explained, eyeing the bawling man with disgust.

"Please! I don't care about the body, but her soul; that is what I loved. Just to hear her voice. . . please, I'd give anything to be reunited with my Fiona." He begged.

"Why of course I'll bring her back to you! After all, who am I to deny true love?" The Earl said with a truly vicious grin has he began his work.

What happened next left some sick to their stomachs.

Out of thin air appeared a skeletal like figure. It almost looked like a human skeleton, but the metallic shine and sharp edges gave away that it was something completely different. It floated in the air peacefully for a moment before it jerked and began to glow. As it trembled, the name _'Fiona' _appeared in an elegant, black script upon its forehead. After a moment, it stopped glowing, and a groan came from the creature as it brought its thin arms to its forehead; as if it was in pain.

"Where?" It called out in question, in a soft feminine voice. Immediately, Octavius's eyes lit up in wonder.

"Fiona!" He cried in joy. "Oh Fiona, how I've missed you!" He told her as he ran to embrace her, but was stopped by some invisible force.

"Ah, you'll be able to hold her in a moment, but I'm afraid I require your payment before that." The Earl told him, holding out a hand for payment. "I do recall, you said you'd give anything?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course! Whatever you want! Name it and I'll give it to you!" Octavius cried out desperately, eye never leaving his wife's form.

"Fool." Severus mumbled under his breath and Lucius gave him a curious look.

"Well, since you said _anything_, I'll be needing that body of yours." The Earl said grandly. "My dear akuma, take that skin for your own. Can't have you running around naked. How indecent would that be!"

"Wait, what?" Octavius asked as the machine moved towards him.

"Octavius, how could you do this to me?" Fiona screamed as she caught a hold of his sleeve. "I'll never be free! How dare you imprison me like this! He'll never let me go! Oh Octavius, why couldn't you just let me rest?" She sobbed as she forced her frame inside his skin as he choked to death, frantically scratching at her disappearing frame.

"Ew." Snape heard Lucius say and kicked his ankle to shut him up.

"Octavius. . ." They heard the machine moan from the said man's body as a thin line of blood ran down from his mouth. Brown eyes stared at the floor blankly.

"Don't be sad!" The Earl said before waving his hand over its forehead. "After all, _you belong to me now_." He told the machine and it stood up stiffly; waiting for its orders. "Tell me, Mr. Riddle, what is that you would like 'Octavius' to do?"

"He should do as he always does," Voldemort said with a smirk. "Go about his day at the Ministry, watch for anything suspicious, and keep sending funds to me. Just go about his normal routine."

"You heard Mr. Riddle, go about you day and alert us of anything out of the ordinary." The Earl ordered the machine.

"As you wish." Octavius said in a dead voice and apparated away. For a moment there was silence before Voldemort's booming voice rang through the room.

"A truly beautiful art you practice Count Earl! It is an honor to be working with you." The dark wizard told him before speaking to his followers. "I feel we have tarried too long tonight. I will call you again when it is time. You may go." After saying this, the Earl and him walked back into the door they had come through. After the door had shut, the Death Eater's began to talk.

"That was beautiful!" Bella said in a dreamy voice. "I hope that happens to Potter. I _really _want to see that happen to Potter!" She ended eagerly and several agreed. Lucius, however, snorted.

"Beautiful? That was the sickest thing I've seen since Narcissa made me change Draco's diapers when he was a baby. Absolutely horrid." He sniffed in disdain.

"Why'd she make you do that?" Severus asked his friend.

"Something about ill house elves and her visiting some place or another. I can't recall. I do recall the mess. I still have nightmares about it."

"Oh, don't be a baby Lucius!" Bella said with a twisted laugh. "If you can't appreciate that, then perhaps you're going soft, hmm?"

"Or perhaps you're a looney. Think on that, will you?" he told her dryly, ignoring her insulted shrieks of outrage. "Come Severus; let's go before we are infected by the stupidity. One body can't hold that much and if it leaks out, it goes straight for intelligent people. I fear that leaves only you and me, my friend." Lucius said as he gracefully moved towards the entrance.

"Go to hell Lucius!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Already there. Saw you. Had to leave." He said with a backwards wave as Severus shut the door. "Thank Merlin. I don't think my ears could take much more of her high pitched screams." He heaved out. "So how did you know?"

"Pardon?"

"That Earl said you met each other twice. How did you know not to accept his offer?" Lucius elaborated, and Severus stopped and thought deeply on how to explain it.

"Do you remember in your 7th year- my 5th-at Hogwarts when a bunch of the boys from our house went skinny dipping to celebrate winning the House Cup, but you stayed behind because you had a feeling something bad would happen?"

"Yes I remember that." The Malfoy head said after a moment of shifting through his memories. "If I recall, the girls stole their clothes because they wanted to see the goods, and something in the water that year gave them bad acne and turned their hair a nasty puke green."

"It was like that."

"I see. Say, now that you brought it up, why didn't you join them? You never did explain that to me. Did you have the bad feeling too?"

"I have something called common sense. It was 45 degrees out and the wind was blowing. Besides, I was busy putting a potion in all the shampoos and soaps in the Gryffindors boy's bathroom that night. I brewed a special elixir for a rather perverted 3rd year and he gave me the password as payment." Snape ended smugly.

"Wait, does that mean you're the reason the next morning they all had "We are the losers, my friends" and "All hail the Snake" written on their foreheads?" Lucius asked, impressed. Severus stopped and looked at his friend for a long moment.

"Lucius," he started slowly, "Any prank pulled on them with no one to blame it on was done by me." And Lucius's blue eyes became big.

"Even the one where they did the strip tease in the Great Hall and old McGonagall actually fainted?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes, that was me. I only did that because some Ravenclaw paid me to do it. I think she had a crush on-oof! Lucius! Too tight! Too tight!" He said as Lucius gave him a bear hug.

"I always told myself that if I ever found who did that I would personally hug them. That stunt lost them so many points it put them in the negatives! And their faces! I still look in my pensive just to see their horrified faces! You deserve a hug for that alone. I don't give out hugs often, y'know." The blonde told his friend in a serious tone. "It's an honor to receive a hug from a Malfoy."

"I can tell! Now let go before you break bone!" Severus wheezed out pathetically and took a big breath as he was released. "If you ever do that again, I will leave you stranded in Muggle London without your wand!" He threatened as he smoothed out his robes. "Come on, we need to leave before Bella comes out."

"Of course. I shall see you later my friend. Keep an eye on Draco for me, please." Lucius said as he removed his wand from his cane.

"Of course." He replied as he pulled out his own wand.

"Y'know Severus," He heard Lucius say quietly, "I would never go against our Lord, but I do not think Octavius deserved that." Before the Potions Master could reply, Lucius had apparated away.

"There may be hope for you yet." Severus said as he too vanished with a crack.

* * *

**Bonus Story: Photograph Finish**

_Hogwarts 1974,_

"You sure this will work?" A voice asked in the darkness as a pale hand gave him a glass tube filled with a lavender liquid.

"For the last time, _yes_. I tested it several times. All the kinks were worked out. If you don't believe me, try it right now." A fifteen year old Severus snapped out impatiently.

The other boy, a thirteen year old Chinese boy with shockingly bright yellow hair, whipped out a picture of a pretty girl chatting with her friends; unaware that her image had been snapped. With the precision of a scientist, the boy added a small drop of the potion onto the photograph and gasped in awe as that drop spread to all four corners, making the picture smooth and glossy. The boy harshly ran his fingers over it and almost wept when there was not a single finger print or smudge. He did cry when he tried to rip it and could not. He tried to hug Severus when he set it on fire and found it did no damage to the photo.

"Oh! This is perfect! Thank you! Thank you so much!" He reached for the other, but the Slytherin backed away and drew his wand.

"If you touch me, consider yourself a cadaver for me to study." He told the 3rd year in a serious tone. "Now, I've held up my end of the deal, the password?"

"Pigfarts." The other said, staring adoringly at his picture.

"Pigfarts?" Severus said blankly.

"Yes. The girls thought it was disgusting but rumor has it that Hargrid won the coin toss for who got to choose the House passwords this semester." The boy explained.

"I see." '_That explains why ours is Unicorn Turds. I wondered about that.' _Severus thought as he bid the boy good bye.

"Oh Great Grandfather Bak, if only you were still around. This would be the potion you were waiting for." He heard the boy say. Whatever, it wasn't his problem. Slowly, he made it to the Gryffindor tower and whispered the password to the Fat Lady.

"Lad, you're not a Gryffindor. I can't let you in." She told him as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "It's pass curfew anyway."

"Do you remember that rumor that was started about you eating all the small painting animals?" He asked and watched as she became sharp eyed and angry immediately.

"Yes." She said tightly.

"If you let me through, I'll tell you who started it."

"Deal." She said as she unlocked the latch.

"It was the ballerina in the second corridor across from the Duchess of Bath portrait." He told her as he stepped through and into the common room.

"Why that skinny little. . ." He didn't hear the rest as he whispered to his wand to point him to the boy's showers. Making sure no one was inside, he stepped in, locked the door, and held back a cackle as he set his bag down and removed several bottles.

"This is for thinking you're the greatest pranksters of all. Fools. You're only great if nobody knows it's you." He said as he began to pour the potion into bottle after bottle of innocent shampoo. After he was done, he re-shouldered his bag and left quietly as he came.

Closing the empty portrait of the Fat Lady- he could hear the shrieks of pain all the way from here- he let loose a snicker as he skipped down the stairs.

Tomorrow was going to be _good_.

* * *

**Pigfarts: Shamelessly taken from A Very Potter Musical**


	11. Chapter 11

Albus Dumbledore hummed to himself as he looked over the paper work that was scattered across his desk. They were mostly divided with Ministry documents on one side and anything concerning Hogwarts on the other. It was only the first night and Albus was already writing letters to over concerned parents. Truly there hadn't been as many owls as expected but he knew more would come within the week after the children began writing home. Blue eyes looked up when he heard a familiar chirp.

"Ah, Fawkes. It will be an interesting year, won't it?" He questioned the beautiful bird that was preening its feathers. It chirped once more at him before turning its attention to the door. Feeling one of his wards alerting him that someone was coming up the stairs, Albus also looked expectantly at his door and smiled as the dark figured moved in without a sound.

"Good evening Severus." He greeted as he looked his spy up and down for any injuries. He looked intact, but Albus was aware at just how good his spy was when it came to hiding wounds.

"Headmaster." Snape acknowledged with a tilt of his head as he sat down on the sofa facing the desk. As the spy settled himself, Albus waited patiently for him to speak.

"Well," Snape started out with a haggard sigh, "I dislike saying this, but Albus, we have a problem."

* * *

"So what'd he make you do? Cut up carcasses? He made us do that once. Smelled awful I tell you!" Ron questioned Allen the moment the exorcist entered into the common room. The common room was practically devoid of students except for the trio.

"Ron, he's only been gone for an hour. It took us two and there were three of us." Hermione replied, not even looking up from her homework. Allen decided it would be best to keep the fact his detention had only been half an hour. The other half had been spent begging portraits to lead him in the right direction.

"Doesn't mean he didn't have do anything less foul! Poor bloke's probably traumatized!" Ron scolded Hermione. Brown eye glared at him in annoyance as she looked at the red head. Putting down her quill, her mouth opened as she was about to fire back something equally harsh, so Allen intervened. After all, the conversation did concern him.

"Professor Snape just had me mark some papers for him. There weren't very many and I'm a quick writer so I finished earlier than expected." Allen piped up before the two ended up squabbling. That statement made all three, even the daydreaming Harry, focus on him.

"What? Professor Snape never lets students grade for him!" Hermione said aghast, "He always personally grades the papers."

"And gives most of us P's." Ron muttered. "Ow! 'Mione that hurt!" He yelped as he massaged his ankle that had just been kicked by said girl.

"Ron's right though," Harry told Allen. "Snape's more of a manual labor type of teacher when it comes to detentions." Well, shoot. So much for thinking they'd believe that lie. Allen thought it over for a moment, before responding. Dumbledore did say they knew about Snape's position as a spy. Hagrid had accidentally spilled the beans last year when the three had come to his hut for tea.

"Now that you mention it," He started out contemplatively tapping his chin with his index finger, "I think he was going to, but then his behavior changed. He told me he just remembered something important he needed to do and left me to grade papers with an answer key. It looked like his left arm hurt but I might be imagining things." He ended with a shrug. The trio was silent but the looks they cast each other spoke volumes.

"Oh, yes, well," Hermione hedged out, obviously trying to find a way to give the Potion's Master an alibi, "He might have had a meeting with the Headmaster and only remembered at last moment." She finally chocked out.

"Hmmm, I don't know." Allen said in a concerned voice, deciding he's make them sweat just for the hell of it. "He left in something of a panic. . ." He trailed off and withheld a smirk at how pale they became.

Dear Merlin. Maybe he _should _have been in Slytherin. Oh well. Too late now.

"Say Allen!" Harry cut in; desperate to change the subject. "How's your crusade with befriending a Slytherin going?"

"Smashingly!" Allen cheerfully told them with a big smile. "I haven't gained they're trust yet, but I did convince them that my intentions were sincere. Poor things thought it was a prank! In any case, the chances of them killing me and hiding my body in the loo have diminished-slightly, anyway." He ended, his blue eyes bright with specks of greyish silver shining through.

"That's great Allen!" Hermione responded first, true joy in her voice. "I think it's great that you're trying to be friends with them." Harry and Ron clearly didn't feel the same way, but a sideways glare from Hermione had them nodding in agreement.

"Y'know," Allen started out, "It doesn't just have to be me. You guys could be friends with them too." His statement, as predicted, had their jaws dropping to the floor. Whether it was from astonishment or shocked offense was hard to tell.

"Um, that might not be a good idea for us." Hermione said nervously as Ron and Harry gathered their wits.

"It's definitely NOT a good idea!" Ron practically yelled. "They hate our guts! And no offense to you mate, but the feeling's mutual!"

"Yeah, we're kinda on their list of people to curse into oblivion. Right on the top, to be more accurate." Harry added helpfully

"Maybe you should apologize." Allen said.

"We didn't do anything!" Ron and Harry both yelled at him.

"We've been trying to tell you, they're the ones that started this whole mess!" Ron screamed, his face as red as his hair.

"If anyone deserves an apology it's _us_." Harry told Allen, emphasizing on the 'us'. Allen just stared at them before shaking his head sadly.

"Sometimes," He told them softly, "The road to forgiveness starts with an apology- even when it's not your fault." He let loose a yawn and stretched his arms above his head. "I know it's still early, but I think I'll go ahead onto bed." He told them with a smile. "Good night!" And with that he hopped up the stairs to the dorms.

"Oh well." Ron said as he dumped himself on the couch. "He'll have to find out the hard way just how distrustful those Snakes are. Poor guy, it'll break his heart. Can't say we didn't warn 'im though." He told the other two.

"Yeah, it will be sad. He seems like the type of person who likes to be friends with everyone." Harry voiced out, pity clear in his voice. Green eyes widened as he recalled something and turned to Ron. "By the way, did you see when quidditch try outs where?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah! End of the week. Hope I make it on. Already know you'll make it. This year we'll wipe the floor with those dirty Slytherins!"

As their conversation turned to their favorite sport, time slowly ticked away.

And Hermione stayed silent, staring thoughtfully down at her open book as the portrait to the common room swung open.

* * *

"Yes! Big bed!" Allen giggled to himself as he jumped onto his bed. While the Black Order did provide rooms for its exorcists', they weren't near as luxurious as the beds here. Snuggling into his pillow, he thought over his day. Considering he had never gone to school before, he thought he was doing rather well. He enjoyed the silence of the room, until he heard a muffled shuffling noise. Sitting up, he looked toward his book bag on the floor and saw something moving inside. Grabbing it and opening the lock, he let loose a smile as Timcampi flew out and zoomed around the room.

"Hey Tim." He called out to the golem, his hand stretched out, beckoning the tiny creature to come closer. It did as Allen silently commanded and nuzzled his fingers as the boy sat back against the bed.

"Sorry you had to hide all day." He apologized, feeling guilty that Tim had been stuck in his bag all day. "I hope you didn't suffocate too much in there." Blue eyes looked towards the top of his head as the little golem settle upon his snowy hair. "I bet you sneaked out somewhere along the way!" He teased the little gold ball. "Can't say I blame you either; this place is amazing. If you do fly around be careful, ok? There are cats all around and they really like to eat you for some reason." He warned the Tim seriously. He didn't know how he'd explain that one to any of the witches or wizards. Putting his hands behind his head, he lied down and went over his day in his head.

'_The Black Order is no more.' _Snape's voice resounded in his head as he thought back on his detention. Allen frowned as he mulled over those words. It was rather unsettling to know that their demise would be from people on their side. On the other hand, now that he knew, perhaps there would be a way to fix that when they returned to their own time.

"Hey Tim, did you record what Professor Snape told us?" He felt Tim's little paw pat him on the head and took that as a 'yes'. "Sometime soon make sure Master and the others see it but be careful! The last thing I want is to learn you were destroyed because you startled some poor wizard." Timcampi was apparently becoming annoyed with Allen's concern because the golem's tail slapped him square in the face; no mercy. "Ow! Tim!" The boy whined. His ears perked up when he heard someone coming up the stairs. Quietly he motioned to Timcampi to hide in his bag. The door opened just as the golem wiggled back inside, and Allen closed his eyes pretending to sleep. He expected whoever it was to simply move to their own bed and leave him be after seeing him "sleep".

So the high pitched squeal followed by a flying body slamming into his own and trapping him in a tight grip was both unexpected and painful.

"Oof! What the hell?" He wheezed out as his eyes snapped open. The person who was hugging him was also nuzzling his cheek so all he could see was red hair. Ron? No, the shade was too dark.

"Allen is so cute when he pretending to sleep." He heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear. Allen sighed in relief and let his body relax.

"Ravi, you have five seconds to stop molesting me before I knock you flat on the floor." He told the other exorcist with a charming smile on his face. Ravi, who knew that look and the doom it spelled for the person aimed at, pouted and reluctantly let go and sat back. "You're no fun. What's wrong with two friends embracing in a hug?"

"Nothing. It's when one friend starts to _cuddle_ that I become uncomfortable." Allen replied in kind.

"Aww. Does Moyashi fear cuddles of love?" Ravi teased as he pinched Allen's cheek.

"No, it's only when hands start _wandering _that I grow suspicious." The other told him as he swatted the hand away from his cheek.

"My hands didn't wander!" Ravi shot back offended, but deflated when Allen gave him a skeptical look. "You have to believe me baby; I would never treat you so cheaply. I'm not Tyki."

"First off Ravi, _we _are not in a relationship-so don't call me baby. Secondly, what does Tyki have to do with this?"

"Ever since I've met him I always felt he had a thing for you." Ravi confessed with a shrug.

"Well, yes, to kill me." Allen told the other with a confused look on his face.

"No, like a pedophile thing." The red head told his petite friend; his green eye holding a serious light.

"Oh now that's just silly." Allen said with a laugh, waving off his friend's concern.

"He licks his lips and _purrs_ every time you meet up!"

"He's probably excited to fight." Allen consoled Ravi, ignoring his _'Yeah right, I bet he's 'excited'.' _and continued, "But that's neither here nor there. Why are you here? Better yet, how did you get up here?"

"The stairs, duh." Ravi deadpanned and received a swat on the head in response. "Ow! Did you have to use your left hand?" He moaned, rubbing his head. "If you mean how I got into the Gryffindor Tower, then I just used the password. Kanda and I aren't students, so we have passwords to all the Houses. I just told your friends downstairs that I needed to speak to you on behalf of Cross."

"Well that explains how you got in. Doesn't explain the molestation." Allen told him, still annoyed at getting the wind knocked out of him. "You're not exactly light." The white haired boy muttered darkly.

"_You _should not be talking! I know how much you eat." Ravi told the other boy as his eye twitched slightly. "Anyway, I did come for a reason. Can you do something to make sure no one hears?" Allen nodded and casted a spell he found one of his books that deflected ease-droppers. "Sweet. Anyway, we've caught a snag. The spy guy-I've never actually met him- Snake, Sneep? Schnapps? No that's not right, is it Snage? Eh, that's not right either. Snoopy!" Ravi said with a snap of his fingers until he saw Allen's face. "Aww, c'mon, that has to be his name!" He whined, poking Allen in the shoulder.

"It's Snape." Allen told him with an amused smile. "Really Ravi, where is that Bookman memory of yours?"

"I wasn't listening when they said his name. Anyway, he came back from the dark abyss and it turns out Voldemort- see? I remembered his name, hah!- decided to team up with our favorite fatty."

"You mean the Millennium Earl's here?" Allen asked incredulously. "That means there's something here he wants." He muttered darkly. "If he's here that means there's a high chance that there's Innocence nearby, but then again, it's hard to tell with the Earl. He might just be here to mess with us."

"It also means the Noah's are here. Which means Tyki the Pedophile will be after your fine behind." Ravi helpfully added.

"He will not!" Allen yelled as he whacked Ravi with his pillow, trying to will away the embarrassed flush that lit up his face.

"Ten pounds says the first thing he does when he sees you, is lick his lips and say 'Fancy meeting you here, darling'." Ravi told Allen. "And he won't just say it; he'll purr it out."

"I find it hard to believe you have that much money.' Allen said dryly. Ten pounds really wasn't much but exorcists didn't get paid. "However, I'll accept your wager anyway. I think the first thing he's going to do is light a cigarette and take a drag. Since I _know_ I don't have that much money, I'll teach you some circus tricks in exchange." Allen responded as they shook hands on it.

"Score!" Ravi yelled in excitement, "I've always wanted to do fancy dagger tricks."

"Uh, yeah, even if you do win, I'm not teaching you _that_." A one-eyed Ravi wielding sharp knives? No thanks. "Is that the only thing you came to tell me?"

"Pretty much." Ravi shrugged. "I love Yuu to death, but all he does is threaten to kill me, so it was nice to get away." He told Allen with a grin. "But yeah, I should probably get back before he does something stupid. All the ghosts are afraid of him because he threatened to send them to the other side if they, and I quote, 'try to possess me because I will seriously rip you limb from ghostly limb and throw you in a fire to burn.' " Ravi ended.

"But, they're ghosts. How can he. . .?" Allen trailed off in confused wonderment.

"Beats me, but if they're convinced then I guess it's possible." Ravi groaned as he cracked his neck. "I should probably get back to General Cross. Those kids downstairs may have let me come up, but they didn't do it with smiles on their faces! I think they hate me because of the whole Cross-giving-you-a-detention-thing." Ravi exclaimed, slightly hurt over the whole ordeal.

"Why would they hate you?" Allen asked curiously.

"'Cause I didn't defend you, ergo, I agreed with Cross that the detention was deserved making me an enemy. Kanda too, but he doesn't really care about this type of stuff so the point's kind of moot in his case." The eye-patched wonder explained to his friend.

"That's a bit childish on their part. It was one detention."

"They're school kids. An unfair detention is like doing prison time when you're innocent to them." Ravi said as he hopped of the bed. "See ya later Moyashi." He waved as he walked toward the door.

"Ah! Wait Ravi, one thing!" Allen called to him as he reached for his book bag. "Could you take Tim with you? He has an important recording you need to see. All of you." Allen ended in such a serious tone that Ravi shot him a concerned look.

"Sure I'll take him." Ravi answered as the tiny golem flew over and snuggled inside his pocket. "Is everything alright Allen?"

"Just. . ." Allen gave him a tired smile. "Just look at the recording, ok? It's vital."

"Yeah, no problem." Ravi said slowly, still worried at the sudden change in his friend. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"It's been a tiring day. I just need to rest." Allen answered as he laid back down. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Ravi."

"Night Moyashi. Get some rest." Ravi replied as he opened the door and left Allen to doze. Shutting the door behind him, he leaned heavily on it and took Timcampi out of his pocket. "Is he really ok Timcampi?" The Bookman asked the golem who just nudged its head against his fingers.

Deciding that nothing would get done with him just standing there, Ravi stuffed the golem back into his pocket and trudged down the stairs. Reaching the common room, his mouth formed a nervous smile as three Gryffindors casted him suspicious glances.

"Thanks for telling me where he was!" he told them cheerfully. "I just came to apologize about the detention."

"Hmph, if that's the case, then why didn't you or the other assistant stand up for him in class in the first place?" Hermione sniffed, obviously still upset about it.

"Uh, you have met Professor Cross right? Does he look like someone you want to go up against?" He asked incredulously. "You guys are students so he can't lay a hand on you. Me on the other hand, well, I'm sorry, but I can't let my beautiful face be ruined over one bad call concerning a detention." He told them in mock desperation.

"Coward." He heard the red-head cough and felt mildly annoyed. '_So that's how you wanna play? Well two can play that game, punk.' _Ravi thought mischievously.

"Tell me, do you say that to your friends every time your Potion's Master gives you an unfair detention and they don't defend you?" He asked slyly and let loose a truly mean smirk when they blanched. Oh yeah, he _knew _all about the Gryff's relationship with their Potion Master. It was hard not to know with all the gossip and complaining flying around. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Can you say pot calling the kettle black?" He teased as he walked toward the door. "I mean, it's not really your business anyway. You act as if you were the one's issued a detention. Fact is Allen's forgiven me and that's all that matters." Ravi, being the mature person that he is, then stuck his tongue out at them and shut the portrait before they could react.

"Bwhahah!" He laughed out loud, scaring several portraits in the hallway as he walked. "I love this job." And then, since no one was around, he did a little Ravi-Celebration dance.

He did the Bunny-Hop all the way to Cross's office, and he looked damn sexy doing it.

"What are you doing fool?" He heard a cold voice ask, startling him. Looking around he saw Kanda step out of the shadows with a truly disturbed look on his face.

"Yuu!" Ravi cried loudly as he glomped the swordsman. "I missed you buddy!"

"If you don't let go right now, you will regret it dearly." Kanda grounded out.

"What are you gonna do? Cut me up 'till I bleed to death? You'd be tried for treason and murder." Ravi chided.

"I don't have to kill you to make you suffer. Tell me, how much do you love that thing called a reproductive organ?" Kanda asked calmly and immediately Ravi let go of him and was on the other side of the hall with an aghast look on his face.

"That's _low_, Yuu." Ravi shivered as a chill came over him. "To go after my little Ravi like that! I think I'm traumatized! I see intensive therapy in my near future."

"You'll live." Kanda said sharply as he opened up the entrance to the office and walked inside and Ravi quickly followed him into the room where Cross was sitting with his feet propped on the desk.

"Were you able to talk to my stupid apprentice about the situation?" Were the first words out of the man's mouth before he lighted up and took an inhale of smoke.

"But of course! I told him what went down and in return he gave me Timcampi." Ravi said cheerfully as the golem flew to Cross who held out his hand as a mock landing strip. "He said Tim has a recording that we needed to see; said it was vital." Ravi finished with a mock salute.

"Alright, enough of your yapping." The General dismissed, turning his attention to the machine in his hands. "Show me what you got, Tim."

The three watched in apt silence as an image of the Potions Master appeared.

"_Well? What are you waiting for? Close the door and come sit down." _The recording started out and by the ended with Snape clutching his arm. All three of them wore deep frowns at the information they had just received.

"That man deserves a drink and a boat load of sexy women." Cross muttered carelessly has he rummaged through his desk. Where on earth did he put that whiskey?

"Shouldn't you act a little more concerned?" Ravi questioned the ever calm Cross. "That recording just told us we're gonna get knocked off by the Pope in a few years when we get back! Harsh." Ravi stated. Kanda just grunted while Cross just snorted.

"I've ran from enough angry drunkards, I can run from the Pope. Can't be too much of a difference. Samurai Boy!" He suddenly yelled, startling the younger two. "Take Tim, go through the gate and show that recording to Komui, pronto." He commanded. Kanda grunted and glared but did as he was told without question.

"While it sucks that we can't trust people on our own side, we have time to prevent it." He told Ravi with a satisfied smirk. "Our priority is in the now."

"Um, while I think that was a good call showing Timcampi to Komui, what if we can't stop it?" Ravi asked the General. He actually felt bad because he knew he would escape because he was a Bookman. Gramps would never let them get caught like that. He refocused on Cross when the man let out an annoyed sigh.

"I plan on doing what I always do; run away when I don't feel like dying." He said blandly making Ravi look at him in disbelief. "What? It works. Even my stupid apprentice runs when he realizes he can't win. I taught him that." He said with such pride, that it would make one think he was talking about teaching baboons to hold polite conversations as they drank tea.

'_Is that the only thing you taught him?'_ Ravi wondered as the man let loose a yawn.

"I'm going to bed. If you wake me up it better be because of an Akuma attack or because the extremely beautiful women in the nearby town _finally_ caught wind of me being here." The man then stumbled off to bed still praising himself for how awe inspiring he was.

Ravi, left all alone in the cold class room, just shrugged and began to whistle as he wandered off to the library. Like hell was he going to leave without checking that out.

"This just keeps getting better and better." He chuckled to himself.

* * *

**10 pounds is about $16 U.S dollars according to the currency exchange I googled.**


	12. Chapter 12

Over his years at being in Hogwarts, Harry had learned that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers' were phony, working for Voldemort, or sadly unable to return. Which if one thought about it, was a big rip-off if the students or their parents bothered to take into account how much tuition cost.

Professor Cross, however, was a different case entirely. And for the life of him, Harry couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. Hermione, Ron, and himself disliked the man on sight for about a week after he gave Allen that detention, but then Hermione snapped back into study mode and Allen practically begged them to let it go. Granted, the white haired boy disliked the man too, but he pointed out to the trio that it didn't matter how much he hated Professor Cross, the man was still a teacher. That and the parting words of the red headed assistant that first night put things into perspective.

That didn't stop the man from viciously singling out Allen every single class. It was so bad that there was a pool going around for when the transfer student would snap and attack the man. Personally, Harry didn't think it would happen anytime soon. Allen was notoriously good at keeping his anger in check, with the exception of a few terse words regarding his crusade with Slytherins. As much as Harry hated to admit it, Allen had actually gained quite a bit of ground with them over the past two months. While he was still not a friend, he gladly informed his Gryffindor pals that he had been upgraded from 'strange and dangerous creature' to 'something stupid' to 'that annoying acquaintance that won't leave me be no matter how much I hex him'. Harry's not sure if the Slytherins had told him that to his face or if he just picked the mood up from them.

In any case, no one had the heart to tell him that his hair was still smoking slightly from whatever curse the Slytherins had cast on him to get him to go away.

"Allen, are you sure this is worth it?" Ron asked in concern for the boy's mental health.

"Of course! The key is to stalk them and never let them go!" Allen giggled with such a dark aura around him that Harry considered asking him to face off with Voldemort in his stead. He had a strange feeling Allen would dominate that fight.

"Ah, ok then. . ." Ron trailed off as Allen began to cackle madly. "I think he's lost it." He whispered to Harry.

"Remember, he said he came from a reform school for traumatized kids. So the question is, did he ever really have it?" Harry questioned back, honestly wanting to know the answer. Ron just shook his head sadly.

Anyway, back to Cross.

If one looked pass all the insults and alcohol that he somehow sneaked past the other teachers, one could almost say the man was a good instructor. He was serious when it came to hard work and learning. He also knew what he was talking about but hated grading papers, so students rarely had homework, which earned him much forgiveness from the many egos that he had effortlessly crushed during his short time at Hogwarts.

It still didn't change the fact that he despised doing anything that was considered extra work. Rumor had it that he somehow erased his name off the Teacher's Parole List. Professor Flitwick is still trying to figure that one out. The list was charmed to be permanent, no erasing possible. Then again, where there's a will there's a way.

So it came with a deep shock and surprised gasps to the 5th years in his class when he announced he would be supervising during the Hogsmeade visit.

"So he does care about his responsibilities as a teacher!" Hermione whispered excitedly to her friends glad to finally have proof that he cared about them no matter how slight.

"No." Allen said blankly, a stiff smile on his face. "There's no way he's going for us. There's something in it for him."

"Like what?" Hermione asked as her brows furrowed into a confused glare.

"Like _bars_." Allen emphasized.

"Oh that's just ridiculous!" Hermione replied hotly but was drowned out by Cross.

"I just want you all to know that I'm only going so I can get drunk and meet beautiful maidens." The professor called out lazily from his desk. "I have absolutely no intention of watching any of you morons. If you wander off and die then it's your own damn fault. You know the rules, besides you're all in your 20's or something, right?"

"We're 15!" The whole class shouted angrily.

"15, 20, same thing." He told them, warding off their fury with a wave of his hand. "You can go at the start of lunch and have to be back by the end of dinner. Don't wait up for me." Cross said with a smirk as he stood up. "That's all I've got for today. Get out."

"He's abandoning us before we even get there." Allen sighed as they walked out of the classroom.

Lunch time came and after having their passes inspected, the four Gryffindor's walked with one eager professor who hadn't bothered to wait for any others. The only reason he was with them was because they were the first ones there and he needed an excuse to get to Hogsmeade as fast as he could.

"Where's the bar?" Was the first thing the professor asked when they reached the village. Ron, deciding to be a smart-ass, pointed in the opposite direction of the bar. However, Cross had Tavern Senses and sniffed the place out, smacking Ron on the back of his head as he sprinted towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Freedom!" Allen whispered as tears ran down his cheeks when he saw the man disappear inside. "Freedom!" He yelled pumping his fists in the air as he did a victory dance.

"Ok, I know you hate him, but you really need help." Harry told him as they calmed him down from his euphoria and began to explore the small town.

"You have no idea." Allen replied in a dark tone before returning to his regular, sweet self. While Hogsmeade had much to offer, the four friends became tired and hungry after exploring for a few hours and headed off to the Three Broomsticks to fill their stomachs and rest their feet.

"Oh, the nerve of that man!" Hermione exclaimed when they entered the bar and saw Professor Cross flirting with several women and gambling at the same time. "You would think he'd show a better example to the students, being a teacher and all." She said in disgust.

"To each their own, Hermione." Ron said as he ordered a butterbeer. Harry silently agreed with Ron while ordering his own drink. The waitress turned to Allen who ordered all the food on the menu and a glass of water.

"Are you trying to be funny?" She asked him, annoyed. "Ain't no way, you'll be able to eat everything."

"Yes he will." The other three told her simultaneously.

"How about a bet?" Allen asked her with a devilish grin. "If I can't eat it all, then I'll do whatever you want, within limits. If I do eat it all, then I don't have to pay."

"Little man, you have yourself a deal!" The waitress excitedly shook his hand, thinking of all the cleaning she wouldn't have to do tonight. As she walked away, the four could hear Cross's booming laugh. "Why yes, I am a prince! I'm here to bestow my wisdom onto all the children willing to listen." He told the cooing women surrounding him.

"What! All he does is laze and belittle women!" Hermione seethed. "Prince? I find that hard to believe and their buying it!" She raged.

"Let's not talk about our teacher's perverted hobbies," Ron cut in quickly. "I'm lucky I was able to come this time; Mum wouldn't let Ginny come because of all the disappearances."

"He's right, Hermione, the only reason I was allowed to come was because Professor Dumbledore convinced Sirius I'd be alright." Harry added as he sipped on his drink.

"My guardian doesn't even know about the disappearances!" Allen said contently. He had told them the first week that his parents were dead and that he lived with his uncle. They were smart enough not to bring it up again.

"Here's your food, lad!" The waitress said with plates among plates of food. Setting them down on the table and an extra trolley she continued speaking. "I have other customers to attend to so I can't watch you but I have a spell that will tell me if you try to cheat, all right?"

"Not a problem." Allen replied, eyes never leaving the food. With a swish of her wand the waitress gave a satisfied nod and continued on with her job.

A contemplative silence reigned across their table as Allen dug in before Hermione spoke up again.

"Who do you think is behind all these disappearances?" She questioned out loud.

"Voldemort, no doubt," Harry mumbled darkly.

"Well, I know that," Hermione said exasperatedly. "I meant _who else_." This statement caused both boys to look at and for Allen to stop eating. His eyes gained a worried tint as the three continued talking about something that wasn't their business.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Ron asked slowly, not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well it's just," Hermione hesitated, looking for the right words. "I don't know exactly how to explain it, call it a hunch, but these disappearances feel bigger than just You-Know-Who." Her words made Allen pale. _'They're not supposed to know anything! Stay calm Allen, they're just guessing.' _He reassured himself as he began stuffing his mouth again.

"Bigger?" Both Ron and Harry questioned at the same time.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, like there's more to it. I've been following these disappearances through the newspaper and it's frustrating me to no end."

"I'm afraid you'll have to elaborate." Harry told her, still not sure what she was getting at.

"None of the people who've gone missing were a threat to Voldemort. They're all regular witches and wizards. Some were merchants, others street performers, a few were homeless." Hermione sighed in aggravation. "It like whoever's doing this is trying to avoid attention, yet wants it at the same time."

A shocked silence ran over their table, the three students ignoring Allen's quiet chokes. He hadn't expected them to figure that out.

"Hermione, I think you just answered the question to your frustration over this." Harry said quietly.

"I think you're right Harry." Hermione said just as quietly, still in shock.

"Sorry for being the slow one, but _I don't _understand. Care to explain?" Ron asked with slight irritation at being left out.

"It's so simple I can't believe I didn't see it before! Whoever's doing this probably _could _take out someone with a high profile, like the Minister of Magic, but they know that the media would be all over that and searches for someone like the Minister would keep going much longer than one for a regular wizard, and they don't want that." Hermione gushed out, excited that she was slowly figuring out the puzzle.

"I'm with you so far, go on," Ron urged her happy that he was following her train of thought.

"So they targeted people who have a poor or middle class status, they know the media will still be on it but not as much as with someone of importance. It's like they're giving out a warning; the calm before the storm." She ended, proud of her deduction. Allen wished her brain had short circuited, but no such luck.

"Okay, I get that, but it still doesn't explain _why_ they're taking people who'd be useless to them," Ron stressed and Hermione's happy expression crumbled. She hadn't figured that part out yet.

"Sacrifices," Harry muttered softly after a moment, causing both Ron and Hermione to look at him.

"Sacrifices or mindless slaves. Would that be a reason why Voldemort and whoever's helping him want regular people?" Harry asked Hermione, anger tight in his voice.

Hermione nodded her head slowly. "Yes, that would be plausible."

"Aren't you guys over thinking this just a tad?" Allen spoke up, spooking them. They had forgotten he was there. "I'm sure the Aurors's know more than the media. They're probably already hunting this person down as we speak. It's not our job to figure this out." He ended almost desperately. _'Just forget about it! Do not cause me extra trouble!' _He mentally begged.

"Walker!" They heard Cross shout from across the room. "Get over here! I need you for something." Allen, after hearing his name come from that mouth, had the look of a man at the gallows, silently stood up and walked over to the professor.

"Yes sir?" he gritted out as politely as possible. He wanted so badly to deck his teacher in the face but the two giggling blondes sitting on the man's lap stopped any violence on his part.

"Heard through the grapevine you were good at poker." The man said, a sadistic light flashing through his one eye.

"Really? You must have heard wrong." Allen dismissed casually and tried to leave but Cross level such a glare at him that Allen could hear his thoughts.

'_Leave and die a most humiliating death.' _It spoke to him.

"Perhaps I should try my hand at it anyway." He backtracked to save his life, nay, his very soul. "Will I be playing against you?" He asked, shuffling around nervously.

"Naw, cards ain't my thing. These two gents though, seem to be lookin' forward to it." Cross said pointing to two of the biggest, most burliest men Allen had ever had the displeasure of setting eyes upon.

"Oh. Just for fun then, yes?" He asked the two men as he sat down and shuffled the deck.

"No." One let out in a beastly growl. "We're playin' for keeps and what we want is our women back from Lover Boy here." Allen felt a cold sweat slide down the back of his neck.

'_Heavenly Father,' _He silently prayed. _'Please don't let there be any spells that detect cheating_ _in this game. PLEASE.'_

* * *

Meanwhile Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched in sympathy as Allen was dragged into a card game against his will.

"I think," Harry said as he rose up out of his seat. "We should go investigate; ask questions to people and see where the disappearances happened. We may find something." The other two nodded as they got up to leave.

"Think we should ask Allen to help us?" Ron questioned just as they were about to leave, feeling bad about just leaving him with Cross. Harry stopped and turned around to see Allen stuck between one evil bastard of a professor and two aggressive looking men. '_Yeaaahhhh, we can't take those guys on. Sorry Allen.'_

"No, I don't think he'd be able to escape Professor Cross, besides, I'm not sure he could take it." Harry dismissed

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"He watched us when we were practicing quidditch the other day and he looked a bit ill after seeing us flying around, so I'm not sure he'd be able to take this. Besides, you heard him just now, he doesn't think it's our job and I suppose he's right." Harry scratched his hair. "But we can't let this go without trying. Also, he's an exchange student; let him enjoy his year at Hogwarts." Harry said as they walked out the door.

The waitress came back to their table ready to claim victory, only to stare in disbelief at all the plates licked clean.

"Aww bleedin' hell!"

* * *

**Bonus Story : You don't evolve, do you?**

He was getting dizzy just watching Harry and the others fly around on their brooms.

"How can they do that?" Allen asked Ravi who had joined him.

"I don't know, but I'd like to try!" Ravi said excitedly.

"I'm glad one of us is enjoying this." Allen muttered to himself. Suddenly, the golden snitch landed in front of the exorcists. Both blinked at it dumbly, unsure of what to do, before the snitch zoomed away.

There was an awkward silence before Ravi spoke.

"You know…"

"Yes?"

"That thing looked a lot like Timcampi," Ravi finished.

"Really? What do you think Tim?" Allen asked Timcampi, who was seated on the crown of his head. Tim simply butted his little head against Allen's, agreeing with Ravi.

"Hey, maybe they're distance cousins or something!" Ravi exclaimed, laughing at his own joke.

"Ha ha, Ravi, very funny." Allen said sarcastically.

"Or you know maybe it's an evolved Timcampi," Ravi said seriously. Allen perked up at this.

"You think?"

Ravi shrugged his shoulders. "You never know, I mean, look at the resemblance." They both looked out in to the field just as a bludger violently knocked one of the players off his broom.

"Ravi?" Allen squeaked with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes?" Ravi asked in the same voice.

"You don't suppose, that Tim would evolve into that, _do you?_" Allen asked, already thinking of how many times his head would be smashed against a wall for angering a bludger –like-Timcampi.

"Dear God, I hope not." Both exorcists looked up at Timcampi just in time to see that he had sprouted two fangs making it look like he was grinning evilly.

Allen and Ravi paled considerably.

"I really hope not."


	13. Chapter 13

She watched from the shadows as the three students left the pub. Golden eyes held a dangerous tint as her pink tongue darted out to lick the lollipop held in her grip. She looked on with a bored air about her as they conversed with each other for a moment, before splitting up and going up to people to speak with them. Each person they spoke to either sadly shook their heads or snapped an angry reply of some sort.

"Che. How silly. Asking potential victims if they know anything about the disappearances. How stupid! Not a smart move at all." Rhode mumbled childishly as she bit down on the sucker, enjoying the sharp 'crunch!' that it made. _'Just like bones when they snap.' _She sneered in disgust as they kept asking the villagers questions. "Ugh! How idiotic can you get? By Earl, and I have to watch these fools?" She asked herself, rather insulted that she was asked to do this.

"Now, now, patience is of the essence, no?" A smooth voice call from behind her. Recognizing the voice, she turned with a smile. "Tyki! What are you- whoa, what happened to you?" She asked as she took in his appearance.

The normally dapper suit that he wore was ruffled and torn in various locations. His hair was a wild mess, and it looked like a very angry woman had walloped him right across his cheek with little thought about how it would affect his image. He had numerous scratches all over his body and he was leaning heavily on his cane.

"I just came back from a mission in China." He told her with a small smile. He didn't want to tell her he had to kill pandas. Rhode loved all adorable things and somehow he doubted she'd forgive him for this, even if it was a mission.

"You look like you been through quite the fight." She stated, obviously wanting to know more.

"Yes, well, even though I can 'choose' to touch something, it's harder to concentrate when you're going against multiple opponents." He muttered. "In any case my mission was a success. I just came to see what you were up to."

"The Earl gave me the most boring mission ever!" Rhode whined. "I have to observe those brats and if I see the chance, find a way to get them into the forest. I wish I could watch Allen." She sniffed; disappointed that she couldn't see her crush.

"Me too." Tyki said with a perverted smile. They spent a few moments fantasying over Allen in a rather dirty fashion.

In the bar, Allen felt a shudder run up his back. "Ug! Why do I feel like some perv just tried to watch me undress and someone else just tried to play dress up with me?" He asked himself before Cross kicked him in the head.

"Harry this isn't working, perhaps we should find another…" The voice broke the Noah's out of their daydreams. The Gryffindors had gotten closer to the alleyway but not near enough to see them.

"What do you suggest then? I'm doing the best I can." They heard a boy say in response.

"You have to get them into the forest?" Tyki asked Rhode in an interested tone.

"Yeah, it's a plan made up by that Snake Man. Top secret." Rhode replied with a yawn.

"Just pretend you're related to one of the victims." Tyki said with a shrug, but Rhode just shook her head slowly.

"Wouldn't work. It'd be too suspicious. Even they wouldn't be dumb enough to fall for that. All though. . ." She trailed off, looking over Tyki once again. A sly grin lit up her face.

"Hey Tyki, how good are you at acting?"

* * *

"This is getting us nowhere! Everyone's too afraid, thinking they'll be next. It was a good plan Harry, but if we want answers we need to change tactics." Hermione told him.

"I know Hermione, but I can't think of anything else that we could do!" Harry snapped back, clearly frustrated with their lack of results. "Maybe we should just go back to the Three Broomsticks." He said in a defeated tone.

"Cheer up mate. I'm sure we'll think something up." Ron encouraged as they began walking back. "'Sides, we should make sure Allen is ok." Before they could go save their friend, though, they heard sobbing coming from an alleyway.

"Uncle, uncle. . ." The three heard a little girl cry. Wands immediately out; they approached the alleyway and saw a young girl with short hair tugging at a man's body. "Uncle, please wake up!" she sobbed hysterically into his chest.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he ran up to her, Ron and Hermione on his heels. Red rimmed eyes peered up at him.

"I-I don't know." The girl hiccuped. "I went to buy some candy at Honeydukes. H-he was supposed to wait outside for me, but when I came back out, he was gone! I looked down here by chance. I almost missed him!" More tears fell. "Don't die Uncle!" She begged to the unconscious body.

"He isn't going to die." Hermione comforted her. "See? His chest is still rising, that means he's breathing." Right after she said this, the man let out a pained groan and opened his eyes.

"Where?" He asked sluggishly, looking at the world with blurry eyes. "Emily is that you?" He asked, talking to the little girl.

"Uncle Tim!" She shouted in joy, hugging him with all her might. "You're ok! I'm so happy!"

"Oof! Of course I'm alright! It's going to take more than a monster to take out your Uncle Tim." He told her, ignoring the pain her hug had caused.

"Monster?" Ron asked. The man turned to the three students.

"Yes. I was waiting for my niece when this monster dragged me into this alleyway." He said in a bewildered tone- as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"Did you see what it looked like?" Harry asked him urgently. This, the boy realized, could be the clue they needed.

"Why, it looked like a giant mutated panda!" The man gasped out in complete shock.

'_Mutated panda?' _The three thought together and couldn't help but think of the first Transfiguration class they had with Allen.

"Yes! I'm recalling things a bit better now." Tim told them as he closed his eyes in concentration. "It spoke to me. It said it needed to take me to the forest near the school by tonight. Its master commanded it."

"Oh, Uncle Tim! That sounds horrible! How did you escape?" Emily gasped out, pale as a corpse.

"I fired a spell at it. Goodness, what did I use? I can't recall, I was so panicked. Well whatever it was, it scared it away." The man said, patting his niece on her back in comfort. "Come now Emily, let me up."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hermione asked, concerned for his health.

"Yes, yes." He chuckled good naturedly as he stood on unsteady legs. "A pop over to the local healer's and I'll be good as new."

"Do you need us to escort you?" Harry asked him.

"Hmm, I think we'll be alright. Besides, you three are from Hogwarts, right?" At their nod he continued. "Don't you have a curfew?"

"Oh! Yes, we have to be back soon!" Hermione replied after checking the time. The group walked out of the alleyway and split up with the students going to the Three Broomsticks and the uncle and niece going to the healer.

"Thanks for all your help!" Emily yelled with a happy wave before they disappeared around a corner.

"Well, looks like we have a lead." Ron said in excitement as they entered the bar.

"I'm just happy he was alright." Hermione sighed in relief. "How horrible would it have been if he had died?"

"But he didn't." Harry pointed out, not wanting to imagine the man dying. "And now that we know where that thing was going to take him, we just need to explore the forest tonight. I still have my invisibility cloak."

"Just one problem mate." Ron piped up. "Dumbledore put wards up around the forest. Besides is this worth the risk of expulsion?" He asked, reminding the other two of the Headmaster's opening words.

"We won't get caught." Harry said firmly, eyes determined. "And if we do. . .I'm sure he'll understand." He finished resolutely.

"I don't know. He sounded serious. . ." Hermione trailed off on a worried tone. Somehow, she had a feeling if they went into the forest, that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't be lenient. A loud crash pulled them from their thoughts.

"What? Get back here, you little cheat!" They heard an enraged roar from the corner of the room. Turning to see what the problem was, they blinked in surprise at the white blur running towards them. They paled when they realized it wasn't planning on stopping and yelped in pain as it ran right into them, sending them all to the floor.

"Ow!" Hermione and Harry groaned as they hit the ground.

"Hey watch it!" Ron yelled at the person sprawled a few feet away. "Allen?" He gaped when he realized who it was. At the mention of his name, panicked eyes shot up to meet the trio's. Faster than they could blink, the short boy was already up and at the door before turning to look at them.

"What are you waiting for? Run! Run before the beasts eat you!" He screamed at them before zooming out the door.

"Beasts? What is he on about?" Harry growled, rubbing his head. The three froze when they heard an animal like snort from behind them. Slowly, as one, they all turned to gaze upon two of the hairiest, most feral looking men they had ever seen in their young lives.

'_Oh.' _They all thought together. _'THOSE beasts.'_

"You friends with that cheatin' brat?" One snarled out, cracking his knuckles. "That's all well and good, you can pay for him skimping on us." He said with a grin, showing his rotten teeth.

"Uh, look! Beautiful women!" Harry said desperately, pointing his finger to where Cross was sitting. With both of the men's attention turned that way. Harry shot up and ran towards the door, Ron and Hermione on his right behind.

They ran all the way to Hogwarts and sped up even faster when they heard enraged yelling behind them. They only slowed down a tad when they saw the Hogwarts gate.

Entering through, they found Allen right behind the gate, breathing heavily, lying flat on his back.

"What did you do to those blokes?" Ron wheezed out, tired from running.

"Please don't make me bring up bad memories." Allen heaved, staring at the darkening sky. "It's bad for my health. And if you must blame someone, blame Professor Cross."

* * *

**"**A mutated panda?" Rhode laughed, clutching her stomach. "Of all the things you could have said you pick _that_? She gasped out, tears running down her face.

"Quiet you." Tyki muttered, trying to hide his embarrassed blush. "Pandas are frightening."

"No they're not!" Rhode said, slapping his arm. "Pandas are cute, especially the baby ones." Tyki was so thankful she chose that moment to summon her door, as it caused her to miss the shudder that racked his frame. Stepping through the door, they walked in silence.

"I hate them." Rhode said after a while. "I hate all those filthy humans."

"Every last one?" Tyki asked in amusement.

"Every last one. Except Allen." Rhode confirmed with a giggle.

"Ah, yes. Allen." Tyki muttered in a dreamy voice. "I like him too."

"Neh, neh, how our are plans going? I've been here for days waiting for those kids so I need to get caught up." Rhode whined, tugging on his sleeve. "I was all alone, couldn't even bring an akuma to play with, 'cause Allen was there."

"You'll be happy to know that our plans are running smoothly." Tyki said while lighting up a cigarette.

"All of our plans run smoothly." She said while giving him a bored look.

"Not always. Allen's pretty good at messing us up." Tyki pointed out. But it was ok. He forgave the gorgeous boy.

"That's true, but I'll forgive him." Rhode said with a secret smile. "Besides, he's special."

"That man, Voldemort, he thinks he's using us. He thinks we're fools." Tyki told her off handedly, just to see her reaction. Rhode couldn't help but snort at this.

"He's the fool. He's the one being used, but then again all humans are fools aren't they Tyki? Even Allen." It was more of a statement then a question, though it did have a sad ring to it near the end. Tyki only nodded in agreement before saying with a boyish grin on his face.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they're not fun to play with." They both laughed at his statement.

"Come on, the Count's waiting for us." Rhode said as she opened the door.

"It is almost dinner time." Tyki replied causally as he walked out of the doorway and into a furbished dining hall. Rhode just smiled before entering herself as door behind her vanished.

"Earl!" She squealed as she hugged the round man sitting at the table.

"Hello Rhode. Did you do as I asked?" He asked as he patted her cheerfully on the head.

"Uh-huh! With Tyki's help we planted the clue in their heads." She said happily before pouting. "I think I deserve a year's supply of candy; that was a boring mission!" She whined childishly.

"You are positive about this?" Another voice hissed from across that table. Rhode looked and the pale man caressing his snake and smiled.

"Trust me." She said darkly, "They won't be able to resist. Not after the show we put on, right Tyki?" Ask the man who was busy filling up his plate.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Won't be able to resist." He said distractedly as he began to eat. The Earl tilted his head to the side, his smile never leaving his face.

"Tyki-pon.' He called out cheerfully. "Why are you here?" The said man slowly sat down his fork and turned to look at the Earl.

"Eating?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"Have you done what I have asked?"

"Yes! It's done! Completed! Couldn't you tell by the state of my normally sexy clothes?" Tyki asked, sound slightly hysterical near the end.

"There, there." The Earl consoled, pinching the man's cheek like a child. "As long as it's done, everything's ok."

"What'd you make Tyki do?" Rhode asked, truly curious. "He won't tell me, meanie." She stuck her tongue out at Tyki who was rubbing his cheek.

"Oh I just had him take care of something for me, that's all. It was a small matter." The Earl chuckled at Tyki's offended look.

"Back to the matter at hand." Voldemort rasped out, regaining their attention. "You're positive they'll be in the forest tonight? You did target the right students, yes?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well duh." Rhode replied. "They'll be there, I can guarantee it. And of course they're the right ones. Messy black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar hanging around with a tall red headed boy with freckles and a girl with bushy hair. That sound right?"

"Ha, ha! Yes! Yes! Most excellent!" Voldemort boomed out. "My apologies for my doubts." He apologized.

"Why do you want them in the forest so badly?" Tyki asked because he seemed to be the one out of the loop.

"I want them destroyed." The pale man said softly. "I want their blood spilt on that dirty ground, their bones splintered and I want to hear them scream. Your akumas are not affected by magic, correct?"

"Yes. Not even Avada Kedarva can take out my precious machines." The Duke assured.

"I'll take your word. However, I have one request." Vodlemort replied.

"Oh?"

"Kill the two sidekicks if you want; they mean little to me; injure Harry Potter if you must but nothing more." Voldemort ordered as he stood up. "That boy's demise belongs to me and me alone. As I said, kill the friends but I will put him into death's embrace myself. Are we clear?"

"Of course." The Earl said with a giggle.

"Good." Voldemort nodded. "I shall take my leave now. It was a wonderful diner." With that said, he stalked out the door way and went to another part of the decaying mansion.

"He needs to get laid so bad." Tyki commented and received a whack in the head for his efforts. "Ow! What, I can't even say the truth anymore?" He asked, annoyed as he rubbed his head.

"Be polite Tyki-pon." The Earl scolded. The Noah of Pleasure just mumbled rude things under his breath as he went back to eating.

"Will you be there tonight?" Rhode asked as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"I'll be in the forest, but I won't be at the show." The elder man replied as he wiped away a fake tear. "There's Innocence in that forest somewhere and we need to find it soon."

"There is?" Tyki asked incredulously. Here he thought they were doing this for shits and giggles.

"Oh yes." The Earl told him. "And while I don't expect Rhode to miss the show, I do expect Tyki-pon to come help me find the Innocence."

"But that forest is huge!" Tyki complained.

"Would you prefer to go back to China?" The Earl asked pleasantly.

"Uh-Oh my!" Tyki gasped out in a most gay way. "I seem to have become rather tired. Well, if I want to be of any use this evening, I should go to sleep right now! Good night!" He told his family as he dashed out of the hallway.

"Wow." Rhode said eyes wide. "What did you make him do?"

"Oh, he just took care of a little pest problem for me." The Earl said as he sipped his tea.


	14. Chapter 14

"So tonight at 10, we leave. 'Kay guys?" Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron softly as they walked back into the castle. A few feet ahead of them was Allen and this was only because he was daydreaming and didn't notice they had hung back.

"Alright, but I still don't like this." Hermione hissed back right as Allen noticed he was alone. Whirling around, he frowned when he saw the three standing there conversing in soft tones.

"Hey!" He called out, startling them. "Are you guys coming?" He asked.

"Sorry mate! Got caught up in conversation." Ron apologized as they walked up to him.

"Oh?" Allen asked; interested. "Must have been interesting if it made you stop walking. What was the topic?" The white haired boy asked casually, unaware of the panic he had just caused the three. They all looked helplessly at each other before blurting out together;

"House elves!"

"Quidditch!"

"Chess!"

". . .Blinding." Allen said after a moment of just looking at them. "Perhaps you should get on the same conversation, yes? I'm sure that would tone down the confusion."

"No, it's all the same subject!" A red faced Hermione choked out. Gah, she hated lying! Especially to sweet people like Allen. "The house elves, you see, created a game. I-it's like a mix of quidditch and chess! Quite hard to beat or so I've heard."

Allen's blue eyes bore into hers and she couldn't help but glance at the floor in guilt. Her head shot up when he busted out laughing.

"Wow." He said, wiping a tear away from his eyes. "Hermione, I'm sorry, but that's the worst lie I've heard in years and I've heard a lot of bad lies." He told the girl before losing his composure and started laughing again.

Hermione just looked at Ron and Harry and gave them the '_I tried_' shrug. She jumped a little when she felt two hands come softly down on her shoulders. Turning, she blushed beat red when she saw how close Allen was to her face. Afraid he was going to yell at her, she calmed down when all she saw was a kind smile on his face.

"Next time," He started out, "say this: It's a private conversation that is none of your concern. See? No silly excuses and people won't call you a blatant liar!" He ended with a wink, letting go of her and moving out of her personal space.

"You're not mad?" Ron asked. Normally he'd be pissed at someone getting so close to Hermione but he was busy puzzling over Allen's lack of reaction.

"Not really. I figure it's not really my business. I was only asking because I was curious." Allen responded. He was a little hurt that they would lie to him, but he shrugged it off. He was about to say something, when he remembered something.

"Do any of you have the time?" He asked them.

"Just a moment." Hermione responded as she took out her wand. Chanting a spell, numbers shot out in a sparkly blue.

"It's 6 already? I need to get to the library." Allen told them, already on the move. "I'll see you guys later!" He called over his shoulder as he turned a corner, disappearing from sight.

"Ok? At least we don't have to worry about making up a story now." Harry said to his shocked friends. "Bye the way Hermione, do you think you could do a little research on the wards put up around the grounds?"

"I knew you'd ask me that sooner or later!" She smirked at him, patting her book bag. "Aren't you lucky I've already checked out the book that we need."

* * *

"Hello Madam Pince!" Allen greeted the Liberian as he walked by the desk.

"Good evening Mr. Walker. What are you looking for tonight?" She asked him. Over his stay, he had come to the library every other night. Sometimes he came in looking for books to help him with essays. Other times he just came in to read for fun. She had been as stern with him as she was with the other students but after watching how careful he treated the books, she softened up on him.

"I have to do an essay. Are there any books referencing the Dark Ages and the affect it had on wizarding culture?"

"Isle H, under Wizarding Culture." She replied promptly.

"Thank you!" He said as he walked to where isle. Upon reaching it, he blinked at seeing a familiar red head passed out surrounded by books. Shaking his head with a smile on his face he walked over and bent down. Gently grabbing his comrade's shoulder, he began to shake him while calling his name.

"Wake up Ravi." Allen called softly. "Come on, get up before Madam Pince finds you." Nothing. Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Allen grabbed the nearest book and slammed down on the sleeping teenager's head.

"Wake up!" The words and the pain jolted Ravi out of his blissful sleep.

"Radishes are the one of the few vegetables that can go into potions!" Ravi yelped as he bolted up. "And I wasn't sleeping; I was simply in a transcendental state of mind!" He declared to thin air.

"I had no idea thinking such deep thoughts produced so much drool." Allen commented with a sly smile.

"Sometimes you need to sacrifice to receive a deeper state of mind." Ravi replied in a wise tone, as he rubbed his face with his sleeve in a typical kid fashion. "In this case I had to ruin my beautiful face. Fear not, my looks will return shortly."

"Thankfully, you're looks don't mean much to me."

"Ouch! So cruel baby." Ravi whined. "Why are you back here anyway?"

"The urge to kill you gets stronger every time you call me that." The pale boy informed him. "To answer your question, I'm looking for a book on cultures and the Dark Ages. You?" Allen asked as Ravi pulled out some books.

"Thankfully for you, I've read almost every book in this isle. Here, these will help. As for me, I promised Panda I would read as much as possible while I'm here." Ravi explained.

"Thanks!" Allen said to him as he walked over to an empty table, setting his stuff down. He couldn't suppress a smile at hearing Ravi groan and follow him.

"How was the village trip?"

"It was fascinating until Professor Cross dragged me into a card game."

"Harsh." Ravi winced in sympathy. "Where is he anyway? Back in his office?"

"Last I checked he was surrounded by women, laughing obnoxiously and generally being a nuisance to society." Allen told him with a cold smile. "Somebody will have to drag the drunk back."

"Aw crud. Guess I'll grab Yuu and go get him." Ravi said, already imagining the drama that awaited him at the bar.

"Where is Kanda?"

"Probably meditating somewhere. That's really all he does besides eat, sleep, and threaten things."

"Have fun getting him to the bar." Allen murmured, eyes already scanning across the pages of a book and taking notes on parchment.

"It won't be that hard." Ravi chuckled. "The moment I mention the word 'fight', he'll grumble and curse but secretly he'll be looking forward to getting Professor Cross. Yuu loves fights. I'll go get him now. I have a feeling the world will crumble if Cross is left alone in a bar without supervision. Later Moyashi!" Ravi finished with a wave, ignoring Allen's irritation as he left the library.

Another hour passed before Allen closed the last book with a tired but satisfied sigh. Putting the books back in their rightful place, he was more than ready to head back to the common room when something caught his eye.

There at another table sat Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Both boys had their head together in conversation. One flipped through the open book in front of him and after a moment of studying it, just shook his head in frustration. They both had lost, helpless looks on their faces and it didn't make it any better that the students around them either ignored them or just smiled at how upset they were. Curious and angry on their behalf, Allen went over to them.

"Are you guys having trouble with something?" He asked them quietly as he came closer to the table. They both looked up at him obviously not sure what to make of him coming over to them. After a moment of deliberation, Crabbe spoke up.

"We're studying for the upcoming transfiguration test. We're just stuck."

"Maybe I can help!" Allen offered cheerfully as he sat down next to them. "What's the problem?"

"We can do the practical well enough to get a passing grade." Greg piped up. "But explaining the theory is hard, and we can't find a decent answer in any of the books. We've looked and looked but we can't find anything helpful!" He ended with a grimace. "None of this makes since!"

"Now, now, don't get frustrated." Allen chided him. "Show me exactly where you're confused. . ."

That's where he spent the next few hours, helping two boys no one else would bother with and ignoring the strange glances from passing students.

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room, 9:50 pm_

"You guys ready to go?" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione as he brought out his invisibility cloak.

"Yes." Hermione replied in a soft voice as the three of them became invisible under the cloak. As they walked down the staircases and halls the conversation went a little bit like this;

"Harry, you need to get a bigger cloak, this one's getting a bit small."

"My cloak is not getting smaller; you're getting too big."

"I couldn't stay a midget forever."

"Would you both be quiet? This is a pointless conversation."

"Your face is a pointless conversation."

"Ron, that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"Shh! I hear someone coming!" Harry told them as they pressed against the wall. The footsteps kept getting closer and closer before the three Gryffindors finally saw Filch storming down the hallways with Mrs. Norris. The ragged cat's yellow eyes looked right through them, but after a moment she continued to saunter down the hall.

The three students held their breaths as Filch walked by them without stopping before letting their breaths out when they could no longer hear or see him.

"What is he doing out so late?" Ron questioned, despite knowing that Filch was always on the lookout for straggling students.

"I don't know, but let's leave before he comes back." Harry said as he began walking toward the entrance that led outside. The hidden trio made near the edge before they stopped just before alerting the wards.

"So how do we get passed these wards?" Harry whispered to Hermione. She 'hmphed!' in annoyance at him for making her study up on the wards.

"That book was written at a much higher level than I'm use to reading. It took me forever to figure out what kind of wards Professor Dumbledore put up. Thankfully the counter-spell was right under it but we have to hurry! It's not permanent. So be prepared to run." She told them both as she brandished her wand.

"Right."

"Got it."

"Here we go!" She muttered. "_Gninepo Trohs!_" The moment it was uttered a small part of the barrier opened up and the students dashed through just in time. The barrier sealed up the moment after Ron's foot got through.

"That was to close for my liking! You sure there isn't a way to make that last longer?" Ron asked Hermione and received an elbow to the gut as an answer. "Right. Take that as a 'no' then." He grumbled, rubbing his soar stomach.

The trio walked under the cloak until they decided they were in far enough that the trees gave them coverage from Hogwarts. The three then cast 'Lumos' with their wands after Harry folded and shrank his cloak.

"No matter what happens, we stay in a group. No running off whatsoever. I don't care if you see fascinating plant or are scared to death because the trees moved. We stick together, alright?" Harry hissed sternly. "I have no idea how we're going to track these monsters, but it won't do to split up."

"Um, Hary?" Ron said weakly, capturing the other's attention. "I don't think we have to go far." The taller boy said as he pointed a shaky finger deeper into the woods. Looking in that direction, Harry could see a faint glow of light; from what he couldn't say, but he knew none of the creatures in the forest needed a light to see at night.

With their wands out, the three slowly moved closer. The closer they came to the light, the more dread filled their stomachs. After what felt like an eternity, they were close enough to see it was a fire. Standing around the flames were dozens of people, all pale, all staring into the fire without blinking or moving an inch.

"Bloody hell, what's going on?" Ron whispered as he took in the people.

"No clue. Hermione?" Harry asked but the girl just shook her head. Then, from behind, they heard a snap. The Gryffindors turned quickly, but were wrapped tightly in some sort of rope before they could raise their wands.

"Ah!" Hermione gasped as the cord wrapped tightly around her. Slowly, whatever captured them dragged them into the clearing. In the light, the three paled when they saw that the thing that had captured them was not a wizard, but a creature they had never encountered before. Fear rose in their hearts at its grotesque form and when it revealed its razor sharp teeth, the thought of being eaten alive, flooded through their minds.

A small child-like laugh broke them from their terror. Turning to the noise, Harry's green eyes flared in shock and rage.

"_You!_" He hissed so sharply, Hermione thought he had slipped into parseltongue. Rhode's eyes glinted in the fire as she skipped closer to him.

"Yes, me." She mocked him. "I told you didn't I?" She called over her shoulder into the darkness. "Are they stupid or what?" The girl said with a chuckle as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Why yes." A high voice responded back.

The fear was back. It was so strong it buzzed in their ears and drowned out everything else.

"Quite foolish indeed." Lord Voldemort said as he was bathed in the shallow light.

* * *

**Bonus Story: You can read?**

Draco Malfoy had seen many things in his young life. He'd seen his father kick house elves, watched a Weasley puke up slugs, had seen one white-haired fool sit down next him one day without so much as a by your leave, and many other things that he would rather not mention.

And while all these experiences had left marks on him in some way or another, the one he was witnessing right now was baffling beyond words, as his two best mates entered into the Slytherin common room.

Seeing Crabbe and Goyle together wasn't the problem. Seeing them with a book from the library, while much more rare, wasn't all that shocking either. True, he had made a crack about their ability to read in their second year, but Draco knew better than anyone that Vincent and Greg studied for hours on end almost every night just to keep up with everyone else. They weren't dumb by any means- Merlin's sake, if you're sorted into a House like Slytherin that relies on wits, you'd better not be daft- they did, however, struggle with the way things were taught. Everyone learns differently (Draco himself learned best with visual demonstrations) and after years and years of trying, Vincent and Greg still hadn't found theirs.

Professor Snape- bless his Godfather- had yet to give up on the two and did his best to help them when he could. But even they understood that he was sometimes busy helping others and couldn't always be there for them. Every Slytherin knew though, that the man was there when it truly counted and that's more than most could say for their parents.

Slytherins loved him for more than just taking points from Gryffindor.

So it wasn't surprising that Crabbe and Goyle had a book. What was surprising was that their faces where filled with excitement- not the usual frustration and tears at feeling downtrodden and stupid.

"Where have you guys been?" Draco called out from the couch, gaining their attention. Walking over as one they sat down next to him and handed over the book when he held his hand out.

'_Basic Rules for Transfiguration.'_ The blonde read out loud. "Is to help you with the upcoming test?"

"Yeah!" Vincent said excitedly-_excitedly!_- "It has a lot of useful information in it. Greg and I are going to copy some of it into our notes."

"Ok." Draco said, still a little freaked out. "And you can actually understand the text?" he wasn't trying to call them slow, but there were some days he questioned it.

"Well at first we didn't." Greg admitted with no shame. "But then Allen came over and talked with us."

"Ah, I see- wait, _what_?" He asked aghast. They both had enough sense to look ashamed.

"I know you said to ignore him, but Drake, he was the only one to come over and actually ask what was wrong. He sat down and helped us find the material and took the time to make sure we understood it."

"And you didn't think for one moment that it might be a _prank_?" Draco stressed. If that freak messed with his friends so help him. . .

"Well, yeah, at first. But Drake, he stayed with us for hours. He even found information he didn't know about and wrote it down in his notes. And look Drake!" Vincent said as he took pieces of parchment out of his bag. "He helped us organize our notes. It's a lot easier to understand now that everything's in order." His friend confessed quietly, as Draco took in the neat handwriting and organized way the words were written.

"Did he write this for you?" Never in all his years had he seen Vincent or Greg produce such nice handwriting. Rest assured, Snape was working on that to; it was just taking time.

"Yeah." The two nodded. "He told us he had a hard time studying when he was younger because there was always so much information, he didn't know what to do with it all. Then, I think he said it was his dad, showed him how to group information together and it worked for him ever since. And it's also working for us. I don't think he's a bad guy Drake." Greg said softly. "He even promised that'd he'd help us if we had any other questions. He didn't laugh or jeer once at us. He didn't get frustrated or call us stupid." The large boy looked down at his clasped hands.

"No one besides you and Professor Snape has believed in us like that."

And Draco was silent.

'_Maybe Walker isn't trying to humiliate us.' _The boy thought has he handed the notes back to his friend.

That Friday, after checking several times for cheating, Professor McGonagall had the pleasure of marking two perfect scores on the test sheets of two very deserving Slytherins.


	15. Chapter 15

Ravi sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day as he sat crouched against the wall outside the entrance leading to the infirmary. On the opposite wall, Kanda was leaning against it, his eyes closed in what one would assume to be concentration. Really though, he was just happy to be able to fight something after being trapped in this stupid school. True, Allen had come to them a few time about Akuma attacks, but they were few and in between. Not only that, but those fights were also ridiculously easy. Not even worth ten minutes of his time. So the bar fight came as a relief to him.

'_General Tiedoll would cry if he could see how happy Yuu is.' _Ravi thought, staring at the silent, but satisfied, swordsman.

"Do not mention that man." The cold voice took him by surprise. Ravi refocused his emerald eye on Kanda's dark blue ones.

"What? I didn't say anything!" The hammer happy boy protested.

"Che. Didn't have to stupid rabbit. I can hear you thinking about him from here." Kanda replied.

'_Is Yuu-chan a mind reader? Tiedoll would-'_

"Didn't I just tell you not mention him?" Kanda snapped at him, freaking him out even more. "And don't call me Yuu-chan."

"You can read minds? And you never told me? What the hell man?" Ravi whined to his friend. Kanda gave him what could possibly be the most disgusted look in the history of disgusted looks.

"Of course he can't read minds! Your face is just very open." A welcomed voice called out. "Kanda barely has enough brain power to do daily functions." Allen told Ravi with a happy smile as he trotted up to them.

"Are you looking to get decimated today?" Kanda growled at the pale exorcist, hand already on his sword.

"Temper, temper." Allen chided, wagging a finger. "And I believe a congratulations is in order; Kanda I'm so proud that you can use more complex words like 'decimated'. If I had I gold star on me, I would most certainly give it to you. Alas, I am starless." Allen said, wiping away a fake tear at the tragedy. "Another day then, yes?" He smiled.

"You are _so_ dead-"

"Speaking of ugly no good drunks that do nothing but cause trouble, where is Professor Cross?" Allen asked, changing the subject like a pro. "Still laid up? Vomiting out his mistakes? Wait!" Allen gasped out in a tone of pure joy. "Is he _dead_?" Blue eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Ah, sorry not today." Ravi told him. "I mean he might be! Last I heard Madam Pomfrey was giving him a potion to sober him up. But he could have died anywhere in between! You never know." He said, panicking at how quickly the boy's bright expression turned to one of pure disappointment.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Ravi." Allen told him with such a beautiful smile that Ravi felt his heart melt. "I highly doubt he's dead; he's too much of a bastard to just drop dead on me. It is a nice thought though."

"And you say I'm the one who has problems?" Kanda grunted. "You're freakin' insane, Moyashi."

"Am I?" Allen asked with a raised eyebrow before smiling darkly. "You can honestly tell me you didn't want to murder him on the way back here?"

Oh yeah. Forgot about that. While Ravi and Kanda had managed to bring the man back, it hadn't been without hardship. Cross was just that good at pissing people off. Ravi had to stop Yuu from strangling him and in turn Kanda had to restrain Ravi from pushing the intoxicated general into the lake. There had been more, but Ravi didn't want to think of such black times. He had a taste of what Allen had to deal with for three years and the Bookman felt for him. The boy hadn't been joking when he said it was the worst years of his life.

"Allen, I've always respected you bab-" He cut himself off at Allen's evil smile. Calling him baby right now might result in serious injuries. "But my respect for you just went way up after bringing Professor Cross back. How you stopped yourself from killing him is beyond me."

"Hmm? What are you talking about? I've tried to kill him hundreds of time!" Allen laughed brightly. "Isn't that right, Tim?" He asked the golem that had come out to greet him.

"What?" Ravi croaked out as him and Kanda looked at the each other- shock written on their faces.

"Oh yes," Allen nodded. "One night he passed out so I figured I might as well give it a shot. Not like he was teaching me anything." He snorted. "I tried to strangle him with my bare hands, but at the time they were too small to go all the way around his neck. Bugger that, so then I tried bashing something against his head, but either I was still too weak or his head was harder than steel- I'd like to think it was the latter. Then I thought, 'Wait, why I'm trying so hard? He'll just drink himself to death!' but he didn't!" Allen yelled, as dark, haunted bags appeared under his eyes magically. "I spent at least 6 months filling him up, making sure he was in a stupor 24-7. I was so sure that his liver would fail him sooner or later, or that he would run out of brain cells. However, after scratching my head over the mystery of how his liver was perfectly fine- I took him to a doctor to check my results- I realized that man-whore that is my teacher somehow made his liver addicted to alcohol!" Allen told them, incredulity still in his voice at the discovery.

"And his brain?" Ravi asked, wishing he had a snack because this was getting interesting. If he had known Allen had such entertaining rants built up in him he would have asked years ago.

Kanda just looked constipated.

"His brain? His traitorous brain that allied with his liver?" Allen hissed. "Doc said it was flooded with so much alcohol it was actually using the stuff to support brain cells. He was so excited, saying it was a medical mystery for the times. I was ready and willing to sell Cross to him in the name of science, but the blasted man caught sight of a pretty woman and dragged me out before I could negotiate a price." The boy cursed, still nursing that particular grudge. "So then I figured if his whole being loved alcohol, I would just have to poison all the alcohol around him. Unfortunately, I didn't check my sources as well as I should have and ended up slipping an aphrodisiac in his wine. He had a lot of fun that night."

"Yes, that was a beautiful night." Cross said as he walked into the hall. "I still remember that blurred memory like it was yesterday." He gave a happy sigh.

"Please jump off a cliff." Allen told him pleasantly. "Your face frightens me and I can only see half of it."

"Brat!" The man snapped as he smacked the boy on the back of his head. "I teach you everything you need to survive and all you do to repay me is look stupid and try to kill me. If anyone got the shit end of the deal, it's me."

"I pay your debts." Allen reminded him.

"The only thing you're good for. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping with the other wimps?"

"How rude!" Allen retorted, insulted. "I came to make sure you're all right-"

"Don't lie. I heard you asking if I had died. I'm telling you right now, if I go down I'm dragging you with me."

"-and that you didn't contract an STD." Allen finished.

"Whoa. You've had an STD before sir?" Ravi asked in awe.

"_Once_." Cross stressed. "Wasn't my fault." He muttered.

"What was it like?"

"Itched like a bitch. Idiot boy! Stop bringing up the past and get to bed before I lose control and slaughter you."

"Of course, 'cause you've done that so many times before-" Allen cut himself off when he felt his left eye activate. Immediately, everyone became serious. "I don't think we'll be getting much sleep tonight." Allen said as he began to walk briskly, the others following behind.

"How many brat?" Cross asked as they reached outside and began running.

"Too many to count, but they're all clustered in one area." Allen replied as they stepped thought the barrier. Dumbledore had made sure to key them all in so it wouldn't hold them back.

Finding the akumas had been easy. It was when they saw who was being held hostage that things became tense.

"What the hell?" Ravi muttered as he took in the sight of the three kids being man handled by an akuma.

* * *

"Hello again Harry." Voldemort greeted as he walked forward. "I haven't seen you in almost a year. Tell me, are you and Cedric still good friends?" The man asked cruelly.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Harry hissed as he struggled on his binds.

"My, my, such impudence." Voldemort said softly before slapping the boy harshly and jabbing his wand to his throat.

"Tell me Potter," He started, "How does it feel knowing you're going to die tonight?"

"What? No torture?" Harry gritted out sarcastically.

"I would love nothing more than to watch you wither on the ground in pain." Voldemort admitted. "However, you seem to have a knack for escaping when I take that route, so I decide to just finish you off and be done with it." The serpent like man explained. "But before I send you off to meet your filthy mudblood mother and traitor father, I confess myself curious; what's it like, Potter, knowing that you are the reason your friends shall perish tonight because you simply could not stop yourself?"

Harry said nothing, just stared at the ground, unable to bring himself to look at Ron or Hermione.

"Very well then." Voldemort said after a moment of waiting. "Unlike you, I can live without knowing. Avada-"

"Wait!" Hermione's yell rang out, stopping everything, even the green glow of Voldemort's wand. "How could you do this Emily? What about your uncle? Don't you know what this man is? What he does?" Hermione called out to the girl who was standing by. "Have you no heart?" She cried.

"I never pegged you one for dramatic lines _Her-mion-e._" Rhode drawled out as she stepped closer to the girl. "Of course I know who he is and my name's not Emily and my 'uncle' is busy with something. I'm sure he'll drop by later. Oh, wait. Do you want my real name?. Rhode Kamelot at your service!" She said with a mock bow. "Hey, want me to tell you a secret?" She asked as she walked closer to the girl.

"_I would watch the world burn before I repent for this._" Rhode whispered in Hermione's ear before moving back.

"Don't let her ruin your concentration." Rhode grinned at Voldemort. "Kill that kid that's been a thorn in your side for so long. Come on! I really want to see this spell."

"Dear child, it would be my pleasure." But before he could utter another word, a white strip of fabric shot out of the darkness and wrapped around his wand, tugging it out of his grasp and sending it into the darkness. At the same time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt something cut them loose from the creature that had held them. It shrieked in pain but was quickly silenced when what looked like a glowing cross appeared on it, before it was destroyed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort hissed in rage.

"Oh-hoh! Looks like we have company~" Rhode sang as she jumped back, barley dodging one of those white belts that lashed at her. The golden trio, shocked at the series of events, found their freedom short lived as they were once again tied up and then dragged through the air at a fast pace.

"What on earth are these things?" Ron asked once they stopped moving.

"My belts are what just saved your lives." A familiar, musical voice told them. Following the voice and the belts, the trio saw they connected to a strange white cloak worn by one Allen Walker. Behind him stood Professor Cross holding a silver gun while his assistants both respectively held a hammer and a sword.

"Allen? I don't understand what-?"

"We'll talk later, alright? Now's not the time." Allen cut him off. Even though he was smiling, Harry could tell by his tone that he wasn't happy. "Stay here with Professor Cross. We'll take care of this." That said, the exchange student and the assistants began to move.

"Wait! That man out there, that's Voldemort! He'll kill you!" Harry rushed out before they got too far away.

"Oh?" Allen said impishly. Turning around, he gave them a dirty grin and tossed a wand to Harry. "He'll have a hard time without his wand." He giggled before jumping into the clearing.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked looking at the three new comers with distaste on his features.

"We were just walking by and decided to pop by and say hello!" Ravi grinned while Kanda just grunted.

"Allen!" Rhode yelled as she lunged at him, intent on frenching the life out of him. Remember their last encounter, he quickly dodged to the side.

"Sorry, I no longer accept kisses forced upon me against my will." He said resolutely.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deeper in the forest, Tyki stopped searching for the Innocence.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Something wrong Tyki-pon?" The Earl asked a few steps ahead.

"Nothing. Just got the feeling like I've just been denied the right to molest someone." The other said seriously, with a concerned look on his face.

". . .Tyki-pon is so odd."

* * *

"Aww." Rhode sniffed. "If you're going to be mean, then you can just die." She said with a sick smile, snapping her fingers. Immediately, all the motionless people began to moan as their skins ripped away and they took on different forms.

"Oh my god." Hermione gasped in horror. Ron paled at the sight before leaning over into some bushes to empty his stomach. "Sir, I don't understand. What's happening?" Hermione asked the man.

"I don't understand either, what's wrong with those people?" Harry questioned. He too felt disturbed when he saw how their skin ripped right off and those monsters came out.

"Do me a favor and shut up. I'm busy." The man snapped at them as he took aim at the monsters that had come to closer to them. The gun glowed slightly before he fired off several rounds. Each bullet hit true and the students watched on as the creatures were destroyed. Farther in the distance, they could see Allen using a very broad sword to cut through his opponents. The Japanese boy was also using a sword, only his let loose strange creatures, while the red head had a hammer that seemed to grow at will, using it to smash monsters into trees left and right.

"Where's Allen's arm?" Hermione asked in panic when she realized that the boy's arm was missing completely.

"What did I tell you about staying quiet?" Cross barked at her, firing off another round. Not liking the thought of just sitting there helplessly, the three held a silent conversation before nodding and raising their wands. They fired numerous spells and where shocked when all of them where deflected.

"Right, that's it!" Cross glared at them. "Next time you do something to distract me, I'm going to knock you out."

"We're just trying to help!" Harry snapped back.

"You're not even supposed to be out here!" The man yelled back, making them shrink backwards when he glared at them. "Look, you're in enough trouble as it is, so sit back, don't bother me, and for the love of women everywhere, let me do my job."

Voldemort was seething in anger as all the akuma around him where quickly getting killed. Soon, the only ones in the clearing where him, Rhode, and the three exorcists.

"What is the meaning of this?" He hissed at the girl. "I thought those useless machines were supposed to be indestructible!"

"Neh, neh, you don't listen well at all." Rhode replied, unconcerned at their current situation. "The Count said spells couldn't hurt them, silly snake man." She laughed.

Angry beyond belief but knowing he was out numbered. Voldemort decided right now was the time to retreat.

"We'll speak of this later." He snarled as he wandlessly called his wand back. It jumped out of Harry's back pocket and smacked itself into his hand. Without further thought, he apparated away in a blur of black.

Allen lifted his sword, ready to attack her when he stopped mid-step.

"What's wrong Allen?" Ravi asked as Allen stared into the darkness behind Rhode.

"Someone's here."

"Eh? How can you tell?" Rave asked looking into the forest and could only make out tree branches.

"I can see their outline." Allen said, never taking his eyes of the figure.

"You could focus on me, Allen." Rhode said sweetly as Tyki Mikk came out of the shadows to stand beside her.

'_Bet Time!' _Ravi and Allen thought at the same time staring hard at Tyki. Noticing their looks, Tyki decided to take them as a silent compliment toward his sexy figure. Fishing out a cigarette, he slowly brought it to his mouth.

"Yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyes, do it, do it!" Allen whispered under his breath, while Ravi muttered "No, no, no, no!"

Lighting the cig, he took a drag, looked at Allen, licked his lips, and _purred_; "Fancy meeting you here, darling."

"HAH!" Allen yelled, scaring everybody, while Ravi just clutched his head and groaned. "You owe me ten pounds, Ravi!" He said victoriously.

"Crap. I know, I know." The Bookman muttered before glaring at the confused Noah. "What the hell is wrong you? How hard would it have been to put that damn stick in your mouth after you perved out on my friend, huh?" Ravi raged at him.

"I'm. . .sorry?" Tyki asked, unsure of how to respond.

"If you're here to join in the fun you missed most of it." Rhode told him.

"Actually, I'm just here to tell you it's time to go. Earl's orders.

"Ok." The girl shrugged as she summoned her door. "You guys find the Innocence?"

"Not tonight. We'll try again another day." Tyki said as the door opened. Kanda rushed forward to stop them, but both Allen and Ravi stopped him. "I wish I could stay longer and get all nice a sweaty with you Allen." He told the boy with a creepy smile. "But it will have to be another day."

"Bye Allen!" Rhode said cheerfully as the door shut and vanished into thin air.

"What the hell?" Kanda roared at his comrades. "Why did you let them get away? Why'd you stop me?" He seethed.

"Calm down Yuu." Ravi said, still feeling slightly down over his lost bet. "Now isn't the time to fight a Noah. Not with the school so close."

"He's right. They can wait." Cross called. "Let's go back. I'm freezing my ass off." Stiffening, he glanced to the side and shot his foot out, tripping the three students that had tried to slip away under their invisibility cloak while the others were distracted.

"And where do you think you're going?" Cross asked in a dangerous tone.

"Back to our dormitories?" Ron answered weakly. Cross let loose a chuckle so sinister, they swore they saw a demon.

"I don't think so." He smiled viciously. "Try again."

"The infirmary?"

"Why don't you try the Headmaster's office, little rule breakers?"

"No, I think we're good." Harry said with a smile, which was wiped off immediately when Cross's hand flew across his face.

"Idiots! You have no idea how much shit you're in!" He yelled at them, ignoring the girl's gasp and the other boy's yell. "In case you've forgotten, you almost died tonight. You _would_ have died if we hadn't shown up, so don't try to pretend this was no big deal. Now get moving." He ended in a dark voice.

It was silent all the way to Hogwarts. Once they reached inside, Cross sent the three exorcists to Pomfrey to check their wounds, while he marched Harry, Ron, and Hermione up to the Head Master's office.

"Here you go. I have a feeling you want to speak with them alone." Cross said gruffly after pushing them roughly inside before slamming the door.

Left alone with Professor Dumbledore, the three realized as they looked into the Headmaster's eyes that Professor Cross was right. They truly were in deep shit.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Bring Sexy Back, Kanda!**

Kanda Yu was training in the forest with a blind fold on when he heard it; the soft clicking noise and music.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

Kanda growled as he ripped off his blind fold and walked towards the sound.

_Take 'em to the bridge!_

_Dirty babe..._

"RAVI!" He screamed as soon as he found the trouble making red head, who had been taking pictures of him.

"Yes, Yuu?" The stupid bunny asked innocently.

"What did I tell you earlier about-!"

"But YU! You don't understand! Women will pay a lot of money just to see your chest-"

"I DON'T CARE! I told you last time, you ARE NOT putting pictures of me on this internet thing just so you can have an extra bit of cash to pay off Moyashi." He told the other with a glare.

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead be gone with it_

"Especially not with background music like THAT!" Kanda yelled.

"But Yu! I split whatever I make with you 50/50, besides I have to find a way to pay Allen for the bet I lost, it's not like-" Kanda smacked Ravi on the head as hard as he could.

"I don't care about your stupid bet." Kanda growled, his sword very close to Ravi's neck.

"Fine. I won't put up half naked pictures of you on the internet." Ravi said while looking put out.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Ravi said cheerfully. Kanda nodded and went back to training. What he didn't know, was that Ravi had crossed his fingers behind his back and was once again taking pictures.

What Kanda didn't know wouldn't kill him.

_"I'm bringing sexy back.."_

**End.**


	16. Chapter 16

Standing in the Headmaster's office in the dead of night, the Golden Trio realized how much trouble they were in as Albus Dumbledore's eyes bored into them. The normal happy blue replaced by cold ice that bore no forgiveness.

"I," He started out, "Am not a person that gives judgment before the story. I suggest you start explaining why you felt the need to enter the Forbidden Forest when I specifically said any trespassers would be expelled."

The three stood in silence before Harry finally broke it.

"It's all my fault sir." He began and told him of what had happened at Hogsmeade. How they had come to a conclusion that Voldemort was partially behind the disappearances. How they asked around and came up with nothing, meeting Emily and her Uncle, and the information they received from him. Harry admitted it was his idea to go into the forest and asked Hermione to find the counter-spell for the wards. After it all spilled out, he became quiet again.

"And not one of you thought that it might be a set up?" Dumbledore asked angrily. "How foolish! But that is not what angers me the most; what truly upsets me is that you didn't even think to go to a teacher with this. You arrogantly thought that you could take these creatures on by yourselves; that is what upsets me the most Mr. Potter! The fact that you cannot seem to trust the teachers here who are meant to protect you!" He ended with a roar causing all three to flinch. "And you two! Harry says you were unsure, yet you still followed him! Why? I understand loyalty to one's friend, but that does not mean you follow him stupidly as he does something irresponsible! If the exorcists had not been there tonight, you would have perished! Did you even consider the feelings of the people who would have been left behind to grieve for you?" He asked harshly, not feeling the least bit sorry that all three had tears running down their faces.

The air was thick with tension as he regained his bearing's.

"I am not one to go back on my word." He started coldly. "When I said those caught in the forest would be expelled I meant it." Hermione, in particular, sobbed harder at this. Expulsion to her was even worse than getting a zero or not passing a class.

"However, I feel if I do that, you will be painted targets." At his words all three felt a slight hope in their hearts. "The enemy has seen your faces and I do not fancy myself a child killer, so you will not be expelled." The Gryffindors broke into smiles at the news.

"That is not a reason to be smiling!" Dumbledore snapped at them. "In exchange for staying, Gryffindor's House points will be set to zero and it will stay that way for the remainder of the year. Any points lost will put you into negatives. Any points given will be taken away automatically. You will serve a detention every night for the rest of the semester and possibly beyond if I see fit. _You _will be writing to your guardians explaining what happened and the punishments you are serving. You are barred from all school activities, balls, parties, and clubs. In short, you will be excluded from everything except classes." He took a deep breath.

"Ron and Harry, you are both banned from Quidditch until further notice. Hermione, you may only enter the library if you have an assignment and need a book. You must have to have a note from a teacher and Madam Pince will get the book for you." That did cause an outburst.

"But sir-"

"No!" He bellowed, silencing the protest. "You can either accept these conditions or you can take the expulsion. The choice is yours. The point of these punishments is for you to understand the magnitude of your transaction. Do you accept?" He thundered, looking as powerful as the day he fought Grindelwald.

He saw them mull it over in their heads.

"I accept." Hermione whispered first, tears still in her eyes.

"I accept." Ron followed, his face still deathly pale.

"I accept." Harry ended, green eyes on the floor.

"Very well. All punishments are effective as of now. You may leave." As the three shuffled toward the door he called out. "Wait, there is one more thing." Turning to look, Harry flinched as his cloak and the Marauders Map appeared on the Headmaster's desk.

"These will be in my possession until I feel I can trust you with them. If that takes until your last day of school, then so be it." Dumbledore said, not even looking at them as he wrote something down.

They were about to leave when Hermione turned around to look at him.

"Um, sir, I-you probably won't tell us, but could you explain what we ran into tonight?" She asked nervously. He looked up, his expression giving away nothing, but after a moment he sighed.

"Since you've already ran across them, I suppose it would best to explain. If only to stop any other incidents. Spree!" Dumbledore called and a house elf appeared almost instantly. "Please tell our guests, if they are well enough, to come to my office immediately." He asked. The house elf nodded and popped away. Albus looked back at the students. "You might as well take a seat. This may take some time."

As the students settled on the couch he began to speak again.

"Over the summer, it was noted that witches and wizards were vanishing. I grew more and more concerned as the count was getting higher faster, and much closer to Hogwarts. Ripped clothing worn by these missing people showed up in the woods every few weeks and it was only after I looked through my pensive for any similar cases in the past that I realized what was happening. Once, long ago, a friend and I ran into something called an Akuma. It is a monster made up of a machine, grief, and a soul." He ignored their gasps and continued. "We were in an unfortunate position and decided to fight it. It only took a few minutes to realize our spells were useless."

"Which is where we come in." Cross said from the doorway as all the exorcists entered the room.

"Akumas are made by a very powerful man. You need a special weapon to defeat them." Cross explained taking over for Dumbledore.

"Powerful man?" Hermione asked.

"Oh my god." Cross muttered, annoyed that he had to explain everything. "Alright, it's like this; back when everything was still new and Father Time still banged Mother Earth on a regular basis, he knocked her up on accident. She was excited 'cause she never had a kid before but he had other plans decided to split town and started doing Sister Moon because she was still hot. Mother Earth was pretty pissed about this and all that negative energy affected her baby. When she gave birth to her deranged child she named him Adam, but in true fashion to teenage rebellion, he changed it to the pimp name Millennium Earl. Bunch of time passed and he got bored. So he started stalking people for fun. He watched them with their families and became jealous at how happy they were. All that teenage angst built up to the point where he decided he'd destroy everything. He created an army of unstoppable machines to help him out. God saw this and wasn't havin' it, so he made Innocence to smack him and his machines back into place. Since then it's been a tug-of-war for everyone involved. The end." Cross finished with a yawn.

Complete silence.

"Ok, that is NOT what happened." Ravi said after getting over his shock. "He got the stuff you needed to know though, so let's skip the history lesson. Point is, we were called here to help you guys out." The eye-patched wonder grinned.

"Well then why weren't you just introduced like that? Why the teacher and student gig?" Ron asked bewildered.

"I suggested that so as to stop any panic before it started." Dumbledore explained.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled suddenly at Allen, making him jump. "Your arm's back! How?" She asked remember how he only had one arm when he was fighting.

"That was my Innocence." Allen explained with a smile. "It has different levels. I can either make it a white cloak I call Crowned Clown, or use it as a sword. Otherwise it's just a regular arm. See?" He said as he undid his glove and pulled his sleeve up.

After they saw it, he realized he had made a mistake. Even though they were his friends, he read their horrified and disgusted looks. Feeling ashamed and mentally berating himself, he quickly pulled his sleeve down and put his glove back on in record time. "Ah, you know what? I think I'll go back outside and make sure we didn't miss anything." He told the other exorcists, already heading for the door.

"Idiot apprentice!" Cross barked out, making him stop but he didn't turn around. "Just go to bed. You have class in the morning." Allen nodded mutely and left. After the door clicked shut, Cross turned his cold gaze on the children.

"I'm telling you right now." He grounded out harshly. "If you alienate him in _anyway_, I will personally make sure you look worse than his arm ever could, regardless of consequences. That kid came here to protect you; he doesn't need you freaking out over something stupid like how his arm looks. He got enough of that shit as a child."

"Of course sir." Hermione said. "We didn't mean to make him feel bad. We just weren't expecting that, that's all."

"It better be." Cross replied and Ravi noted that for all their fighting and complaining, Cross really did care for Allen.

"Um, just to make sure, you guys aren't here specifically for me, are you? That isn't why Allen wanted to be my friend, right?" Harry asked meekly.

"What? No!" Ravi shot out, shocked. "Even if he was just here to watch you, Allen's not that type of person." Ravi assured him.

"Che. Moyashi likes to make friends with everyone." Kanda grunted out, speaking for the first time since entering the office.

"That's right! I mean, yeah, we know who you are, but that's because we were given a list of students that might be tempted to go into the forest. It just so happens you were first on the list." Ravi explained.

Harry didn't reply but his relieved smile spoke volumes.

"Now that you know what's going on," Dumbledore cut in. "I suggest you return to bed. You also have classes in the morning." He reminded them and gave them a pass so they wouldn't get in trouble for being out after curfew. This time none of them argued. Ron took the pass and they silently filed out the door.

"No offense, but your students are kinda stupid." Cross complained as he sat down on the couch.

"Now, now, everyone is allowed to make mistakes." Dumbledore admonished. "This is worrying though, Severus told me nothing of this attack."

"He may not have known. There weren't any other Death Eaters there." Ravi pointed out.

"True, but then who was the girl and man that they spoke of? They do not sound like any Death Eaters Severus has described for me."

"They're with the Earl, let us worry about them." Cross cut in, wishing that he had a drink. "In any case, tonight wasn't wasted completely. We know they're after Innocence hidden in the woods."

"And what do you suggest we do about that?" Albus asked and Cross just shrugged.

"Best we can do is go look for it."

"I'd rather you didn't do that." Dumbledore cut in. "Allen suggested that in the beginning before we came up with the Transfer Student plan. I told him that that forest is huge and it holds many dangerous creatures and plants. It's very easy to get lost."

"We'll figure something out." Ravi said cheerfully before letting loose a monstrous yawn. "In less there's something else, I'm going to bed."

"Of course. You'll all dismissed." Albus said with a smile. "Thank you for all your hard work."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get pissed if I cancel my class tomorrow." Cross told the old man before leaving with a silent Kanda and sleepy Ravi right behind him. Dumbledore just shook his head with a small smile on his face. He stood up from his desk and walked over to his fire place and stuck his head inside.

"Severus!" He called. "Severus are you awake? Ah, sorry my dear boy, I didn't mean to wake you. Since you're up though, could you come up to my office please? I have something to discuss with you. Thank you."

Several minutes later a very sleepy Potions Master stepped out of the fire.

"What is it that is so important that it can't wait 'till morning?" He grouched because Severus Snape happened to love sleep. If he had the choice he would rather sleep than teach but it wasn't a choice so he sucked it up and went with it.

"Something has happened tonight involving- Severus, please stay awake long enough for me to explain." Albus said with a smile as he watched his friend curl up on the couch. Clearly, he wasn't awake enough to guard his actions. How fun.

"Sorry." Snape mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I'm awake, go on."

"Tonight some students were caught in the forest."

"Let me guess; it was Potter and his merry band of men." Snape said as confidently as a sleep deprived man could.

"I-yes. How did you know?"

"I've been doing nightly bed checks to make sure my Slytherins are accounted for. I know Flitwick and Sprout took to it too when I told them. Minerva felt inclined to give her students a chance. Also, despite what he thinks, I know Potter. Boy can't keep his nose out of anything if he had it removed." Severus said before yawning. "Anyway, continue on."

"Yes, well, they ended up running into some akumas."

"Did they die?"

"Severus!"

"Sorry."

"No, thankfully. They may not have been so lucky if the exorcists hadn't shown up when they did. But that's not the most troublesome part." Albus took a deep breath.

"Voldemort was there." He told his spy and instantly all sleep was gone from those dark eyes.

"What? But, I wasn't called." Snape said. "He didn't say anything about a surprise attack like this Albus. You can look at my memories but I know he never mentioned this." Severus told the man, honestly confused about the turn of events he had just been informed of.

"I believe you, Severus." Albus said once he realized how worked up this information made the man. "Calm down. At best, I think this was something he put together at last minute. There were no other death eaters in the vicinity."

"Still, if he's losing trust in me. . ." The spy trailed off, "It won't be good." He finished.

"I doubt this had anything to do with trust. I think he was testing to see how well the akumas worked."

"Let us hope that is the reason." Snape sighed. "So, what did you do to the idiot trio?"

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked, blue eyes innocent.

"Come off it, Albus." Severus scoffed. "There's no way you'd expel them. Others? In a heartbeat no doubt, but your favorite three? I don't buy it. Just tell me now if you gave them points for being brave so I can go throw myself into the lake to drown."

"Severus!" Albus said, scandalized. "I would never award them points for something like this. It was dangerous and stupid of them."

"There was a time." Snape said softly. "When you did." And Dumbledore knew he was thinking about the werewolf prank.

"I did not handle that well situation, did I? For it to still haunt you so badly. . .did I serve justice that night Severus?" He asked and the Potions Master shook his head.

"You served favoritism." Severus replied.

"This time is different though. While it's true I did not expel them as promised, that is because I did not wish for them to be easy targets. He and two controllers of the akuma saw their faces. I feel safer with them in Hogwarts. That does not mean they have gone without punishment. I won't go into detail, but they are under house arrest more or less. I shall write up in better detail of their punishment and make copies for the teachers. And Severus. . ." Albus said with a smile. "If it's any consolation, chances are Slytherin will at least take the House Cup this year. They've been remarkably restrained this year. I take it that's your doing?"

"Yes. The little fools and I made a bet. I told them if they could behave themselves I'd tell them some stories from my school days." His nose scrunched up. "Apparently, someone's parent spilled that I use to be quite the prankster." He snorted.

"Is that so? You never were caught red handed, were you?" Albus chuckled. "I enjoyed the one with the exploding cakes. I thought it was quite ingenious myself."

"I admit to nothing." Severus wisely said.

"What would you do if I told you that the Marauders drove themselves crazy trying to figure who did all those pranks? I do believe they wanted to meet you."

"I would have to laugh in your face and tell them to go kiss a troll."

"Are all former pranksters as sarcastic as you?"

"No, that's a gift. I am tired though. Happy but tired. Is there anything else I need to know?" He asked stepping back towards the fire place.

"No that's all. Have pleasant dreams Severus." Albus called out.

"The same to you Headmaster." Severus replied before stepping into the fireplace. "My bedroom." He called out and disappeared right after.

"Tomorrow will not be a good day, will it Fawkes?" The old wizard sighed to his phoenix. Picking up his quill he wrote a quick, detailed letter to the teachers about what happened. After making several copies and calling a few house elves to deliver them, he sat back with a groan.

"Would you like to be the one to speak to Minerva when she barges in tomorrow?" He innocently asked Fawkes. Fawkes, who was use to the wizard's ways, gave him an undignified squawk and then flew out the open window. It had been awhile since it had visited the owls and tonight seemed like a great night to do it.

Albus just gave another deep sigh a popped a lemon drop in his mouth for comfort. Getting up, he shuffled on to bed because he had a feeling that tomorrow would be as wretched as the day he fought Grindelwald. Hmm, if he had to choose between Minerva and Gellert, who would he choose to fight? His mind didn't need long to think it over.

"Gellert, most definitely Gellert." He shuttered as he climbed under the blankets. "At least I had a chance at winning with him."


	17. Chapter 17

The morning after the romp through the forest had not been a good one. True, when they had first woken up it hadn't been so bad, but that was because none of their classmates knew about the nasty surprise waiting for them in the dining hall.

"Where's Allen?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as soon as they stepped into the common room.

"Don't know." Ron shrugged, though there was an uneasiness about him. "We were going to speak to him last night if he was still awake but he had a privacy spell on his bed and the drapes wouldn't open for us."

"We looked for him when we woke up," Harry added. "But he was already gone."

"Oh." Hermione said quietly. "It's just. . .I want to apologize for what happened. I feel awful about it."

"Maybe he just needs some space." Ron tried to comfort her. "Then again, after the others find out about the point loss we'll probably have more space than we want." He mumbled under his breath.

"Please don't talk about that Ron." Harry groaned. "I can go forward with my execution without the reminder!"

"Sorry." The other boy apologized.

"I'm not worried about the points." Hermione told them. "People will get over that-"

"No they won't." Harry and Ron cut him.

"I'm dreading the letters we get back from our parents when they hear the news." She ended. Last night the three had agreed the pen their letters the moment they entered the common room. It took about 20 minutes to explain everything without admitting they almost died. It's a bit hard to say when you've been through a battle and Voldemort was there. In any case, her words reminded them all of the letters that felt like led in their pockets just waiting to be dropped off at the Owlery.

"I can hear the howlers already." Ron said, remembering the one he received his second year. "And this time it'll be way worse!" He looked like he was about to cry. "Bet you she has at least three ready for me by lunch 'cause I know one isn't going to be enough for mum."

"Come on, the sooner we get it done the quicker we can forget about it." Hermione sighed. She wasn't use to getting in trouble like this and it was doing a fantastic job on her nerves. She didn't know what her parents would say. At best, she hoped they didn't contact Mrs. Weasley to help them create a Howler. The one thing Hermione did know was that they would be disappointed with her and any chances of her stepping out of her house this summer where probably the same number as their points.

"Hermione's right." Harry said as he walked toward the portrait. "Let's get this over with." He too was on edge, but for an entirely different reason. Ron and Hermione at least had an inkling of what their parents would do. Sirius, however, was a wild card. The Dursley's would be mad because he didn't die, that Harry didn't need to think about them anymore. Thankfully, Dumbledore had allowed him to live with the Weasley's last summer and this year he would be with Sirius. Harry wondered how he would react over this. Would he applaud Harry for breaking the rules like the Marauders did so many years ago? Or would he scold him for being stupid? Harry didn't know and it was slowly driving him insane. The only thing he was certain of is that he would not be receiving a howler because Sirius was still a wanted man.

Looking at the Owlery door as if it would kill them, they slowly entered the room filled with soft hoots the ruffling of feathers.

"Alright Pig," Ron said as he attached his letter to the old owl's leg. "Take this home. Take your time though, ok? No need to rush. Most definitely no need to rush."

"Same to you, Hedwig." Harry told his snowy owl. "Take your time, I can wait." He wasn't positive, but he could swear she rolled her eyes at him before taking off.

"Alright." He said after Hermione sent her owl off. "Ready to face the music?"

"Actually, I suddenly feel sick." Ron insisted. "Think I'll just go the infirmary and hide there until graduation."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald!" Hermione snapped as she grabbed on arm and Harry took the other. "It's not like Dumbledore will say who lost the points." She pointed out as they dragged him down to the Great Hall. That thought calmed both boys until Harry remembered the other part of their punishment.

"Maybe not today. But when they find out we can't play this season; the dots will connect."

"Oh, pish! If they question you just say it's a private thing." Hermione replied, thinking on Allen's advice. "And if they really push it, then tell them your grades aren't high enough. That would be believable."

"What will you say?" Ron asked in reference to her restriction to the library. Brown eyes became sad as she thought over it.

"I'll simply tell the curious that I'm taking a break from the library."

"And they'll by that?"

"They'll have to because I won't change my story." She replied as she opened up the door to the Great Hall. They were a little bit earlier than normal, and tried to act natural as they walked over to their table.

The mood at the normally cheerful table had changed to one of anger and confusion. Not even Fred and George wore their usual mischievous smiles.

"Hey guys." Ron greeted trying to act natural. "Why the long faces?" The twins looked at each other, their gazes darkening before one spoke.

"Some idiot made a colossal mistake-"

"-and put us back at zero points!" The other finished. "We were in the lead for the House Cup! It's going to take ages to get back up there!"

'_Oh. They don't know it's permanent.'_

For the sake of their lives, the trio decided it would be best not to say anything.

"Has Dumbledore said anything yet?" Harry asked.

"No. He actually just got here five minutes before you guys. Him and McGonagall were hashing it out in his office. Looks like she did 'im in good. I feel sorry for whoever screwed up when they have to deal with her."

Peaking up at the head table, the three noticed that Dumbledore's robes were ruffled and torn in various places and that his hat was bent. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to be purposely looking everywhere except at the witch next to him. True to the twins tale, McGonagall looked streaming mad. Even from where they were sitting, they could see how tight her grip was on her silverware and when they met her eye to eye, they were positive that they had died simply from the heat of her glare.

"Oi! Why the hell are our points at zero?" Dean's incredulous voice asked as he walked in with Seamus and Ginny. The twins explained what they knew, making the newcomers frown's deepen.

"Wonder who caused that. Must have been big." Seamus pondered before grinning at Ginny. "Bet it was someone in your year- 4th years are always troublemakers."

"Yeah right." Ginny snorted. "If anyone did it, it was a 5th year." She ended confidently, fishing herself some eggs.

"You think it was that odd little exchange student?" George asked. "It would explain why he's sitting with the Slytherins." At his statement, all of them looked toward the slytherin table and saw Allen sitting between Crabbe and Goyle conversing over something.

"Is that a book they have out?" Ron asked as he squinted his eyes in concentration.

"I think so."

"Huh. I didn't know they could read."

"Of course they can read! They would have failed first year if they couldn't." Hermione supplied logically. "And I highly doubt Allen was the reason for the loss of points. You know he's been trying to befriend all the Slytherins he can." She defended him because she was not about let him take the rap for them. Hermione would admit to the wrong doing before that happened.

"True that." Fred and George said together. "Can't say it's not a little strange though, a Gryffindor befriending snakes."

"Hey, he didn't know about the rivalry so lay off him, ok?" Surprisingly it was Ginny who spoke up for him.

"Aww does sweet little Ginny have a crush?" The twins cooed at her mockingly.

"No, but I can appreciate the view." She smirked.

"Ginny!" Ron said, sounding suspiciously like their mother when she was scandalized.

"What? Boys can ogle girls but we can't stare back?" She snapped in annoyance. Seeing her brother about to nod she continued on in a dangerous voice. "If you even think about agreeing with that double standard, I'll make sure you'll be pulling bat boogies out of your nose for _years_."

"Right. Equal opportunities for all." Ron said backtracking and focusing on his food. Conversation quieted down after a time, but the trio secretly flinched every time a Gryffindor wandered in and saw how many points they had. When the hall was moderately filled, Dumbledore stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm sure you have all noticed that the Gryffindor house points are down to zero." The Headmaster started out, "This is because a few students from Gryffindor were caught near the forest barrier with the intent of entering the forest." The old man said, fibbing a bit. "I've decided to make an example of them and their actions to show the rest of you just how serious I was about this. Gryffindor will not be receiving the House Cup this year because the points for them will remain at zero, regardless of if they are gained. If points are lost, then Gryffindor will go into the negatives so I suggest that the members of the Lion House tread carefully because it will be like this all year. That is all. Enjoy your breakfast." He finished, ignoring the harsh whispers his words caused.

"Bloody hell!" Dean hissed. "Who's the bloody fool who-?" He asked in a vivid rage.

"No one knows." The twins told him, still upset themselves. "Ol' Dumbledore probably won't say either. Merlin knows if we knew, we'd prank but _good_."

It was quite possibly the worst threat the trio had heard against them.

They did their best to pretend everything was normal and, so far, no one seemed to suspect them. When breakfast had ended, they had lagged behind their friends sharing guilty looks with each other. This proved to be their down fall when a shadow fell over them and a tart voice told them ominously,

"My office, during your study break. _Be there_." Professor McGonagall more or less hissed in a feline like manner before she resumed walking without another word.

They gulped.

Unable to find Allen, sending off damning letters, upsetting their housemates, upsetting their house mates _even_ more, and now being stuck in an enclosed space with an angry McGonagall?

Most assuredly not a good morning.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was having a fabulous morning. He woke up with enough time to take a refreshing shower, was complimented on his awesome looks, and had a great feeling that he and the other Slytherins would be hearing some very interesting stories from his Godfather at the end of the year. Draco loved his father, but he never loved the man so much until he sent a letter asking Draco to find out some of the pranks Professor Snape played on people when he was a kid.

Then, when he walked into the Great Hall, his morning became even better.

Because the Gryffindor's had zero points.

At first he thought it might be a prank of some sort but all the Gryff's coming in looked so shocked and angry that it had to be real.

"What's going on?" He heard Vincent ask Pansy as he sat down. "Why are their points all gone?"

"No one knows!" She giggled. "Not even the Gryffindors know why. But a Ravenclaw told me they heard yells from Dumbledore's office this morning." Draco shared a grin with Vincent just as Greg came in.

But of course, even his lovely morning had one small bump.

"Um," A nervous voice started out. "Can I sit here today?" Looking up, his face twisted in annoyance at the sight of Allen Walker. Only, he noticed, that the normally chipper boy looked like he hadn't slept all night. Not only that but he wore an expression that reminded Draco of the house elves at his home right before father punished them.

"Sure!" Vincent and Greg said at the same time, already moving to make room for him. The grateful smile that lit up his face made Draco frown even more. This guy never asked in the past to sit down; he just did it. Why is he asking now?

"Hey Allen, there's something that me and Vince are stuck on." Greg said as he pulled out his transfiguration book and distracting Draco from his thoughts.

"What do you need help with?" The Gryffindor asked curiously, sounding much more like his normal self.

"Well you see. . ." Draco stopped listening and refocused his attention on the Gryffindor table. He sneered when he saw Potter, Weasley and Granger walk in, looking just as done in as Walker. He saw the three look at their points and enjoyed it when they winced at what they saw.

'_The House Cup is ours!' _Draco thought because Slytherin had been in second place until today. _'Sure we had to restrict ourselves from messing with people, but Professor Snape's stories will be worth it, I can already tell.' _Actually, he knew those stories would be worth all the good behavior when he brought it up to his Godfather and the man actually winced! At first he refused to say anything about them, but Draco wouldn't stop pestering him and after gathering several others to tag-team the man, he finally broke down enough to make a bet with them.

"No way!" He heard Pansy gasp out. "I didn't know cell structure was more important in transfiguration than bone structure." Ah, so she had been drawn into the make-shift study session.

"It's something of a trick question." Allen replied. "See if the cells aren't right, then the bone structure could get deformed as a side effect when you transfigure."

"That makes sense." The girl said as Crabbe and Goyle wrote it down in their notes. "Do you know if it's possible to transfigure an object into something that's not real? Like something you made up in your head?" Before the boy could answer, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

His words sounded like a song sung by angels to Draco.

"Hey Walker! You know anything about that?" He asked him after the Headmaster sat back down.

"Nothing. I spent most of my night studying and all my dorm mates where asleep." Allen said evenly. "As for your question Pansy, I don't know. We could ask Professor McGonagall." As one, all five students looked up at the angry teacher that looked ready to start a throw down with next person who spoke to her.

"But maybe we should wait." Allen said nervously and received hasty nods showing that they agreed with him.

The rest of breakfast was spent talking over different subjects that they were having trouble in. The conversation attracted more and more Slytherins and before Draco realized it, he was adding in his own advice and knowledge.

"I must say, I never thought I'd see the day this happened." A dry voice cut through their chatter.

"Hello Professor." Several kids greeted, as their Head walked a little closer. He nodded in response before shocking them by sitting down.

"Since you are all studying so diligently," It warmed their hearts to hear the pride he had for them in his voice. No other teachers ever did, no matter how hard they tried. "I simply thought that if you had any questions regarding potions, I could give you my guidance."

"But what about your breakfast?" A student asked.

"Unlike some people," Snape started out glancing over at a beet red Gryffindor. "I eat normal amounts of food. I'm already done and there was nothing in going on up there. You should take this chance to ask questions." They were hesitant at first, but when he answered the first few questions in a serious tone, they became braver in their questioning. After answering what he could, he reminded them that breakfast ended in two minutes and excused himself.

"Thanks for all your help Allen!" Pansy said as she gathered her stuff.

"It's no problem. Everybody helped each other out. But if you have any other questions, I'm usually in the library in the evening time." He said loud enough for several Slytherins to hear.

"I'll keep that in mind. Y'know, you're not bad for a Gryffindor." She grinned before leaving to head to class.

"Great. Off to Defense again." Draco muttered to himself as he began to gather his things. He hated that class with a burning passion.

"I have a feeling it will be cancelled today." Allen told him as he stood up as well.

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked, not really caring if he got an answer.

"Professor Cross wasn't here. That means he's still asleep and he won't have enough time to make up a lesson in two minutes."

"Just because he wasn't in the dining hall, doesn't mean we won't have class." Draco sniffed, thinking of all the times Professor Snape skipped to work on potions in his lab or to take care of some business regarding grades.

"We'll see when we get there but I'm telling you it's true; we won't have class." Allen responded with a shrug.

Low and behold, there was a sign the classroom door that said: '**Class is canceled morons. Why? 'Cause you make me sick.'**

"How did you know this would happen?" Draco demanded.

"Let me tell you a story," Allen started out and began talking before Draco could decline. "Once upon a time there was a boy. He was just an ordinary boy with white hair, a large appetite and a scar on his face."

"Nothing about those qualities are ordinary." Draco complained.

"Shh! Now where was I? Ah, the boy. Now this boy had never done anything to harm anyone. In fact he was quite the gentleman. One day, he was enjoying his day exploring a nearby village with his friends. But they grew weary and hungry so they popped over to a bar called, uh, the Broomsticks of Three!"

"You're not very good at making up stories are you?" Draco asked, already making the connections in his head.

"What they didn't know was that a mean, no good, rotten, drunken ogre had sequestered himself there." Allen continued on dramatically, getting into the story. "When the ogre saw the boy, he knew he had to have him as slave so that the ogre could make lots of money off him."

"How so?" Draco asked barely paying attention.

"Too horrifying to say, my friend! The boy, enslaved against his will for many years learned that the ogre was, of all things, a teacher. The ogre did not take the job seriously though and thoroughly smashed himself silly on a school night." Allen took a deep breath.

"The boy knew -from over exposure- that the only time the ogre was weak was when he was passed out." Allen began to whisper for affect. "So he stole into the night the night and the last thing he heard was the ogre slur, 'Damn, there is no way I'm teaching in the morin'."

"And no one ever saw the boy again." He ended in what Draco assumed to be a spooky voice.

"So Cross made you stay with him during the Hogmeade visit and near the end of the night he drunkenly told you he would be too hung over in the morning to teach?" Draco asked summing it all into one sentence.

"I happen to prefer my version but, yes, that is correct." Walker sniffed in a snobbish voice that impressed Draco.

"Is that part of the reason you're avoiding the Triad of Pure Stupid?" He asked nonchalantly.

"What?"

"The dunderheads you usually surround yourself with; Potty, Weasel, and the Bookworm."

"I-I'm not avoiding them! Whatever gave you such a silly idea?" Allen laughed loudly.

"On the way out of the Great Hall you used Crabbe and Goyle as human shields." Draco reminded him.

"Poppycock!"

"When we were in the hallway you kept looking behind you and twitched every time you thought you saw them."

"Bah! I'm not avoiding them. Just taking a little break, that's all." Allen dismissed with a wave.

"You could just stop right now and tell me the truth. That's an option." Draco told him dryly and felt a little guilty when the other boy deflated.

"It's nothing really," The other insisted. "I showed them something important and the way they reacted . . . I don't think they want to be friends anymore." Allen ended with a small, sad smile.

"Oh please!" Draco scoffed.

"I'm sorry?" Allen asked with wide eyes.

"Look, I make it a point to not be friends with those three, but even I know that they don't just stop being friends with people for petty reasons. You might have shocked them with whatever you showed them, but as long as it wasn't a dark mark, then you're in the clear."

"You think so?" Allen asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes." An exasperated Draco replied. "I mean, look at me! You punched me in the face and we're on talking terms. _You punched me in the face_. Have you any idea how many people have done that and then been able to become my friend?" The blonde questioned.

"I'm your _friend_?" Allen asked in an elated voice. Draco blinked before paling as he thought over his words in his head.

"No! No, of course not!' He backtracked quickly. "At best you're that annoying dog that won't stop yapping. That's how I see you, you hear me? As a dog. In fact, I plan on back stabbing you soon, so hah! What do think about that Walker?"

"I think it's adorable that you can't admit to being friends with me 'cause you wanna look tough and mean." Allen admitted laughing at Draco's surprised face.

"Go drown yourself in the nearest urinal right now." Draco commanded, completely serious, pointing in a random direction.

"No can do. Perhaps after Potions. Thanks for cheering me up!" Allen told him before turning to take the stairs down to the dungeons.

"Cheer you up? Feh." Draco muttered, but in truth he sounded rather pleased with himself.

"Pansy was right." Draco whispered to himself with a smile. "You are alright for a Gryffindor."

A good sleep, promise of stories, Gryffindor out of the House Cup, Defense being cancelled, and now one Allen Walker back to his normal self?

It was most assuredly a good morning.


	18. Chapter 18

"That was absolutely brutal." Ron groaned as they walked down the hallway. The three had just gotten the dressing down of the year, no, _century_ by McGonagall. It had been five minutes since leaving her office and their ears still rang from her vicious tirade.

"Please don't remind me." Harry replied as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. Murmuring the password in such a depressing voice it made Poe's work sound happy, the three walked into the common room only to be swarmed and verbally assaulted by their peers.

"Bloody 'hell, what did you two _do_?" Came the yell from several enraged quidditch players. Before the two boys could defend themselves, the tirade continued.

"It must have been something stupid!" One complained loudly.

"Completely reckless would be a better word! Dunderheads!" Another player shot out.

"Is there any way you can talk McGonagall out of it? Or did ya piss her off good?" An older member jabbed.

"Now, now," Two very well known, similar, voices cut through as George and Fred made their way to Ron and Harry, who both just realized that Hermione had somehow vanished. "I'm sure our sweet baby brother and his best friend forever have a very good reason for why they're banned from our most favorite game until further notice, _right?_" They ended with such happy smiles that both boys knew there was a blood bath waiting for them if they didn't cough up a good answer.

"Er, we were just about to tell you guys." Ron hedged out to buy time. "How'd you know?"

"McGonagall was kind enough to leave a note for the Quidditch team telling us you were barred until further notice but-" George started.

"-she didn't explain why." Fred ended as the grumbling died down and everyone waited expectantly for an answer.

"It's our grades." Harry answered, trying to ignore the nervous sweat the broke out on the back of his neck. "Our grades aren't high to qualify us for the team anymore. It's gonna take some time to fix." He explained as Ron nodded eagerly in agreement.

"See?" The twins told the angry group. "A perfectly reasonable explanation. No need to rip 'em a new one. We've all been in their position at least once." At this, most the anger gave way to annoyed grumbling.

"What a terrible day! First we lose all our points and now this!" A burly beater complained as the group broke away.

"Get your grades up, you slackers!" A less sympathetic player told them as he passed by but they paid him no heed- they were just glad the mob had broken up.

"He's right ickle Ron!" The twins grinned. "Get those grades up before mum finds out or it's your hide that will pay the price."

"Shove off!" Ron snapped as he and Harry made their way over to the couches were Hermione was sitting with Neville talking quietly.

"Thanks for leaving us to the wolves Hermione!" Ron accused as he sat down in a huff, Harry following silently. She paused in her conversation to look at them both, a frown etched on her face.

"Excuse me?" She asked, incredulous. "Since when was it my job to explain to your teammates why you couldn't play? You're big boys, you survived."

"It's called silent support." Harry replied.

"I was silent supporting you- from the couch." Hermione told them with a small smile making both of them smile back.

"Um," Neville started out gaining their attention. "If you're having problems with school work, you could always ask Allen for help. He's usually in the library during the evening time and he's always surrounded by people and helping them with problems."

"I had no idea he was tutoring people." Hermione exclaimed.

"He's not!" Neville flushed. "I'm not sure how to explain it. He does help people but he also learns from other people. I guess a study group is a better term."

"Nah. We'll be okay." Ron dismissed with a wave and then hissed in pain when Hermione kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Hermione! That hurt!"

"You should go." She stressed to him and Harry. "I know it's after class but that doesn't mean you can't learn something."

"Well he might not be there tonight." Neville said before an argument broke out. "The Slytherins said he looked pretty tired this morning. He may be taking a break today."

"The Slytherins know about it?" Harry asked, curious.

"Of course they know." Ginny piped up, overhearing their conversation. "That's how it started. He was helping some Slytherins and then night after night it just grew. Now there's even a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws."

"What? Hermione, why didn't you tell us this?" Ron asked Hermione.

"In case you haven't noticed Ronald, I haven't been to the library all that much this year." She sniffed. Which was true; she had been in maybe four or five times not counting when she snuck in and nicked the book that had the counter-spell for the wards.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Ginny asked. "It's not like you."

"I'm trying a change of pace this year." Hermione tried to say without choking. "Actually, I feel rather tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap." She said as she stood up and sprinted to the stairs before anyone could question her.

"Weird." Ginny said after a moment.

"It's probably hurting her more than she wants to admit; not going to the library and all." Harry tried to defend. "I imagine it would be hard to adjust to."

"How barmy. Nobody's forcing her." Ginny shot back.

"Hey now, you know how 'Mione is. Always seeing something through even if she doesn't want to." Ron chuckled.

"Whatever. Come on Neville. We need to go ask Professor Sprout how to get those man-eating plants to mature."

"Man-eating plants?" Harry and Ron asked, remembering their first day of Defense.

"Yeah!" Neville said with an excited look on his face. "After that first class, Professor Cross decided he didn't need the plant anymore and gave it to Professor Sprout. She put it in the greenhouse with the more dangerous plants."

"Wait." Harry interrupted. "Man-eating _plants_? As in more than one? Because last time I checked, Cross only had one!"

"That's the greatest part!" Ginny said gleefully, tugging on Neville's arm to make him hurry up. "They breed like rabbits! A lot died before they bloomed though." She ended sadly.

"That's a bad thing? Carnivorous man-eating plants dying is a bad thing? How? And why are you involved in this any way?" Ron demanded looking hard at his little sister, who just sighed heavily.

"I know this hard for you to believe," She began slowly, as if speaking to a particularly stupid child. "But I have my own life with my own interests and if you actually talked to me once in a while you'd know that!"

"Alright fair enough, but man-eating plants?"

"I don't know what you're problem is!" Ginny yelled at him. "I find them cute! All you have to do is give them some loving. 'Sides once we cross breed them with the Acid Spitting Bloomer, I'm going to take one home! Maybe then, certain people won't go into my room." She finished with a smirk.

Ron looked at her like she was just announced she was dating Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin's pants!" He screeched out hysterically. "Y-you're evil! Why are you evil? How do we fix you?" He asked shaking her harshly by her shoulders. "Harry!" He called out desperately to his friend. "Muggles are good at this sort of thing, right? How do they get rid of evil?"

"Holy water?" Harry shrugged, half expecting Ron to yell 'Jesus Christ compels you!' at his sister.

"Stop it!" Ginny shouted, slipping out of her brother's hold. "I'm not doing anything bad! You're just being stupid as usual. C'mon Neville." She huffed as she dragged the quiet boy to the portrait opening mumbling and grumbling about idiot brothers as she did.

"Um, cheer up Ron." Harry said as he took in the defeated look on his friends face. "There's no need to be overdramatic is there? I mean at least she's not collecting spiders or-"

Ron started to silently cry.

"No!" Harry panicked. "No, no, no, none of that! Please none of that! Ron, consoling people is not something I'm good at; please don't do this to me!" The-boy-who-lived pleaded pathetically.

"Haaarrryyyyy," Ron sobbed out. "Why do you suck so bad?" He questioned desperately.

"I don't know!" Harry bursted out, feeling slightly insane from his lack of sleep and the several dressing downs he had suffered in the last several hours. "I was probably born with it! Think of it as a gift, er, curse. In any case, being emotionally insensitive is one of the few things I'm talented at, and making me feel bad about it is just going to increase my skills. Do you want that?" Harry questioned.

"No." Ron mangled out, calming down slightly.

"Good." Harry took out his wand and casted a spell to wide Ron's face clean. "Let's go get some lunch, it will make you feel better."

"Yeah." Ron sniffed. "What 'bout Hermione?"

"She'll be fine without us. Not like we could go get her anyway." Harry pointed out, not because he didn't want Hermione to come, but because he was staving and hungry boys never like to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen was lost.

Initially, he had set out to find Ron, Hermione, and Harry but somehow he ended up on the seventh floor. The stress combined with his own lack of sleep as well as the pressure to find the Innocence weighed down on him making him want to scream.

'_There, there.' _A musical voice in his head soothed. '_It's alight.'_

Allen stopped dead.

'_Did you miss me Little Clown?' _The 14th's chuckles rang like an echo in his mind.

"Ah, shit." Allen's head met the concrete wall full on in hopes of causing either death, brain damage, or a miracle. It was hard to tell what he was aiming for in his state of mind.

"Why are you here?" Allen griped as he wiped the blood off his forehead.

'_You didn't miss me? Cruel my dear, very cruel.' _The Noah in his head said in mock sorrow and Allen could practically see him wipe away a tear.

"I swear," Allen hissed dangerously, "If you act up anytime we're here, I'll-"

'_You'll what?' _The shadow in his head challenged. Instead of answering right away Allen smirked. Then, he started to laugh softly until it became louder and louder, 'till it became a truly mad cackle.

Voldemort would have been impressed.

"What will I do?" he questioned, looking quite deranged to the paintings on the wall not only from the tone of his voice, but because it looked like he was talking to himself. "You asked the wrong question."

"My dear 14th, what _won't_ I do?" Allen simpered out in a sickly sweet voice as he sent dozens of disturbing mental images to the Musician.

'_. . .How odd! I'm feeling rather tired again. I think I shall retire.' _The Noah said after he finished viewing the images.

"Damn straight you will." Allen muttered as he shoved himself off the wall and sighed in relief as he felt the Noah's presence leave his mind.

Huh. He felt strangely better now that he was able to threaten someone. He could focus on other problems and, sadly, his personal relationships weren't first on that list.

The first priority was the Innocence.

He and the others had discussed it when they went to the infirmary to have their wounds healed. So far, all the ideas they had come up with were either too time consuming or to reckless to use. Splitting up and doing a search and capture was both dangerous and lacking in time. Kanda's idea to chop the forest down as they went was rejected for not only destroying thousands of creatures' natural habitats, but also blowing their cover (and really, it was the blown cover that worried them most. Not the angry beasts that would want to eat them alive). Ravi suggested going to Komui and asking him to create an Innocence locator device. That was dashed on the principle that it involved Komui. At the moment, the best idea they had was bringing in more exorcist but Allen felt iffy about dragging in even more people.

'_I need to find the Innocence. I need to find the Innocence.' _He repeated over and over in his head hoping it would lead to an epiphany of some sort as he began to walk. Being a master at getting lost, Allen's subconscious mind had honed a defense mechanism against this weakness as it grew over the years.

It made him walk in circles.

The third time 'round, he was shook from his thoughts as the ground began to shake. Bracing himself against the wall, blue eyes went wide with shock as, along the parallel wall to his, a door began to form.

It looked like it was coming straight out of the wall. All of its decorative designs looking at first as if they were simply markings on the stone until they slowly turned in tangible. He saw the door handle and hinges come to life as they were colored a beautiful honey brown. Finally, the shaking stopped and the door sat there as if it had always been there.

"Er," Allen looked around, hoping someone would be nearby. "Am I supposed to go in?" He asked out loud in a nervous voice. Not even the pictures replied.

He spent the next several minutes trying to decide if it was safe to go in before becoming annoyed with himself and decided to just do it. Taking a deep breath, he grasped the handle and pulled, preparing himself for some dark creature to drag him into the darkness.

As it turns out, he had nothing to fear.

The room was empty except for the pedestal in the middle sitting in the dim light. On it sat the most beautiful bow Allen had ever seen. Even in the dullness, is shimmered and glowed with an otherworldly presence. It was bright silver and had a beautifully detailed tree etched into with such care, that Allen knew it was worth quite a bit of money. Stepping closer he gently caressed it with his hand.

"Is this. . .?" He asked softly, in awe and swore the room hummed an affirming sound. As he continued to handle the weapon as gently as he could, he felt it vibrate slightly in his hands and he shivered.

Definitely Innocence.

"What is this room?" he wondered out loud, and out of nowhere a small piece of paper floated down from the ceiling and landed on his head.

"Room of Requirement?" He asked in confusion as he read the words. At his question, the words on the parchment faded away and new words came across.

"Gives a person what they need most. Hmm. Can you give me a way to end the war back home?" He asked the room hopefully.

Nothing.

"What about the Heart? We really need that." Allen tried again.

Nothing.

"Food?" He asked more meekly.

Nothing.

"Oh come on!" He shouted, annoyed. "It's food!" Then he shook his head to clear his frustration. The Room had already given him what he needed- no need to be selfish.

"Sorry. I got carried away. It was wrong of me to try and have everything handed to me. Thank you for the Innocence." He told the room as he shouldered the bow and began walking toward the entrance. "I just hope we find a way to stop the destruction of the Order from that Pope." After saying that, he heard a thump. Turning, he saw a small black book sitting innocently on the floor near his feet. Picking it up and flipping through it, he grinned and let loose a dark chuckle.

"Dear Room," He called out, "You. Are. The. Best. Thank you for your help."

With his last thanks he set off to find the other exorcists.

While Allen was trying to get back downstairs, somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, a centaur wore a confused face when he discovered his bow was missing.

After several tries, Allen finally found himself back on first floor. The corridors were empty because lunch was in session, which he was thankful for. Having people stop him and ask where the bow came from would have been tedious. He dashed all the way to Cross's office and tried to open the door only to frown. The bastard had charmed it locked. Taking out his wand, he muttered as many unlocking charms as he could remember before becoming frustrated. Nothing was working.

No matter. If magic didn't work, then he'll just have to do it the manual way. Taking out the small paperclip that he always, _always_, kept on his person, Allen got on his knees and started the process of picking the lock the old fashioned way.

He had been able to pick locks and pickpocket people exceptionally well when he was younger, but it wasn't until he was under Cross's apprenticeship that he truly honed his skills to near god-like power.

Two seconds later, he heard the satisfying click telling him he had cracked it. Standing up, he opened the door with exceptional glee.

He didn't see Ravi behind the door.

Ravi, however, felt the door when it crushed him into the wall.

"Ow…" the Bookman weakly called out, one hand twitching, but in his excitement, Allen missed the cry and dashed toward a shocked Marian Cross who sat in a comfy chair near a burning fire.

"Look!" Allen said happily as he set the bow down on the desk and waited for Cross's response.

"What the hell?" The man asked incredulously, though his gaze was looking at his open door. "How the hell did you get in here? I had that door locked so I wouldn't be annoyed by you today."

"I picked it." Allen said casually. "Would you please just look at what's on your desk? It's kinda important."

"You can pick locks? Since when?"

"Since always."

"All these years I've known you, and you never told me you could pick locks?" Cross thundered, offended that such valuable information had been withheld from him.

"After what you did to me when you discovered my skills with cards? I think not." Allen replied, happiness fading when he realized the man in front of him was not getting the picture. "Would you just look-"

"Fool! Idiot! Bumbling bumpkin!" Cross hollered, sloshing his wine with his erratic movements. "All those times we're handcuffed and you could have picked the handcuffs? All the nights spent in jail when we could have been home free? All that time, wasted because you didn't think it was important to tell me, the most awesome, sexy, brilliant, beautiful, teacher in the universe that you could pick locks!"

"If you mean the most horrid, old, drunken, ugly, teacher in the universe, then yes." Allen responded dryly trying to keep his temper and failing.

"You-"

"Would you just look at what I brought you, you blind old man?" Allen yelled, losing his cool.

"Never! Nothing could be as important as the information you just-"

"It's the Innocence."

"If you cut me off one more time, I will cut you and I will do it in such a way that Sweeney Todd would be proud." Cross threatened before his apprentice's words caught up with him. "What?" He said, finally deeming it worthy to look at the bow on his desk. Studying it carefully for several minutes, he whistled. "Well I'll be damned."

"You are." Allen replied but Cross ignored him.

"This is the real deal." Cross confirmed after picking the bow up and taking a closer look at it. He was rather good at spotting counterfeits. It came with the lifestyle.

"Yayyy.. ." Came Ravi's muffled voice from behind the door but, once again, he was ignored.

"How did you find this? Better yet, where did you find this?" Cross questioned, suspicious of how the Innocence that was supposed to be a pain in the ass to find just popped up with no warning.

"Um, magic room?" Allen shrugged sheepishly.

"So you cheated." Cross nodded as if he was confirming something he already knew.

"Did not!" Allen protested heatedly.

"Well you didn't exactly go out and look for it, now did you?" The General shot back.

"So? I asked and I received." The white haired boy huffed, crossing his arms.

"Cause life always works that way." Cross snorted but gave the boy a grin. "I'll get this over to Komui and see where we go from there. Get out of here before I deduct points, stupid apprentice. Bet your house would love that." The Defense teacher laughed, remembering the letter Dumbledore had sent explaining the punishments for those miscreants.

"Hmph! How rude! Not even a thank you." Allen grumbled to himself as he made his way back. He stopped, finally noticing Ravi twitching on the floor behind the door.

"Good Lord, Ravi! What happened to you?" Allen asked in concern.

"Oh nothing. The love of my life just took my breath away, that's all. By all that's Bookman, I love the way he does things. It's just so sexy." The red head wheezed out and tried for a flirty smile, but it looked more like he was expecting a punch to the groin.

"Love of your life? Who is-? Oh." Allen deadpanned once he got it.

"Ravi," He started out patiently, "I love you as a friend, so I've been trying to let you down as nicely as possible-"

"Why can't you love the flirty, sexy, bunny that is moi?" Ravi mock sobbed.

"See that guy?" Allen said with a smile, pointing towards Cross who was downing his wine like the pro that he was.

"Yeah?"

"I see you becoming that in 10 years. That worries me." He admitted.

"Don't worry, Moyashi! I won't end up like that!" Ravi said cheerfully.

"Of course you won't." Allen said in an equally cheerful voice, "I plan to kill you the moment I see the changes."

"Heh-heh, Allen you have the best jokes." Ravi laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I do." Allen giggled. "Don't worry! I know lots of ways to quicken the process of a decomposing body! And even better places to stuff one! See you later Ravi!" The every happy Moyashi said as he closed the door behind him.

"General Cross, please tell me that that was just one big morbid joke." Ravi begged.

"That kid jokes? First I've heard of it. All he does is bitch at me." Cross shrugged.

"Oh?"

"Yes. For a while I wasn't certain if he was a girl or boy. Not like you can tell by how he acts." The man snorted in disdain.

"You thought Allen was secretly a girl?" Ravi asked trying to keep some rather interesting images from forming in his head.

"But then one night he fought an akuma and his shirt was destroyed." Cross had a faraway, haunted look on his face, like he was remembering a terrible memory. "I knew then and there I was dealing with a boy that would become _very_ gay very quickly if something wasn't done soon."

"Really now?" Ravi asked disinterestedly. If Allen was gay, he sure was doing a good job at pretending he wasn't.

"It gave me an excuse to be surrounded by lots of women. I figured he's get addicted to them. He didn't, but the end result worked just as well."

"And that was?" Ravi questioned deciding to humor the General.

"I'm almost positive I turned him asexual. At the very least, he has a phobia towards sex." Cross cackled, loud and proud of his accomplishment while Ravi just stared on in horror.

"Allen thinks I'm going to become _that _in 10 years?" He muttered to himself, before wincing. "It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't see it myself."

* * *

**Sweeney Todd: Quite possibly the one barber you never want to get a shave from.**


	19. Chapter 19

It was a beautiful afternoon, when the tea cup the Earl was sipping from broke inexplicably, sending the brown liquid all over his clothes.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed in an insanely happy manner that fit him well. "That was unexpected!" He giggled.

"Yeah. I wonder why it did that?" Rhode questioned as she looked at her own cup suspiciously, silently threatening to burn it should it spill a single drop of tea on her cute dress.

"Perhaps an exorcist wished it upon me?" The man asked teasingly as he tilted his head to the side.

(This was true, surprisingly. At that moment there where two exorcists cackling madly over their victory of the Innocence and wishing the Earl's tea cup would break. For all their dislikes of one another, Allen and Cross shared the same thought patterns regarding the Earl).

"How silly!" Rhode giggled. "Is Snake Man still steamed about what happened?" She asked, even though she really didn't care about the answer. It was a way to keep conversation.

The moment they arrived back at the decaying old mansion after the failed attack, Voldmeort had thrown a truly marvelous temper tantrum. Glass was broken, furniture was smashed, and books were burned before he turned on them and began screaming at the top of his lungs at how useless they and their machines were. Toddlers and angry teenagers around the world would have been proud.

"I don't know." The Earl shrugged. "I tried to offer him some tea and crumpets and all he did was use his wand to cast some sort of green light at me." The portly man then took on an even more amused tone. "His face was so funny after the light hit me! I think he expected me to drop dead!"

"Really?"

"Yes. He even muttered, 'Oh not this shit again', which I found quite strange; he doesn't seem the type to use such crude language." The Earl ended in a curious manner.

At that moment, Tyki walked in and slumped down on an empty chair, not caring one bit that he looked like he had fought a tornado and came out on the losing end.

"Why do you hate me?" Tyki moaned tiredly to the Count. "What did I do to upset you so damn much that you give me these horrible missions?"

"Why, whatever do you mean Tyki-pon?" The Earl asked, still grinning.

"First the mission to China, which, by the way, I still don't get-"

"Oh! Speaking of China, I heard a whole bunch of baby pandas were found dead!" Rhode cried out, cutting off the stressed Noah, who gave her a look of pure hate. "They said they found about a thousand just lying all over the forest! How sad." She sniffed, ever the lover of cute and terrible things. "I think it happened around the time you went Tyki. Do you know what happened?" She asked, gold eyes big.

"Perhaps it was a disease. There are so many these days." He consoled her, hoping she didn't notice that he was avoiding her gaze.

"But their hearts were ripped out!" She wailed.

"I'm sure the news exaggerated the damage. In any case it was probably poachers."

"But then why would they leave the bodies-"

"It. Was. Poachers." Tyki told her firmly before looking back at the Earl. "As I was saying, first the China mission and now this? What, exactly, did I do to deserve this?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow you Tyki-pon. Elaborate, please."

"Why am I the only looking for the Innocence in that wretched forest?" The Noah of Pleasure gritted out, his anger slowly over taking his fatigue as his hand began to bend a fork that he had absentmindedly picked up.

"Because your abilities are best suited for it. You can bypass all those pesky trees that the rest of us can't." Their leader explained. "Not that it matters anymore. The Innocence is gone."

"What?" Both Noah's exclaimed at once.

"Yes, yes." The Earl nodded casually; as if it was to be expected.

"When?" Tyki spluttered. "Because I was out _all night _looking and I didn't see heads or tails of it! I ran into vampires, chupacabras, trolls, one very old, very interested hag-"

"My, Tyki-pon had quite the adventure didn't he?" The Earl commented to Rhode, who nodded mutely as they watched their fellow family member continues to count off on his fingers the horrible things he had to endure.

"–and I stepped in poop! I don't know whose, but it smelled worse than a dead cat and it wasn't a small amount, let me tell you! By the devil, I just about puked right then and there–"

"Tyki-pon." The Earl tried to get his attention.

"–good grief, the fairies!" Tyki shudder thinking over the memory. "All up in my hair giggling and chatting to themselves how lovely it was and if they could have 'just a small bit please'–"

"Tyki-pon." He tried again.

"Bah! Lies! They practically tried to rip out my beautiful hair! Do you know what am I without my hair? Do you?" He asked them, agitated and distraught over the mere thought.

"Um–" Rhode tried to get a word in but the older man wouldn't let her.

"I'm _ugly_." He stressed. "How on earth am I supposed to get into Allen's pants without my hair? So I ran and I ran from those dastardly fairies-"

"Tyki-pon shouldn't be thinking about how to get into a young boy's pants." The Earl chided.

"–accidentally killed a unicorn in my haste–"

"You WHAT?" Rhode screeched in rage and, still, he ignored her.

"All this, I have endured for you, have suffered you, and you tell me it wasn't even there?" Tyki glared at the Earl, hyperventilating slightly after recounting his night.

"Hmm, no. It was there until about 10 minutes ago." The other responded, tapping his chin with his finger in a thoughtful manner.

"And you know this how?" Because Tyki really wanted to know.

"My teacup broke." The Earl chuckled good naturedly.

"What?" Tyki deadpanned.

"Yes. It happens every time an exorcist pulls one over on us. A whole teapot shattered on me when Marian Cross helped the 14th."

"That doesn't make sense though." Tyki muttered, deeply disturbed over the matter. "I spent all night trying to find it! How did they–" He cut himself off as a thought came to him. Silently, he sat there, until a slow, lazy smile appeared on his face and his gold eyes glittered in the sun.

"Ah. They cheated." He purred out. "That explains it."

"And how did you come to that conclusion unicorn killer?" Rhode asked, still angry about the unicorn.

"They have Allen. They can't _not _cheat with him on their side. It'd be sacrilegious. That changes everything. Suddenly, it's all so . . . _sexay_." He ended licking his lips of some imaginary flavor only he could taste.

"Wow. You _are_ a pedophile." Rhode commented, looking like she had just realized this for the first time. "I always thought it was just a joke."

"I most certainly am not a pedophile." Tyki replied, aghast that he had been accused of such a horrid thing. "The boy's fifteen, not five."

"And your what? 35?" She teased.

"27!" He snapped. "Why are you attacking me so viciously? There are teenage girls being wed to men in their 50's and no one accuses them of pedophilia." He complained. "In any case, my sexual preferences aren't your concern. Back to the matter at hand, what are we going to do about the Innocence?" The Noah of Pleasure asked, directing the question to the Duke.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? But we – _I _– spent so much time looking for it! Surely it's important, possibly even the Heart." Tyki argued.

"Doubtful Tyki-pon, very doubtful. I already have a suspicion of where the Heart is– and who is in possession of it – but it was not this Innocence." The Earl explained, remembering the Chinese exorcist that he had encountered before they entered the Ark. Her Innocence had a peculiar feel about it.

"So we should just let them have it?" Tyki sputtered, all set to go to find the exorcists and get the Innocence.

"Why not? They need all the help they can get." The Earl shrugged. "We only came because it was an interesting adventure, right Rhode?"

"Yup!" She giggled as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"But it's become stale don't you think? So off to home we go!"

"Yay!" Rhode cheered, hugging him tightly. "I was getting so bored here! Once we get back, I want all the candy you promised me!" She childishly pouted.

"Of course."

"Is it ok to just leave?" Tyki asked as he lit up a smoke. "You made an alliance. . ." He trailed off letting out a puff of smoke.

"Neh, neh, didn't you hear what that slimy snake man yelled at us? We're useless, he doesn't need us anymore. Therefore, technically speaking, we don't have to stay. After all, who wants a useless ally? Best to leave now, don't you think?" Rhode said with a sly smile.

"Eh, I guess." Tyki shrugged. "Not like it really matters to me."

"Great! Let's leave right now!" The Noah of Dreams joyfully said as she began to insistently tug on the Earl's sleeve. "C'mon! I miss all my cute dresses."

"Ok." The Count replied with a small laugh as he stood from his chair.

Tyki watched as they both skipped like children back into the mansion.

"Well," He consoled himself as he stood, "At least I was able to see Allen so it wasn't a complete waste." At a much more sedate pace than his two colleagues he began in the same direction knowing they wouldn't leave him behind.

"Oh, that's right." He said aloud as he stopped at the door, his face wearing an expression that implied he just remembered something. Without warning, his hand shot into a nearby bush. There was a moment of furious hissing before it became abruptly silent as Tyki ripped out Nagini's brain.

"I dislike reptiles." He told the dead snake that had been innocently sunbathing with a charming smile as he tossed the brain over his shoulder.

"Better, so much better." He muttered to himself, unknowingly helping out the opposing side. As he continued walking, his mind drifted back to Allen, as it was wont to do, and he let loose one last perverted smile.

"Mmm, wait for me darling." He hummed before slipping through the heart shape door that Rhode had so kindly left open for him, that vanished as soon as he stepped through.

* * *

In the vast corridors' of Hogwarts, Allen felt an unholy shudder go through him before he sneezed.

"Well, that was weird." He sniffed whipping his nose slightly. "I swear Ravi, if you're thinking up perverted thoughts about me. . ." He let the threat hang ominously in the air.

Somewhere else in the castle, a red headed bunny shuddered.

Deciding the shrug the incident off, Allen continued on his way to the Gryffindor Tower when he heard his stomach roar.

"Ah, I suppose it is that time." He said lightly as some internal part of him instinctively knew there was still an hour for lunch. Without further ado, he headed to the Great Hall to quench his hunger. Slipping silently into the hall, he paused at the dilemma presented to him.

On one hand, he could go sit down at the Gryffindor table by Ron and Harry. He'd just pretend nothing had happened; except neither Harry nor Ron looked very happy. Both held letters in their tightly clenched hands that matched their grim faces.

Turning his head, Allen looked at his other choice. Seeing Draco's gray eyes look back at him, urging him to go to the Gryffindor table, he glanced once more upon the table that was still down in the dumps about their points and made his choice.

He'd just have to deal with Draco staring into the back of his head, he decided as he swiftly sat down next to a few Slytherins that shifted to make room for him.

Meanwhile, across the room, Ron and Harry were reading the letters that had come in about 10 minutes ago. It had taken them 5 to actually work up the guts to break the seals, but on the brightside, neither of them had recieved a howler.

"At least she didn't send you a howler." Harry tried to console Ron, who had become so pale; he almost blended in with the ghosts. "Surely, it can't be that bad?" Harry questioned.

"It's worse." Ron whispered out, pausing for dramatic effect and then slumping down low in his seat.

"It's from my _dad_." Harry barely heard his best friend say and winced in sympathy. Arthur Weasley, while a kind and loving father, was not a person you wanted to anger. All his children knew this and preferred their mum to dole out the punishments. Not because Arthur's reprimands were worse, but because he was able to show them how disappointed he was with them. It hurt much more than any angry screams their mum let loose. "He says he's writing because mum is so upset, she can't put pen to paper without tearing up and burning it. They're not coming down to get me, but he says he already owled Dumbledore a letter saying that if I so much look at a teacher wrong to pull me out and pack my bags. They're still deciding on what to do with me when summer comes." Ron ended so miserable and quiet that only Harry could hear him. "You?" The red head asked.

Harry hesitated. Compared to that, his sentence seemed like a slap on the wrist. Then again, he had never lived with Sirius before. The older man probably didn't want to alienate Harry by being too harsh.

"He says he disappointed, but can't really say much because he did stuff like that all the time when he was my age." Harry explained.

"At least one of us got off easy." Ron sighed.

"Not really." Harry admitted. "He wrote that just because he understands doesn't mean what I did wasn't dangerous. I'll be cleaning the house all summer, grounded to my room, and no friends whatsoever." Harry ended softly, secretly wondering if Remus hadn't been there when Sirius received the letter. Many of these punishments sounded like something he'd recommend.

"I see you both got your letters." A familiar voice said and both boys turned to see a slightly disheveled Hermione holding her own crumpled letter. Silently, they both moved so she could sit. After taking a moment to fill her in, she spoke up.

"I also received my parents' response. The owl kept pecking at my window. It woke me up." She explained which also helped them understand why she looked rumpled.

"Lay it on us Hermione. How bad is it?" Ron asked and regretted it the moment tears filled her eyes.

"It's really not much different from Harry's." The girl said in a shaky voice. "I'm grounded to my room, no friends, I have to clean the house top to bottom, and they took away all my books, save my school ones." She tried to stay strong but in the end she had to wipe away a tear that escaped. "It's really not that bad." She tried to convince them. "Anyway, let's not talk about this anymore. I think we've had a miserable enough day as it is." The two boys agreed and they spent the next half an hour talking about idle things as they half-heartedly picked at their food. They didn't notice their housemates casting weird looks and whispering to each other until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey." The unmistakable voice of Draco Malofy was heard as they turned around. There he was in his pale glory, not looking the least bit uncomfortable at being a lone Slytherin in Gryffindor territory.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked tiredly, praying against all odds that the blonde hadn't come over to start a fight.

"What I want," Malfoy started slowly in a cool tone, "Is for you to fix it."

"What?" Ron asked, confused as the other two at the statement. The Slytherin sighed in annoyance and all three couldn't help but feel that he secretly thought they were extremely stupid.

"Do you see that?" He asked them in a slightly hostile voice as he jabbed a finger at his table. Their eyes followed and they saw Allen devouring all the food in sight. "Do you see what I see?" He asked them.

"Allen eating, like he normally does?" Ron questioned cautiously.

"Good so far." Draco applauded as is talking to a small child. "Now, do you see the problem?"

"Just stop it Draco and tell was you want." Surprisingly, it had been Hermione who snapped at him. He shocked them in return by answering her in a civil tone.

"The problem is he's not over _here_. The problem is that he came to us this morning, nervous, and actually _asked_ if he could sit there; as if he thought we'd reject him. Oh! Screw this formality stuff, it's not working!" He raged, losing the polite composure that he had apparently been working hard to keep up.

"Listen morons," He started out harshly. "I don't know what you did to him- I don't care what you did- but you shook his self-confidence really bad. Which is a feat in and of itself because Walker's confidence is as big as his appetite. I don't know what you said to him, but you need to apologize, and quickly at that."

"Why?" Harry asked, not because he didn't want to apologize, but because he didn't understand the rush for it.

"Because Potter, for some strange reason, the rest of my housemates actually _like_ him." Draco sneered in disgust conveniently forgetting to mention that he liked Walker to. "So unless you want to know what it's like to have virtually all of Slytherin come down on you, you'd better fix it and fast because I assure you, my friends can get very creative very quickly when it comes to correcting perceived wrongs." Draco ended seriously.

"And you came here to warn us?" Hermione asked. All three of them blinked when a blush lit up the boy's pale face.

"Take it any way you want Granger." He muttered gruffly, turning on his heel to head back to his table. A hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve. Snarling, he turned to see brown eyes looking into his grey.

"I just wanted to apologize for anything we've done over the years to you." Hermione said sincerely, ignoring the jaws dropping around her. Allen's words from that first night in the common room had haunted her.

"Feh." Malfoy scoffed lightly, jerking his hand out of her grasp. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to him." He said in what almost could be called a friendly tone before wandering back to his table, ignoring all the looks aimed his way.

"Hermione! What the hell?" Ron hissed. "You didn't need to apologize to him! He should be apologizing to you! To us!" He finished, Harry nodding in agreement. Hermione looked at them with a look in her eyes that neither could place.

"Sometimes, the road to forgiveness starts with an apology- even when it's not your fault." She told them sternly, repeating Allen's words verbatim. "He's right we need to apologize, but not here. Later, in a more private place."

They spent the rest of dinner dutifully ignoring the enquiring minds of their fellow Gryffindors who had no idea what just happened and were confused as all get out.

* * *

As it turns out, that more private place happened to be an empty classroom.

Allen had been walking back to the dorms feeling a little irritated at Draco, who had come over to mock him after the blonde had gone to speak with the Gryffindors (Allen had no idea what he said to them and that worried him; especially when Draco just grinned and said "Not telling."). It worried Allen to the point that he stayed cooped up in the library to distract himself until dinner.

Dinner hadn't been much better.

He sat with the Slytherins again simply to give the trio time to cool off. He may not have known them for very long, but it was obvious that every time they and Draco met up, someone got incredibly angry over extremely stupid things.

So after dinner, as he contemplated his thoughts, he was rather shocked when three pairs of arms came out a nearby door and dragged him inside, one hand covering his mouth while he watched on hopelessly as the door magically shut its self and he heard the deadbolt lock into place. Not that he would have a problem picking it, but against three opponents it would up the challenge. He was surprised when the hands let him go. Immediately he spun on his heel, his wand out pointing at three sheepish Gryffindors that he hadn't spoken to since last night.

"Hi." Harry said with a small wave after a short silence had descended.

"Oh. It's you guys." Allen blinked stupidly before putting his wand away. "What's up?" He asked casually, because he couldn't think up anything else to say.

"Eh, aren't you going to ask why you were just dragged into a room against your will?" Ron asked. The three had discussed the best way to corner Allen alone all afternoon. After many arguments over how to approach him, they decided to flip a coin. Heads was to walk up to him and ask him for a moment of his time. Tails was to kidnap him.

Tails won, so they went with it.

"You're not the first to randomly drag me into a deserted room and you won't be the last." He told them with that polite smile that held so much darkness behind it the trio wondered not for the first time what he had suffered through. "From experience, most of my 'nappers explain why took me. I imagine it will be the same here."

"Just what kind of life have you lived?" Ron asked, taking in the other boy incredulously.

"If I told you, you would end up in the psych ward." The still smiling exorcist told the taller boy. "So don't ask, 'kay?"

"Allen," Hermione said softly, only continuing when blue eyes looked at her. "We just wanted to apologize to you."

". . . so much that you had to resort to kidnaping me?"

"As much as I hate saying yes to that, it is true. We really are sorry about how we reacted to your arm." She told him sincerely.

"Oh." He replied, a small frown replacing his smile as his eyes flickered to his arm for a brief second. "It's fine. People have reacted far worse than you guys did." He told them with a small, fake smile.

"That doesn't make our reaction ok." Harry spoke. "I know what it's like to be the odd one out. You're arm . . . we don't think it's disgusting, we were just shocked- we never meant to hurt you."

"I'm telling you its fine." Allen insisted.

"No it's not mate." Ron said stoutly. "It wasn't right by us and you deserve an apology, so that's what we're doing. I'm sorry too; you trusted us and we unintentionally betrayed that trust. Please forgive us."

"Alright, alright, you're forgiven!" Allen told them desperately. "Just, please, stop apologizing!" He watched in bewilderment as all three looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of them. "Goodness, did it bother you that much?" The exorcist asked, one white eyebrow raised.

"We also feel bad about the forest trip." Hermione explained. "We know you were trying to discourage us at the Three Broomsticks. I just hope we didn't make your job more difficult. I mean, you could have spent that time looking for the Innocence; instead you guys were making sure we didn't die."

"Ah? We already found the Innocence." Allen told them.

"What?" Hermione asked bug-eyed. "But it was in the forest and that is a huge area of trees! How?" She stuttered.

"Luck?" He shrugged sheepishly, unsure if he should tell them about the room.

"I wish it was that easy to defeat Voldemort." Harry moaned, not caring that Ron flinched at the name. "At the rate things are going, I'll end up dead before I finish school."

"I'm sure you'll live to be at least 80." Allen tried to cheer him up.

"I don't even know how to defeat the bloody bastard!" Harry shouted, ignoring Hermione's gasp at his language. Allen silently contemplated the boy before him.

"What's the time?" He asked aloud.

"Almost 8. Why?" Hermione asked after conjuring up a time charm.

"Good, there's still time before curfew." Allen muttered to himself, but the others heard it all the same. "Follow me." He told them as he tried to open the door. "Er, unlock the door. Then follow me."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked Allen as they climbed onto one of the moving stairs.

"A special place. I think I know how to help you." Allen told him mysteriously. Upon reaching the 7th floor, the trio followed him until he stopped in a hallway.

"Ok Harry, here's what's going to happen, you are going to walk down this hall three times. And the only thought going through your head should be 'I need a way to defeat Voldemort'. Got it?" Allen asked cheerfully giving the green eyed boy a small push in the right direction.

"Wait, I don't understand-"

"You will. Trust me." The white haired boy cut him off. The three friends looked at each other in confusion before Harry gave a heaving sigh and began walking. The others watched in silence until Harry turned the corner.

"What's this all about mate? Some sort of strange revenge?" Ron asked.

"Oh course not!" Allen yelped, offended at the accusation. "Just trust me. Who knows, you might not even have to worry about Voldemort anymore after tonight."

"Might?"

"Well, worse comes to worse, Harry will look like an idiot walking down the same corridor three times in a row, but I doubt it."

Harry, though, did feel like an idiot walking in circles chanting the same phrase over and over in his head.

'_A way to defeat Voldemort.'_

'_A way to defeat Voldemort.'_

'_A way to defeat Voldemort.'_

After the third time, he was ready to stop and ask where between the kidnapping and the staircases that Allen went insane, when he heard a strange rumbling. The trio stared much the same way Allen did when he first discovered the door earlier in the day.

"Allen, what is this?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off the door.

"Open the door and see; I promise nothing bad will happen." Allen responded kindly and Harry saw no reason to doubt the white haired boy. Opening the door he stepped inside a saw a finely furnished living room of gold and a vibrant red. In the middle under a chandelier sat a lovely coffee table that had a lone book sitting on it. Surrounding the table were several velvet seats of dark red that looked soft and inviting. Along the walls, several fine paintings and weapons where help proudly on display.

"Sweet Merlin on a stick!" Harry heard Ron gasp. "What is this place?"

"It's called the Room of Requirement." Allen responded back and Harry could hear the quiver in his voice, trying to hold back his laughter. Hermione, of course, recognized the name immediately and was quickly explained the room's function to Ron and Harry. "I must admit though, it looks much more inviting than last time." Allen finished, looking around curiously as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"This room is nice and all, but I don't see how any of this will help defeat Voldemort." Harry sighed dejectedly as he sat down hard on the couch. Though he wasn't much of a reader, his eyes found their way to an innocent looking book sitting on the coffee table. He wasn't sure why but he felt a strange pull towards the book and before he realized it, it was in his hands, the cover already open.

"_Destroying Horcuxes for Dunderheads_" Harry snorted tossing the book back on the table. "Sounds like Snape wrote that."

"Professor Snape is a very smart man." Allen chided, picking up the book and turning the pages. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he began to read the introduction out loud.

"_Dear Stupid_," It started out, "_If you're reading this book then you're in some deep shit._" Allen stopped for a moment to mumble darkly that it sounded like his Master had penned this, before continuing.

"_If you don't know what a hocrux is, I'll give you the run down. Admittedly though, I'm surprised you can read at all. A horcrux is an object that a wizard or witch put a piece of their soul in an object to seek immortality. In a way, it's like giving blood; except instead of giving to save a life, that life more or less forces itself on something else. Oh yeah, you have to kill someone too, I suppose that's important to know. So maybe it's more like sexual harassment and murder had a love child. It's hard to tell; the lines tend to blend together._"

"Who the hell wrote this?" Allen asked, stopping in his reading to look for the author's name but found nothing. He was almost positive it was somebody related to Cross. The man probably had a child of every type of nationality under the sun, so it was plausible.

"Keep reading!" Hermione insisted. "It had some good information if you ignore the ramblings."

"_If a witch or wizard who created a horcrux dies, they can call upon the item in question to keep their soul grounded until a new body is found. Anything can be used to make a horcrux, even a living being. So if you're human and a hocrux, then it sucks to be you._"

"Why do I feel like that was aimed directly at me?" Harry wondered aloud and was shushed by Hermione.

"_To destroy a horcrux, you need Basilisk venom. There are other ways, but this is the easiest one to go with, that and I'm tired of writing. That's all you need to know. Don't you feel silly? Now go away. Merlin, I hate idiots._" Allen flipped through the pages, his expression becoming more confused.

"Well blimey, that is all there is." He said scratching his head.

"What?"

"All the other pages are blank, see?" He held the book up for them and they saw that after the first two pages, the rest were pristine white.

"What a rip-off." Ron complained.

"Oh come off it Ron. It's not like you paid for the book." Hermione snapped, annoyed that the author wasted those pages.

"So Voldemort has a horcrux? I suppose that explains why he won't die." Harry said before rubbing his temples. "If only we knew what the object was."

"More like objects." Allen said, making the trio focus their attention back on him. The exorcist had a troubled look on his face as he read a loose leaf of paper that had fallen out of the book. After he finished, he gave Harry a look that made his blood run cold. Allen looked at him with fear and sorrow as he slowly handed the paper over to him. "Read it." He urged softly, so Harry did. The paper didn't have a title or anything to signify its importance but the moment he read through, he understood with perfect clarity.

_Tom Riddles Diary (1942-43), Victim: Moaning Myrtle. (Destroyed by Basilisk Venom)_

_Marvolo Gaunt's Ring (1943), Victim: Tom Riddle Sr. (Active)_

_Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem (1945), Victim: Albanian peasant (Active)_

_Helga Hufflepuff's Cup (1946), Victim: Hepzibah Smith (Active)_

_Salazar Slytherin's Locket (1946), Victim: Muggle tramp (Active)_

_Harry Potter (1981), Victim: Lily Potter (Active)_

_Nagini (Snake) (1994), Victim: Bertha Jorkins (Destroyed by severe trauma to the brain)_

A cold sweat ran down his forehead. Really? After all he had done these past few years to ward off Voldemort, this is the thanks he gets? Finding out he's one of the madman's trinkets?

"Well," He said after a moment of silence, trying hard to ignore how pale bone his friends had become after reading the list over his shoulder. "This was unexpected."

Most unexpected, indeed.


	20. Chapter 20

In the end, Harry ended up having something of a panic attack in the Room of Requirement when he realized that he was screwed over ten ways to Sunday and beyond.

Here's the math Harry did in his head in those small seconds before he flipped:

Harry + Mum's sacrifice + sneaky Voldemort= Horcux (Harry Flavored)

Harry(Horcrux)/ Voldemort= Death

Harry(Horcrux)/ Basilisk Venom= Death

His math is more than likely wrong, numbers were never his forte, but he knew his answer was correct. Which sort of made him want to cry. Here he was doing math in his head to try and stop a full on mental breakdown. It didn't help that that it was probably the reason he started panicking in the first place. Merlin, he hated math. After screaming this several times at the top of his lungs, despite the frightened looks it earned him from Ron and Hermione, he decided since he was already half way to bat shit insane he should just go ahead and take the plunge.

He doesn't really remember how he ended up in the corner of the room rocking back and forth crying his eyes out, muttering "Harry times horcrux divided by Voldemort equals death" over and over again, but by the time he came to, he realized his friends where in the corner diagonal to his and that the room was more or less destroyed.

"What happened here?" Harry asked, standing up looking perfectly normal. They didn't answer. Instead Allen, ever the calm person, simply smiled at two other students who looked like they had been scarred for life.

"See?" He told them cheerfully. "I told you he'd be all right! People come out of crazy fits all the time!"

"Again, what happened here?" Harry tried to regain their attention.

"Well," Allen started with his trademark smile, obviously the only one ready to think back on the tragic memories. "The moment you realized you were a horcrux, you let loose this terribly high pitched, girly scream-"

"Surely you're exaggerating." Harry put in with the role of his pretty green eyes.

"-started jumping satanically on the furniture like it was a fad about to go down in flames-"

"I don't think I believe you." Harry interrupted again, feeling the need to defend his pride.

"We thought you had worn yourself out after a while," Allen continued with that annoying smile, not looking the least bit irritated that he had been cut off twice. "Ron was about to shake you, when you began to growl like a dog! I was beginning to think you were intoxicated. Wasn't too much of a concern, really, until you ripped into the couches with your teeth. Sent stuffing everywhere-"

That's why his mouth tasted so dry! Here he thought it was dehydration.

"Began laughing manically about how bad you were at math. Then went on about how it wouldn't hold you back; you'd still pass that cooking class. Last time I checked, though, Hogwarts didn't have a cooking class and you aren't in Arithmancy. You sure you're not drunk?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Harry snapped.

"Oh," Allen shrugged, unconcerned at how annoyed Harry was. "I, being who I am, felt the need to point out you were not in a cooking or math class." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "Crazy you didn't take that so well. I was expecting anger, but you grabbing the sword off the wall and trying to hack everything in your way to death and beyond was a bit extreme don't you think?"

"Sorry." Harry mumbled, abashed. The room was in shambles. Did he do all that? If he had any appetite or appreciation for destroying things, he'd be pretty proud of himself.

"Believe it or not, something good did come out of this! Look!" Allen chirped, shoving the piece of paper that started this whole mess into Harry's hands. He didn't really want to look at it again but did anyway. At first he didn't see a difference until he actually read it.

"What? This says four of the horcruxes were destroyed by me in a fit of hysterical panic onset by bad math." Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

"I know! Turns out the room also brought in all the horcruxes that hadn't been destroyed. You broke them with the sword when you were tearing up the room." Allen explained.

"But how could a sword destroy them? I thought basilisk venom was. . ." He trailed off, confused at how he managed to annihilate something he thought was going to be a major problem in less than 15 minutes.

"It's the sword of Gryffindor." Hermione spoke up, still looking like she was ready to dodge in case Harry tried to impale her. Looking at the sword, he realized she was right; this was the same sword he used to defeat the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. That still didn't explain how it got rid of the horcruxes.

"That blade was dipped in the venom of the basilisk when you killed it." Hermione explained as if she read his mind. "Normally it wouldn't mean much, but I've read up on that sword. It's very special Harry. Godric Gryffindor's sword has the ability to absorb things that will strengthen it." She ended quietly kicking Ron to wake him from his trauma filled trance.

"Merlin mate," Ron whispered in fearful awe. "I can't tell if that was the temper tantrum of the ages or if you just decided to see what is what like to act like you just escaped from the psych ward at St. Mungo's, but I beg you not to do it again! 'Specially not in the company of others."

"Sorry." Harry cringed, feeling bad that he had scared his friends that badly. Surely he hadn't been that bad, had he?

"At least that means there's only one horcrux left!" Hermione tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, _me_." Harry said darkly, not too keen on dying to save the world. "How am I going to survive this?" He sighed. Ron and Hermione tried to come up with different ways, but all ended with him dying some painful death.

"Please stop." He said after Ron speculated on feeding him to the giant squid. "Not like it has teeth, you'd come out all right; smelly but all right." Ron tried to reason.

"I think I have an idea." Allen spoke up. "But before I tell you what it is, we need to speak to Dumbledore and my friends."

"Is this idea going to hurt, main, or leave me in death's loving embrace?" Harry asked warily as they stepped back into the hallway and began the trek to the Headmaster's office.

"Possibly. Won't know 'till we try." Allen said casually before laughing.

"How'd he end up in our House again?" Ron whispered to Harry who just shook his head; suddenly afraid of what the white haired exorcist had in store for him.

"No clue."

It had taken some time to get everyone to the Headmaster's office. Professor Cross had been drunk and didn't want to go anywhere with 'that loathing, lying piece of filth otherwise known as my apprentice'.

Allen felt the need to point out that he took a bath every day. Cross smacked him upside the head.

Ravi wasn't hard to convince. He enjoyed watching things unfold and had a feeling that this one would go out like a firework. Kanda had been asleep when they found him. Why he was napping behind a statue, they weren't sure but the moment Allen went to tug on his shoulder ("You sure you don't want me to do it?" "Trust me Ravi, he hates you more than me no matter what he says.") a sword almost went right through the boy's stomach, but years of living in the same building, going on missions, and improving his sword skills with Kanda, gave Allen enough knowledge to intercept the move and catch the blade with his hand.

"Hi sleeping beauty." He cooed to the irritated, sleepy swordsman. "Any reason why you choose to fall asleep behind some statue in a random hallway?"

"None of your business." The Japanese man grunted standing up not caring in the least that he was getting frightened looks from three students. "What the hell is so important that you had to wake me up?" Kanda asked his comrades in a cold tone. He mentally swore that if they asked him again why he was asleep behind a stone statue that someone was getting skinned alive. They didn't need to know he was felling drowsy and just didn't feel like trekking back to his room.

"Ah, now that I think about it, I haven't see you all day." Allen commented as the group began to move towards the Headmaster's office.

"'Course you haven't stupid Moyashi." Kanda told him with a smirk, ignoring Allen's offended '_Hey!_' at the nickname. "I was out looking for the Innocence while you were sulking about. What are you three doing here?" He asked sharply, finally noticing the three tag-alongs.

"Jeez Yuu, you really need to work on your observation skills." Ravi commented. "They've been here the whole time."

"For you information, I wasn't sulking." Allen added in before giving Kanda a sly smirk of his own. "And while you were out looking for the Innocence, I found it." Allen stated making Kanda's eyes widen in shock.

"You lie!" He hissed at Allen.

"It's already with Komui and the others back at headquarters."

"I don't believe you." Kanda said stiffly.

"Would you stop your whining?" Cross snapped. "Stupid apprentice isn't lying. He found the Innocence. Komui already confirmed it and everything."

"How'd Moyashi find it so fast?" Kanda demanded, because he had spent his whole day looking for that stupid thing and found zilch.

"Brat cheated." Cross shrugged as if it explained everything.

"I did not!" Allen huffed.

"Asking a room to find it for you is cheating. Now shut your mouth. You're pissing me off." The General snapped right as they reached the Gargoyle that guarded and Headmaster's office. "I don't remember the damn password. You have 5 seconds to get out of my way before I neuter you with my gun." He threatened the stone guardian.

Harry had never seen the Gargoyle move that fast in all his years at Hogwarts.

"Works every time." Cross chuckled darkly as they made their way up the spiral stairs.

"My, I am quite popular today aren't I Severus?" Dumbledore commented to the Potions Master who had been drinking tea as the group tumbled into the office.

"Indeed." Snape sniffed in disdain as his eyes took in the golden trio. "In trouble again already, Mr. Potter?" He asked in an amused tone.

"We don't have a clue why we're here." Cross said before Harry could respond. "Ask the brats. They said it was important." The red haired man finished as he sat on the couch.

"Then by all means, don't keep us in the dark." Albus said looking at the students. The three took turns explaining what happened in the Room of Requirement. Ron and Hermione had been kind enough to leave out Harry's fit of insanity, despite its importance.

"I see." Dumbledore said gravely after they had finished their tale. "For him to go such lengths. . ." The old wizard sighed sadly. "It makes sense though. The Room of Requirement does not lie or deceive."

"What about me sir?" Harry asked softly. "Do I really have to die?"

"Nonsense Potter!" Snape snorted. "As if he would sacrifice you like that."

"I'm afraid you're wrong Severus." Albus said sadly. "Harry there is no other way. I'm sorry." The words were like a death sentence to Harry.

"What?" Snape snapped at the Headmaster, coming to Harry's defense, but the boy was too numb to be shocked. "Don't be stupid. You wouldn't actually-" He cut himself off as he took in Dumbledore's grave look. "You would actually send this boy to the slaughter like he was a pig?" Severus asked, voice raised in anger.

"There is no other choice. It is for the-" Albus blinked when he found a wand pointed at his neck.

"Do not finish that statement." Snape hissed angrier than anyone in the room had ever seen him. "I did not spend my days risking my life for this child just so you can offer him up as a sacrifice! Leader or not, that is not your decision to make."

"Serverus, there is no other choice!" Albus tried to get his spy to understand but he could see that the man wouldn't budge. "I know you think you're breaking your promise to Lily-"

"This has nothing to do with that." The Potions Master cut in, clearly upset that the other man brought it up. "Despite what you think, I do have morals and it does not sit right with me to send any child to war with the intention of having them die! I don't even like the thought of children going to war in the first place but I can't stop that. This though, this I can."

"Severus-"

"He's right Headmaster." Allen cut in before Dumbledore could upset Snape even further. "I think there might be another, safer, way. One that won't lead to Harry's death."

"What are you talking about stupid apprentice?" Cross asked suspiciously. He had been listening to the argument and the Headmaster were sounding more and more like the people at Central; willing to sacrifice anything and anyone if it meant they were closer to winning the war. A glance at the Bookman and the swordsman let him know their thoughts were the same as his.

"Master," Allen started. "I'm not sure if it would work but my Innocence, when it's in sword form it can only affect the Noah's. It can't hurt anyone who is not a Noah. At least that's what we think."

"What are you getting at Allen?" Ravi asked seriously. Hearing people talk about using children as throw away pawns always left him feeling sick.

"I think my sword can cut through anything considered evil." Allen took a deep breath and looked at Dumbledore. "I think I could destroy the horcrux without killing Harry, if he's willing to try."

"Are you mad?" Ron yelled angrily. "I've seen your sword! It would cut right through him! You'll have to go through me if you want to kill Harry!"

"Ron," Allen smiled gently calming down the raging red head slightly. "My sword can't hurt people. You saw my sword cut through akumas. An actual person it shouldn't hurt. In the end, it's up to Harry. If he says no then that will be the end of it. I'll never bring it up again. Promise." The boy playfully crossed his heart. Several people opened their mouths to speak but one beat them all to it.

"Do it." Harry told Allen.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "It's dangerous. We don't know what will happen."

"Worse comes to worse, I'll die." Harry replied glaring at Dumbledore. "And if that's the case then at least it will be on my own terms."

"Harry. . ." Dumbledore started to say weakly as Harry turned his gaze on him.

"Shut up. I can't even look at you!" Harry snapped, turning back to Allen. "Come on Allen, do it. You have my permission and that's all that matters."

"Are you sure?" Allen asked, summoning his sword.

"Yes." Harry insisted before turning to his friends. "Guys, I know you mean well but don't try to stop this, ok?" He gave them a smile to reassure them. "I have a feeling everything will be fine."

As he turned his head back to Allen, the blade swiped through his forehead, slicing right through his scar. He heard Hermione scream and several people yell. In truth he himself was in shock until he realized that there was no blood on the floor and he was, in fact still alive.

"It just went right through." He heard Ron whisper. "Like a ghost." Harry brought a hand to his forehead and found that Ron was right. There was no indication that he just had a sword in his forehead.

But he still felt his scar and his heart sank.

"It didn't work." He heard Allen say sadly as he deactivated his sword. "I'm so sorry Harry. I was certain it would work."

"It's fine." Harry said, before a pain shot through his scar. Gasping, his hand immediately moved to his forehead.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione ask with panic and worry in her voice. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"It hurts." He rasped, still clutching at it. "It feels like it's burning-ow!" He yelped, his head shooting up for everyone to see.

The area around the scar was a bright red as if Harry had been scratching at it for hours. The scar itself had turned green and was smoking slightly. They all watched on in amazement as the scar glowed and slowly began to fade away. As it did, some swore they heard what sounded like a far off scream that stopped abruptly when the scar completely vanished.

"It worked." Harry heard someone whisper. "It really worked!"

"How do you feel Mr. Potter?" The boy heard Snape ask as he came forward to get a better look.

"I feel. . .great actually!' Harry said, surprised. He thought he would be low on energy or in pain but he never felt better. "Wait a tic," He said, eyes widening as he looked at Ron and Hermione. "I don't have to die now! Yay!" He shouted jumping for joy.

"Yay!" They screamed back, trapping him in a bear hug.

"Huzzah." Cross said sarcastically has he gave a lazy clap. "Now what? This Voldemort man is still out there, yeah? What are you gonna do about him?" At the mention of his name, the trio sobered.

"We will think up something." Dumbledore spoke up. "A way that won't involve the children." He gave Harry a small bow. "Forgive me child, I should have searched for another method. Can you forgive an old foolish man?" He asked.

"Um," Harry glanced awkwardly at Hermione and Ron, unsure of how to respond. Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in the world was not only apologizing to him but bowing! Then he remembered how adamant the man had been about using him as a sacrifice and the bitterness came back.

"Not today," Harry told the old man gravely. "Not tomorrow, but someday." His statement made everyone in the room realize that the relationship between the two would never be the same.

"Hey!" Cross yelled. "Don't get off track! Old Voldo, Vortex, whatever his name his. What are you going to do?"

"Since all the horcuxes are destroyed, Tom is simply an ordinary wizard again. Still a powerful one but death shall come to him as it does to all and this time it shall keep him." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh! Are you going to storm his place?" Ravi asked excitedly. "Bet that would scare him! Hey, what if you caught him in the bath, how funny would that be?"

"It'd be disturbing." Kanda muttered.

"Does Voldemort even take baths?" Harry wondered aloud, suddenly thankful that Voldemort never thought to send Harry pictures of him naked.

It would have broken Harry for life if he had to see that every night.

Simultaneously, every head swiveled to the spy, who's black eyes blinked in confusion before scowling.

"How the hell would I know?" He asked in anger. "I'm a spy not his servant. I don't follow him everywhere. That would make me, oh I don't know, _suspicious_." He pointed out logically before continuing. "I wouldn't recommend storming the place either. If he doesn't know he's human, then the best way to take him out would be subtlety. None of that charging in and becoming martyrs crap."

"Poison his tea?" Allen suggested after a moment of thinking.

"Naw, I reckon a Dark Lord would be prepared for that." Ron replied. "Though I don't think he'd check the crumpets. Does he even eat crumpets?" Ron wondered.

"Oh Ron, I imagine he checks anything he consumes for spell and poisons." Hermione sighed. "What if we simply made the building unstable? To the point it that it would collapse?"

"If you do that you might as well blow it up." Cross snorted. "Even then you'd have to make sure he didn't apparate away."

"We can't just Avada him?" Snape muttered.

"No! You don't want to sink to his level do you sir?" Harry asked aghast.

"Potter, I've been at his level for years. You're all thinking up ways to kill him anyway so why not?"

"Because it's unoriginal that's why! Right guys?" Harry asked the others.

"Right." They all said.

"Idiots." Snape sighed under his breath.

"You've been out voted my friend." Dumbledore chuckled before sighing sadly. "Oh Tom, if only I had paid closer attention to you. Such a brilliant wizard. Good at everything, except for herbology that is." The old man chuckled.

"I'm sorry Albus, could you repeat that last sentence again?" Snape asked, a plan already forming in his mind.

"Good at everything except for herbology?"

"Was he now?" The Potions Master had a sly look on his face.

"Oh yes. Never could get the hang of it I'm afraid, and the more lively plants never took a liking to him. That's probably the only class he ever came close to failing." Dumbledore explained.

"I see." Severus turned to Cross. "I heard you had some . . . interesting plants in your class. Tell me; are they still in your possession?" He asked.

Cross grinned, already seeing where the other was going. "No, but I know where they are. Allow me to escort you to them."

"Good, good." Severus returned the grin, scaring Harry, Ron and Hermione who had never seen the man smile let alone grin. "Here, sign this all of you." He told the three and Dumbledore after he summed a blank parchment. "And I'll be needing to borrow Mr. Potter's cloak." He told a bemused Dumbledore.

"Severus, dare I ask what you're planning?" He asked as he gave the spy the cloak and signed parchment. The said spy let loose one of the best evil laughs heard in the history of evil laughs.

"This," He said as headed towards the door with Cross. "Will be the best prank ever to be pulled."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I imagine you'll hear all about it in The Prophet tomorrow. By the way, I have the address of all the Death Eaters in his service. It's in that draw in my desk, you know the one. Feel free to send the aurors there."

"How did you manage that?" Albus asked, impressed. Death Eaters were notoriously good at keep their locations secret.

"I can be very charming when I feel like it." Was Snape's vague reply.

With that, the two most feared teachers of Hogwarts left laughing loudly.

"What do you think he's planning?" Ron stage whispered.

"I'm more worried about why he had us sign our names." Harry admitted.

"Trust him, children." The Headmaster told them gently with a smile. "I have yet to see a plan made by Severus fail."

* * *

Voldemort was furious. Not only had the failed sneak attack made him look weak, the next day he found the Noah's gone and Nagini in pieces. Several paintings and walls had suffered dearly for that discovery. He was so upset that he spent most of his day soaking in the bath. Just when he was about to truly calm down, he felt someone pass through the wards on the mansion. Snarling in anger, he quickly dried himself off and summoned his black robes before stomping down the steps. The wards he had up were very detailed, so he knew it was a death eater that had passed through. What they were up to he hadn't a clue, but by the time he was done with them they would be begging for death.

"Who dares enter without my permission?" He bellowed loudly has he entered into the main meeting room. Frowning at seeing no one but feeling their presence, he was about to cast a revealing spell, when his eyes saw something on the table. Walking closer, he discovered it was a beautiful plotted flower. Its petals where a blood red with stripes of dark burgundy tastefully intertwined. Seeing a note attached, he muttered several spells to make sure it wasn't cursed. Discovering it was a normal piece of paper and feeling touched (not that's he'd admit it) that one of his followers had tried to cheer him up after this horrible, no good day, he bent closer to read it.

_With hugs, kisses, and lots of love,_

_Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley wish you the best of luck in hell._

_X's and O's_

Before he even had time to scream, the plant had grown and suddenly become equipped with rows upon rows of sharp teeth, long thorny vines that had a thing for squeezing, and some very destructive saliva.

All those bad memories from Herbology hit him full force and he dropped his wand as the vines rapped around him and threw him into the plants mouth. Screeching in rage and cursing at everything and everyone, Voldemort never stood a chance and became plant food.

From the corner, Snape removed the invisibility cloak from his body and walked closer to the plant. Checking his left arm, he smirked at seeing only his pale white skin.

"And this is why everybody loves Lucy." He cooed to the plant as he caressed it. "My, you are messy." He noted, looking at the blood splattered walls and a lone hand that had fallen on the floor. "No matter. In fact, this hand and his wand should more than enough proof to show the Ministry that he was, in fact, back. That and all the death eaters they're about to receive. I cannot believe that silly girl wanted to fight me on this." He snorted. Ginny Weasley had been adamant that they find another way to do the Dark Lord in after she found out they wanted to take her plant. It was only after promising to bring the plant back and letting her and Longbottom sign the paper that she agreed.

"Ah, one more thing." He said to himself, taking out an empty vile. Putting his wand by his ear, he took out the memory of Voldemort's demise and put it in the vile. Setting it on the table with a note saying: _You may want to look at this. _He took the plant and apparated but not before making sure all the wards were removed. There was so much dark magic here that the Ministry would be able to find it without his help.

* * *

_VOLDEMORT KILLED BY MYSTERIOUS MAN EATING PLANT!_

. . . was the headline that the Daily Prophet sported the next morning. The Great Hall was filled with excitement and newspapers.

"Damn, Snape's good." Ron muttered under his breath as he read the article. It talked about how authorities had found and empty mansion riddled with dark objects, one bloody room, and a small vile with a very important memory. The three giggled when the article mentioned that the plant had a note attached wishing Voldemort love but the names on it had not been disclosed. Right after the article was a list of Death Eaters that had been found thanks to an anonymous tip.

"Hey, Malfoy's dad isn't on here." Ron said after scanning it. The three looked up at the head table to see Snape calmly eating his toast as if it was a normal day.

"Maybe Malfoy helped him?" Hermione suggested.

"Maybe."

"In any case Harry, you need to be prepared!" She warned him. "People were expecting you to defeat Voldemort and while I don't think anyone will mad that he's gone, they will want to know why you didn't fight him."

"Just tell them it was for personal reasons." Allen yawned as he sat down next them. "If they still give you trouble, ask why they didn't do it if they wanted him gone so badly."

"Heh, I might just take that advice." Harry chuckled. Hermione was right though; the moment people calmed down, they'd want answers.

"As you should." The white haired boy grinned. "My advice is always good. Without me you'd probably be fighting Voldemort forever." He joked.

"Maybe. But Allen, really, thank you." Harry said softly. "Without your help, I would have more than likely died for the greater good along with countless others."

"He's right mate. Thanks for helping us out; for saving my friend. It means a lot to me." Ron said seriously.

"It's no big deal." Allen tried to shrug off as he gobbled up his toast and oatmeal.

"It is a big deal. If you ever need a favor, tell us and we'll do it." Hermione volunteered and the boys nodded their heads in agreement. Silver eyes took on a mischievous glint and after swallowing his bacon he spoke.

"There is one thing. Though, I don't know if you can do it. It takes a lot of courage you see. . ." He trailed off.

"Thankfully for you we have that in spades. Name it." Harry boldly stated and faltered slightly at Allen's grin. Suddenly, he was regretting this very much.

"I dare you to make friends with at least one Slytherin by the end of the year." He challenged the jaw slacked trio.

"Pardon?" Ron croaked out.

"Me and the others are staying until the end of the year just in case the Earl left behind any akumas." Allen explained. "In that time, show me you made at least one friend in Slytherin. I'll even help you out if you ask."

"Deal!" Hermione said excitedly as she shook his hand, sealing their fates.

"Mr. Walker seems to be in good humor this morning." The Potions Master commented to Cross before taking a sip of tea.

"What? Oh, he just conned someone. Che, what stupid bastards-"

"Professor Cross!" McGonagall cut in, appalled at what she heard. "Watch your language! There are children about, considering this is a school, and I highly doubt Mr. Walker is conning anyone; he's a very kind young man." Cross gave her a one over before grinning roguishly.

"Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?" He asked her flirtatiously.

Severus quietly choked on his tea.

'_This is going to be an interesting year_.' He thought with a small smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**EPILOGUE  
**

"You'll write to us won't you?" Hermione asked Allen as the trio boarded onto the Hogwarts Express. Sadly, Allen wouldn't be going with them since he didn't have a home to go back to.

"I'll try but don't expect much alright? The job is hectic." He replied with a guilty smile already knowing in his heart they'd never hear from him again. Once he was back in his own time he would stay there.

"You have to at least try mate." Ron insisted.

The year had been interesting indeed for all four houses. The trio had taken up Allen's challenge to befriend someone in Slytherin and, not surprisingly, it had blown up in their faces at first. Hermione, who was unwillingly to give up after seeing Allen's success, had the brilliant idea to re-start S.P.E.W

It stood for Slytherins Participating with Everyone Willingly.

Fred and George saw her flyer and immediately burst into laughter until Hermione quipped that they probably weren't funny enough to make anyone on Slytherin laugh. Insulted, they took it as a personal challenge of their own. Before anyone knew it, all the Gryffindors were constantly surrounding petrified and confused Slytherins who had no clue what was going on. Seeing the Gryffindors try so hard must have melted the hearts of some Hufflepuffs because not a week later, they too were at the Slytherin table trying to become friends with the reluctant snakes. The Ravenclaws, whether out of loneliness or wanting to talk to intelligent people besides their own also slowly drifted over to the table.

Professor Snape ended up having to come down to tell students to go back to their own tables because; 'The Slytherin table was not meant for this many people, you dunderheads'.

Slowly, the Slytherins gave in once they realized that everyone who came to them had the same will as Allen Walker when it came to making friends with unfriendly people. Secretly, they wondered if he was giving out lessons on the sly.

He was and, being the clever Gryffindor that he is, he began charging a small fee if kids could afford it (he would still help them if they couldn't; some actually felt obliged to pay him).

What was even more interesting than Gryffindors befriending Slytherins was who they befriended.

Hermione became very close to Crabbe and Goyle after seeing them always having their noses in books and taking notes. The three became very good study buddies and Hermione used them to check out books for her to read since she was still banned from the library.

Harry didn't really have much of a say on who he befriended. Pansy and Daphne linked their arms around his and simply said, 'You're with us'. Flashes of tea parties and playing dress up ran through his head and he prayed they wouldn't do anything like that to him. Surprisingly they didn't. They simply brought him to a quiet place and made small talk. They did this religiously until the conversations became more personal and all too soon they were helping him understand women better and giving him tips on how to get a girlfriend. Ginny wouldn't know what hit her.

Their advice worked much better than Ron's.

Ron probably ended up with the most surprisingly friend of all. Draco Malfoy.

Yes, you read that right.

It started with bickering and punches to the face. They truly did despise each other until Professor Snape off-handily (yeah right) mentioned some famous chess player. Both responded with 'He's my favorite!' They then looked at each other, accused each other of mocking the other, and then challenge each other to a chess game.

It was a beautiful friendship.

They still punched each other. A lot.

The year had been fun, even with the restrictions on the trio. The detentions weren't too terribly horrible and all three could clean like pros now. When February came, Allen and several others were able to convince the Headmaster to let the three come to the Valentine's Day Ball.

Not one of them had dates but Allen, oblivious heart throb that he was, danced with every girl that asked. There were quite a few but he never made a fuss or acted tired. A true gentleman until the end.

Ravi tried to dance with him and got punch poured over his head for his efforts.

There were so many other memories that they would all cherish and no one would forget the kind, polite, white haired boy.

. . .who cheated several people out of some valuable possessions.

Or the fun loving red headed assistant who soon became known as the lost Weasley twin.

Or the grumpy Japanese assistant who was found sleeping in odd places. Students were warned to just let him sleep.

Certainty, nobody was going to forget Professor Cross, who somehow managed to keep his job despite being sloshed 90% of the time. Seeing him flirt in jest with Professor McGonagall became normal.

Seeing her threaten him with a restraining order was also became normal.

Professor Snape had to bite the bullet when Slytherin won the House Cup and that night stayed up telling all his eager snakes about the stunts he pulled as a student. He ended up going hoarse from talking so much. Afterwards his Slytherins asked if he was the one who had done all the anonymous pranks on the Weasley twins and several others that year.

He snorted and told them to stop being ridiculous. He had long grown out of that stage.

Secretly though, his fingers were crossed behind his back.

The next day, he received a letter from Lucius Malfoy declaring him to come over the Malfoy Manner immediately to receive an honorable hug for all his hard efforts. Severus sent back a letter declining the invitation and warned Lucius that if he even thought about coming to Hogwarts to find him, Severus would make him the main target of pranks for years to come.

The year had gone by so fast that many were sad to see the end.

"Bye Allen! Be sure to write!" Hermione yelled one last time before disappearing on the train, Ron and Harry waving as they followed her.

"Hmph! Sentimental fools." Draco spat sidling up to Allen.

"Hey Draco!" Allen said cheerfully. "How do you think you did on your O.W.L.S?" Allen asked the blonde.

"After the torture you put me through?" The blonde asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I better have O++ in everything."

It was true. When Allen learned that 5th years had to take some standardized tests for the Ministry, he created a study group that met every night and reviewed thing over and over again until kids saw it in their sleep.

The Ministry would soon discover that this year would have the highest number of students who passed with Outstanding's.

Because Allen is just that good.

"I'm sure you will." Allen replied with a polite smile.

"Whatever." Draco rolled his eyes. "Just so you know, I'm glad you're leaving so don't bother writing. You won't get a response."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Bye Allen!" Both heard a girl yell and saw Ginny and Neville walking by holding their cross-bred plants. An image of a screaming Ron ran through their heads as did a twinge of pity. "I hope you had a good time!" She yelled, not the least bit bothered that her plant just left dent marks on the side of the train from its teeth. Neville shyly waved as they got on the train, before disappearing among the throngs of students.

"Yeah. Well, see ya." Draco shoved Allen's shoulder as he went towards the train.

"See you." Allen whispered back with a sad smile.

In the end, he was the only one left on the platform. He stayed, waving until he couldn't see the fiery red train.

Walking back into the castle, he went immediately to the classroom that held the Gate. There General Cross, Ravi, and Kanda were bidding goodbye to Professor Dumbledore.

"'Bout damn time you showed up." Cross muttered.

"Excuse me for wanting to say goodbye to my friends." Allen shot back before turning to Dumbledore and giving a bow. "Thank you for letting us stay at the school. It was a wonderful year."

"No, my boy." Dumbledore shook his head. "Thank you, all of you, for protecting Hogwarts this year and for helping Harry."

"Heh, no problem Gramps!" Ravi yelled cheerfully.

"If you ever have another akuma problem call us. We got rid of all the ones the Earl left behind but in case you find yourself troubled by more, you know where to find us." Allen smiled, picking up his suit case.

"Of course." The old man chuckled. "Have a safe trip." He said with a bright twinkle in his eye. Waving back one last time, they walked through the Gate and after a moment, the glowing figure that had been there all year slowly faded into the air as if it never existed.

"Thank you for bringing unity back to my school." Dumbledore thanked the empty room as he shut the door.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Was the first thing Allen heard as they stepped through the Gate. Everyone from the Science Department and several exorcists let loose some small part poppers and was just generally creating noise.

"Welcome back Allen!" Lenalee gave him a quick hug before letting go. "I wish I could have gone, but brother wouldn't let me. Something about too many horny boys and how unsafe I would be." She pouted and rolled her eyes but she had a fond smile on her face as she said it. "I'm glad you're home!" She said with a smile that lit up her face before moving on to talk to Ravi and Kanda.

"I'm home." Allen whispered with a smile but it was lost in the crowd.

"Move it! Get out of my way! I'm a man on a mission and unless you want to be doing dishes for the next year, you'll move aside!" A familiar, feminine voice shouted above the crowd that quickly moved like the red sea.

"Is it true Komui? Is Allen really-" The cook cut himself off with a gasp as he took in the small exorcist who had tears in his eyes.

"Jerry!" Allen rushed forward.

"Allen!" Jerry met him halfway and gave the boy a crushing embrace of pure love.

"Oh my poor baby! Did they treat you right? They fed you alright, yes? My poor kitchen seems so stocked of ingredients when you're not here!" Jerry said through a flood of tears.

"Yes, they treated me perfectly fine!" Allen laughed. "It was magnificent Jerry! Their food popped out of nowhere! It even refilled itself, but. . ." He trailed off with a blush.

"It wasn't neat as good as your food." He grinned at seeing the cook's tears.

"Awww! You are most definitely my favorite customer ever! So cute!" Jerry squealed. "I'm going to go whip something up right now! Whatcha want?"

"DANGO!" Allen said at the top of his lungs, looking at Jerry like the man was Jesus. "Please Jerry, make as much dango as you can! They didn't have it there!"

"The fiends!" Jerry gasped petting Allen's hair sympathetically. "Have no fear child! I will make you the best dangos in the history of dangos!" Jerry turned on his heels and began walking back to his kitchen at a swift pace.

"Yay! Thank you Jerry!" Allen called to the retreating cook.

"Ok, enough of this gay fest." Cross uttered, stretching his arms before standing up. "Later." He said casually, fully prepared to walk out of here and never see anyone again.

"Wait General Cross!" Komui yelled out in a serious voice making everyone stop to look at him.

"Earl on a sandwich sideways, _what?_" Cross groused from the doorway.

"About the message that Timcampy gave us. . ."

"Message? Oh, the evil Pope guy." Cross scratched his head. "What about it?"

"We haven't shown it to Central because it's such sensitive information." Komui said, through everyone knew the man hadn't handed it over because Central would side with the Pope- they didn't care about exorcists or anyone else who was fighting against the Noah's. "We were wondering if you could give us some insight?" He asked the general.

"Komui," Cross said in a serious tone that left everyone on edge. "I am not near drunk enough to even mull that statement over let alone answer it. But! Allow me to laugh at you. HA HA HA!" He let out a booming laugh. "Ha, ha as if I'd let myself get scammed into going to Central, do you think I'm stupid?" He asked the room.

"Yes." Allen coughed quietly.

"No one asked you, dumbass." Cross snapped wishing he had his hammer to smack some sense into the kid. "For real though? My advice would be to run away. Like this." He then calmly walk out the door and slammed it in their faces, though they all heard him laughing all the way down the hall.

". . .why do I have a feeling we won't ever see him again?" Ravi asked the silent room.

"Awww, I was hoping I could make him tell Central for me." Komui whined, slumping his head on his desk.

"Komui, trust me, Master is the last person you want to dump your work on." Allen commented nonchalantly, studying his nails. "He doesn't even do his own work."

"I still don't know what to tell Central." The man moaned and for once, everyone actually felt bad for him.

A disturbed giggled echoed through the room and everyone shivered at the sounds. Looking for the source of the sound, they shuddered when they saw Allen walk to Komui's desk with a dark aura and demonic horns sprouted from his head.

"Neh, neh, Komui," He told the man with a sweet smile. "Let me handle it. Trust me, when I'm finished, we won't even need to inform Central of this . . . insignificant problem."

"Crud, Black Allen's out." Ravi shuddered to Lenalee. "He hasn't been out all year, I'm mean I've seen signs but not a full on immersion like this."

"All I need from you is a copy machine and Gregory's address." Allen said sweetly.

"Uh, of course. We looked into it already, and at the moment he goes by Cardinal Capillaria- since he hasn't actually been elected Pope yet- and he's living in Rome among the Vatican." Komui said nervously as he gave Allen a piece of paper that had more solid information on it.

"Good, good," Allen nodded in satisfaction before noticing all the stares directed at him. "What?" He cocked his head, all darkness and horns gone, giving him an innocent look that melted people's hearts. "Is there something on my face?" He asked worriedly.

"No!" Several people shouted, making him jump in surprise and give them a strange look.

"You're just so sexy, baby." Ravi shot out.

"I hope you know how to sleep with one eye open Ravi." Allen threatened cheerfully as he made his way to the door, his Dango Senses tingling. "Oh." He stopped in the door way and gave them all a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's best if you all just . . . put the pope business out of your heads." He gave one last quiet chuckle before leaving.

"Allen sure is scary when he wants to be." Johnny whispered to Reever.

"Yeah," Reever said dumbfounded, before smiling "But it's good to have him back."

"What are we, leftovers?" Ravi muttered to Kanda who just grunted.

* * *

"Cardinal Capillaria," A young monk approached the holy man. "This just came for you." He said before handing the older man a small box with a letter attached.

"Thank you my child." The Cardinal thanked the man with a tilt of his head as he continued on to his study, package in his hand.

"Now then," He said to himself, sitting down at his desk, searching for his letter opener. "Who sent me this I wonder?" Opening the letter and scanning the words, he paled.

_Dear Father,_

_I heard through the grapevine that you don't really like the Black Order. That's all good and well- you are entitled to your opinions- but I find your idea of closing the church and burning the exorcists for witchcraft a tad zealous. I could spend the rest of this letter asking you to find it in your heart to spare them, but cold hearts don't really take to that method. I know for I know many people who have hearts like yours._

He gasped at the audacity of the letter and almost stopped reading, but something inside him told him it was imperative that he finish reading.

_Black mail is such a nasty word . . . I prefer the word persuasion. It's much nicer don't you agree? I can practically see you scoffing saying to yourself 'I have nothing to hide!' or 'You don't have anything on me!'._

_But I do. Look in the box._

So he did. His eyes widened in shock as trembling hands picked up several incriminating pictures of him doing some . . . un-fatherly things.

_I thought all priest took a vow of celibacy. Tell me Father, what happened to yours? You seem to having a grand old time if I do say so myself. Now, before you go insane trying to figure out how I came across these lovely photographs, I have a list of demands, well, more like a demand really._

_It's simple. Should you ever become the Pope, I ask that you leave the Black Order alone. Pretend it doesn't exist if you must. Let me warn you now, the moment I hear you so much as mention the Church in a negative way, I'll make sure every major newspaper in the world has a copy of these pictures. Trust me, your reputation won't survive the onslaught and you'll be disgraced and dismissed. That's the joy of having copies, after all; you never really run out of evidence._

"It's the devil. . ." The Cardinal muttered to himself, still shaking.

_Oh! And if that doesn't convince you, I left a bribe at the bottom of the box. I hope you like it._

_With love and sunshine, may your days be blessed,_

_The Clown_

Looking at the bottom of the box, he found three dough balls speared through a stick with some sort of glaze. One had a bite mark and all were beginning to mold.

'_This is a bribe?_' He thought incredulously before lighting a fire and burning the food and pictures. The note he kept until he made his decision.

Two years later, Cardinal Capillari became Gregory XVI. He decided to focus on world hunger. He never once mentioned the Black Order.

Two years later, Allen and the rest where still fighting the Earl but they were getting closer to victory every day.

Two years later (in the future), Harry graduated from Hogwarts with all his friends like a normal wizard.

Life was good.

**End.**


	22. The Explanation

**Hello.**

**I suppose a least of few of you out there have been wondering the hell I've been these past four years. Did she die? Maybe she's sick. Perhaps her computer broke and she is stuck in the forest like a hermit.**

**And to these imaginary wonderings of my existence I must say; no, no, and no.**

**Some of you obviously figured out that the author was just lazy. And you're not wrong.**

**But you're not completely right either. If you actually care to know why, feel free to read ahead. Otherwise there's nothing else happening here, folks.**

**Admittedly, laziness was a major factor but there were two other things that stopped me from updating.**

**One was lack of ideas. Stupid as that sounds, I honestly had no idea what to do with this thing. So instead of giving it an ending that I know I would hate, I just left it to rot.**

**Ouch. Insensitive, I know.**

**The second thing was a sin so terrible it transcends all those promises of never abandoning a story and 'I'll always update no matter what's!'.**

**I fell out of fandom. And unless you are a truly dedicated writer, those stories almost always go on permanent hiatus no matter what the author promises.**

**Thankfully, I'm the sort of person who does rounds- I stay with one fandom for a while then go to another and then another.**

**But I always go back. Even if it takes some time, I always end up back in a fandom.**

_**But you wrote a bunch of one shot's for DGM over the years! How do you explain that?**_

**One shot's, if you haven't noticed, are my forte. I'm able to think up an idea and turn it into a one shot without mucking up. I do this because trial and error shows I suck at updating and this way I don't leave people hanging. As for why most are DGM, those are the characters I know best so more often than not they're the ones that I will use.**

_**And in all these years you never once thought of updating W&E?**_

**Well, sure I**_** thought**_** about it, but like I've been saying, anything that popped in my head I tossed because it sucked. I did try twice but my hard drive fried both times. I took that as a sign.**

_**But we pleaded for an update!**_

**Yes, I know. I read each and every last review asking for an update. I winced at each and every one because I know your position, I've been in it myself, but I have another confession before you call me a hypocrite.**

**I am deeply ashamed of this fic.**

**No. For real. I wouldn't even click the link to open the story because I knew it was that bad.**

_**But you got lots of review! So it couldn't be bad!**_

**Uh, yeah it could. It bit balls. I think the **_**reason **_**it got so many was because this was the first DGMxHP crossover, back when there was only four or five pages to the DGM fanfic list.**

**Yeah, I saw that trend coming. A bunch of people saw that trend coming. Only difference is I was the first to jump on it. So of course people found it interesting because it was different and it had Harry Potter. Anything with HP is bound to gain interest. That's a fact.**

**FYI, if you only do fanfics for reviews, do a crossover with HP. You will usually get reviews. Why? Because people love the HP world. It's almost a universal rule. But I would still advise you actually think on it first before you go jotting something down. Crossovers get clichéd awfully fast.**

**And if you still don't believe me about W&E sucking like the dickens, here's a sentence from the first chapter:**

_"Their located in the Muggle world, that's why you never heard of them." _**What's wrong with this? The very first word. Trust me, this is only one of many.**

**And the second chapter:**

_"Hurry, Riba! Catch it before it eats meeeee!" Komui wailed._

**Who the hell is 'Riba'? Re-reading through I thought I had somehow butchered Ravi's name beyond comprehension but then I discovered that no, it wasn't Ravi, it was Reever.**

**Sorry Reever. You may only be a side character but you deserved better.**

**The whole fricken' thing's riddled with typos and grammatical errors. It's truly shameful. If this fic was a laptop, it would have a lot of viruses on it and no one would want to buy it.**

_**But so many people like it!**_

**Yeah, I don't understand that. It boggles the mind. **

_**So what if it sucks? That's no excuse not to finish it!**_

**You are correct! But I was scared. I had been away for so long and even back then I knew I didn't have very many chapters left. I feared the readers would hunt me down the moment they saw that I only posted one chapter after five years. It was a stupid fear, but a fear all the same. Plus, I didn't feel right by it either. I felt like I would be cheating you guys even more. Like, 'Oh she's been gone for so long and all she posts is some cruddy ending? Thanks a lot, you 'ho.'**

**Not really a response I wanted.**

**So I thought and I thought and I thought.**

**At first I was going to do a whole chapter of background stories but, again, I lacked ideas.**

**Then I realized I really didn't remember much about my story- only that I didn't like it.**

**So I bucked up, took the plunge, and re-read it.**

**And wow. How did I pass English 101? No one knows.**

**So I started a little project I like to call the W&E Reloads. At first it was just to fix typos and what not, but then it **_**grew**_** and I couldn't stop myself. I went back through the chapters' one at a time. I fixed what I could, added details, and made most chapters twice as long as they used to be. An accomplishment if I do say so myself.**

**A bunch of things got changed in the process. My writing and humor changed, so that changed the story quite a bit just by itself. I happen to enjoy crack!fics so some characters became a little OOC. Some people will like that and others won't but I'm not about to apologize because I find it funny.**

**I was influenced greatly by Novelist Pup and his story 'Any Way You Want It'. I just dig that kind of humor.**

**It also helps that I broke my foot in a brief but painful golf cart-met-light pole accident (no joke, that's how it went down) so I've been laid up these past few weeks. I guess if you really want to write but can't find the time, go bash your foot really hard against something. :D**

**I don't think I have much else to add except that this is the only explanation I have.**

**p.s- If you really, really, REALLY, want to read the original W&E I will keep it on file, but I have no plans of finishing it or editing it. If you want to use at as a template to start your own DGM fic or you just liked the story, PM me and I'll send it your way. Hope you have Microsoft 10.**

**p.p.s- Y'know I actually found someone had plagiarized W&E on Quizilla a few years back? I lawled over it because of all the bad fics to pick- dude didn't even correct anything or change the title! Humorous though it was, I still reported him because I don't like people stealing my work, no matter how crappy. If you see it happening, please let me know.**

**Ok, for real. That's all I've got. I'll be moving this into the crossover section in about a week. I don't think changing categories or whatever takes it off any fav or alert lists but just in case, you'll know where it went. Thank you to the people who had the patience to read this the whole way through and thank you all for reading and/or reviewing. I know I didn't deserve most of those.**

**Hopefully we'll meet again under nicer circumstances and no, I'm not doing a sequel. My lesson has been learned.**

**Timeless. **


End file.
